Wheel of Fate
by Aoi Faith
Summary: Taniyama Mai is a hunter who wandering to seek for her revenge, she finds more than she expected when fate leads her to a Naru and his friends who lived in a mansion on the hill. Who know that the man is a vampire! MaiNaru and other pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new fic, completely seperated from my other story even there will be the same character here like my first and second story. I'm trying to make some adventure fic, hopefully this is quite interesting.

I updated three story in a day, new record for me! (laugh) But it meant that the update will be slower for each story. (Working over two stories is quite hard, especially when I got a three hell week of test and task. How can I manage if I had one or two test for a day!!). Just pray that I can study well, get a good mark and update faster.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 1

I ran through the forest. I was already out of breathing because of the running. My hands were tainted with blood. My cloth was red because of blood. I have to keep myself from nauseas. My body was full of cut. My head was so dizzy. That creature hasn't stop to chasing me.

That creature had a dark skin and bloodshot eyes. It had a pair of horns and claws on its fingers. It had a wing like a bat and its leg like a lion. Its sound was similar to a very vicious tiger. A normal person had known that creature as a monster or a vampire but we known them as Elfe, a zombie vampire. They were cursed. They couldn't die by normal weapon. They would suck their prey until there's no blood left and eat the meat. They were more brutal than an animal.

My power had drained out. 'I don't want to die. I still had something I had to do.' I stumbled and fall down. My left foot twisted. I panted heavily. I turned to my back.

That Elfe looked at me fiercely. Its saliva dropped at the ground. The plant was burned from inside. The Elfe's saliva contained toxic. It could burn all living things' skin.

I took out my gun and pointed at it shaking. I lost much blood. I couldn't concentrate well. I pulled the trigger but nothing came out. "Damn it! Damn it!" I shouted.

That creature attacked me with its claws. I managed dodge the first and second. I put my gun in my bag. That was the most precious thing I have. I won't risked it lost even I must die. The Elfe shoot the third attack, I couldn't dodge it. I lifted my hands in front of me and screamed.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of me. "You pathetic creature dare to step on my land, prepare to die..." He said. I amazed with his appearance. His cold blue eyes and raven hair were glowing. He stood there full of pride and fearless. The Elfe stopped and backed when he appeared. His aura was amazing.

"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God." A blonde man around my ages started to pray while spread the holy water that make the Elfe burned.

A thread, which connected to a red haired woman's hand bind the Elfe. A brown long haired man brought his knife out and stabbed the Elfe right in its heart. The Elfe roared and started to disappear into pieces.

I sat up and leaned to the tree behind me. Suddenly a man appeared beside me. He looked exactly same like the man in front of me. He was smiling. I blinked in confuse.

"Step aside." A woman appeared behind him. That man stepped aside and the woman knelt beside me. She took my hand and touched my forehead.

"Who are you?" I asked in low voice. My vision blurred. I ignored and tried to act strong.

"She had a low pressure and fever. She had lost some blood." That woman informed. I shoved her hand away and tried to stand up. My feet were shaking badly. I used the tree to help me stood up. "Don't try to act strong little girl, you had lost much blood. Your body is full of wound."

"I don't care..." I said. My vision became dark. My body fell down. I felt someone's hand caught me.

"Stupid girl..." I heard his word before I became unconscious completely.

In the dream

I was running down the stair to give the cookies that I just made. I took the plate carefully. "Father! Father!" I chirped happily. I opened the door. My father was smiling at me.

"Well, what make my little princess come here?" He smiled and walked to me. He stroked my head slowly.

"I just made this for you with sis! I want you to try it!" I lifted the plate.

My father took it and ate the cookies. "It is the most delicious cookies I ever eat, you are a great cook, sweetheart!" He praised me. I smiled happily at him. "Now go to the library, sensei has waiting for you. Be a good girl and study well, ok?"

I pouted. I wanted to stay longer with my father. "But..."

"After you finished, you can come here again. I would love hear my little princess singing for me." My father said as if he could read my mind. I nodded and left the room.

I finished all those study patiently. My mother was beside me to observe us. My sisters and brothers were studying with me.

I walked to father's room happily. I heard some noises. I turned to my back but found nothing. 'Where's everyone?' I shrugged and continued to walk.

"Father!" I opened the door and smelt a weird scent. I looked around. The blood was everywhere. "Father?" I asked trembling. I came into the room. "Father?"

I heard a piercing scream from the corridor. I was afraid. I stumbled into something. When I looked up, it was a man who full of scratch. I screamed.

My father came into the room and immediately took me out. I cried hard. My father soothed me. He gave me a little bag. "Take this, it is a charm." He said.

"How about you?" I asked while hiccupping. I took that little bag. Even it was small, it was so heavy.

He smiled at me. "I want my little princess protect that charm for me." I nodded. My father turned to a man. "Take care her for me." That man nodded and took me. I struggled.

"Father! Father!" I shouted.

"Run! Hurry!"

That man ran while taking me. Suddenly the window crashed and something with wings attacked my father. I heard my father's scream. "Let me go! Let me go! Father! Father!" I shouted.

That man ran down the stair. I looked at my home where once a beautiful hose was completely broken. The blood was everywhere. The corpse lay on the floor. That man hugged me. My head leaned on his chest.

"Don't look, don't look..." He whispered. I gripped his cloth and shaking badly. When we were quite far from the house, there was an exploding sound. I screamed.

End of dream.

I opened my eyes. My vision was blurring. Something ran down my cheek. It was that dream again...

"Have a bad dream?" A woman from before asked. I instantly sat up and the pain ran down to my body. "No, no, don't sit first!" She pushed me down.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at Shibuya mansion. You had slept for three days." She explained.

"Shibuya mansion..." It must be the isolated mansion from the village. I must have ran into this place when that stupid Elfe chasing me.

That woman wiped my tears and smiled at me. "My name is Mori Madoka. What's yours?" She asked.

"... My name is Taniyama Mai..." I answered. I felt something different from her.

"You have a good name, is it okay if I call you Mai-chan?" I nodded slowly. "Nice to meet you, Mai-chan!"

The door was opened. The other woman who bind the Elfe came in. "Oh, she has awaken." She said. She moved beside me. "How's your feeling?"

"Fine." I answered carefully. I had a strange feeling with them.

"You don't need to be so caution! By the way, my name is Matsuzaki Ayako! Nice to meet you!"

"Why are you taking me here?" I asked. Ayako surprised a bit but smiled. She caressed my forehead.

"Isn't it normal to help injured people?" Madoka asked me back. "Especially a cute girl like you."

"..." I said nothing.

"Are you hungry?" Ayako asked.

"I'll bring some food for her."Madoka said. She walked out from the room. I sighed.

"What's your name?" Ayako asked.

"My name is Taniyama Mai, you can call me Mai..." I answered politely. I looked at my hand. They had patched my wound. Ayako caressed my head. For some reason, I'm sure she would become a good mother. Madoka came in and brought some food. I ate slowly and thanked them.

"She is awake?" A brown haired man asked.

"Bou-san! It's not polite to bark into a girl's room!" A blonde man said.

"I'm Takigawa Houshou and he is John Brown! Nice to meet you, Mai-chan!" He came into the room with John. John smiled at me. Houshou looked at me and smiled widely. "You're cute!" He ruffled my hair. I moaned a bit.

"Houshou! She's recovering!" Ayako hit his head.

"Ouch! You don't have to hit me!" Houshou complained. They were bickering beside me. I sweatdropped. Was these people are those one who exorcism the Elfe? Somehow it hard to believe it. There are really much types of people...

"Ayako-san, Bou-san... You are too noisy..." John tried to stop them but they ignored him. I gave him an apologic look. He rubbed his back head embarrassed.

The twin came in. "You're too loud." One of them said. Ayako and Houshou freezed immediately. He was the one who stood in front of me. He was really had an amazing freezing aura and good looking. I stared at them. They looked same but I felt something different. He seemed notice that I looked at him. No, he noticed it. "Have a good view?" He smirked at me. I blushed and looked away.

"... Thank you for helping me yesterday." I said to them. They all except that man who had freezing aura smiled.

"I'm just hunt down the creature which intruded to my land. Don't think that I'm intended to help you." That man said.

I scowled. _Just because he had a good looking, it doesn't mean he could be that rude..._I heard they chuckled. _I thought aloud again didn't I?_

"Yes, you did." Houshou said while laughing at me. I blushed while Houshou patted my head.

"Do you think I have a good looking?" That man said. His twin chuckled. "You have a good taste."

He... He... narcissist! I scowled again. I decided to call him Naru! Naru-chan the narcissist! "My name is Eugene and he is Shibuya Kazuya. Pleasure to meet you, Taniyama-san." His twin said.

I looked at him weirdly. Why didn't he introduce his full name but he introduced his twin with his full name? I shrugged. Oh well, I don't have to questioning that.

"Why did you in the forest at night time like that?" Madoka asked.

"It isn't good for a little girl like you to play at night like that! There's a nasty creature like before which could kill you." Houshou said.

"Oh, yes. I'll remember it. I PLAYED with that nasty creature yesterday, I mean three days ago!" I answered sarcastically. "We played hide and seek SO I ended up in the forest at night because he wanted to finish the game!"

"Stupid girl." That Naru mocked me. He crossed his hand and smirked at me. I clenched my fist. He was annoying narcissist!

"It's not like I want to be chased too..." I scowled.

"Well, after you get better you can go. Your parent must have been worried." Eugene said.

I looked down to my lap. "I don't have parent anymore. They have died...", 'in that cruel night... The night where my life changed drastically' I added in my mind, "But I will go after I can walk." I said.

"What about your relative?" Ayako asked.

"Nope! I don't have any of them...", 'anymore...', "I just went to randomize village. I don't have any particular job. I always managed to do something to get money. I'm searching for job in the village out there." Strange... I just meet them but I felt safe. Hey, what am I thinking about? I'll have to go.

"What a coincidence we have. We're searching for a maid. Do you interested to apply?" Naru asked. I failed to notice the others strange look.

"Of course!" I said happily.

"Good, take a rest and you can start to work when you're healed." Naru left the room.

Gene smiled at me and followed his brother. John and Houshou were looking at each other. Madoka and Ayako shrugged. They talked to me for awhile and left. I took my bag on the table beside the bed. I took my gun out. The gun was made by a rare black orchicalum and pure crystal. It designed to destroy the cursed creature.

It was the charm that I got from my father ten years ago. I hugged the gun tightly.

I got it when I was seven...

When I lost everyone who was important to me...

My life changed since then...

* * *

How's it? There're still much mysteries that waited!

I called the Elfe as 'it' because it is a cursed creature and I don't give them a gender. I'll give a proper explanation about it in the next chapter since I am still thinking of the cursed creature kind. I'll make more kind of them.

Thanks to some friends for the idea!

Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks again for the reviewer and the reader! Anyway, before I make the other misunderstand, the charm that I meant is a gun. It wasn't change or anything but Mai's father gave her a gun and told she to took it as a charm. Her father didn't think she would use it too (laugh). Hopefully, this will help you to uderstand it.

Happy reading!

Chap 2

The people here were kind to me. Ayako helped to re-patch the bandage. Houshou was fun. He loved to joke and tease, especially to Ayako. They looked like a couple.

John was very polite and shy. Even he was shorter than me, he was older! Madoka was fun too. She dared to scold all of us included Naru.

Gene was very kind, unlike a _certain_ people. He often came to my room and asked my condition. He also spared his time to accompany me. His smile could make every girl pass out except me of course.

Kazuya who I nicknamed Naru was very annoying! He came to my room with the other. He never came here by himself. He said that he was brought here by force! If he didn't want to come, he shouldn't! He always come to mock me too! Damn that narcissist!

After my leg healed, I took my things from the village and back to the mansion after bought some things for them. That mansion was so big and I was the only maid there. I was lucky that Madoka, Ayako and John helped me. I got a room in the third floor beside Naru and Ayako.

The front yard was full of dried leaves and dried plants. The mansion had a garden in the middle of it. But it was only had grass and the fountain was broken. The window was full of dust. The curtain was dirty too.

I started from inside the mansion. I took the curtains down and changed to the new one which I just bought. I cleaned up the entire window and the floor. I made Houshou helped me with the ceiling and the roof. John helped me to take the water. Madoka and Ayako helped to cook while I'm still cleaning. Gene wasn't able to help me because he must go out. And that Narcissist...

"I pay you to do that so I don't have to help you." He said and went to his room. I sighed.

That Naru sure wanted to kill me! I must cleaned all the mansion included their room! I wanted to punch him once before I start. Forgot it, he won't let me hurt his precious face. Why? Because he is Naru-chan.

Well, he wasn't bad at all...

_Flashback _

_I was changed the curtain in front of his room. I was careless and slipped from the stair. I fall down. I closed my eyes ready to hit the floor but I felt someone caught me. When I opened my eyes, I was on his hands. He put me down. I blushed in embarrassment. _

"_T-Thank you Shibuya..." I said._

"_Klutz." He mocked and went in to his room_

If he could do something with his snake mouth...

I washed the entire curtain and the dirty sheet. I cleaned the cupboard to put all the things that I cleaned. I was curious how they could manage to live in that dirty place?

I managed to clean the entire mansion except their room and the library in a few days. At dinner, I ate with them except Gene. He hadn't come home since I was starting to work. Madoka and Ayako's food was delicious!

I started to work for the garden, I cut the grass and planted some seeds. I fixed the fountain and cleaned it. I realized there were some sprinkles too. I fixed it and set it so I didn't have to water the garden every day. The journey helped me to learn many things.

I went to the kitchen after it. "Ayako, Madoka, let me cook now. I finished with the garden." I said. Madoka and Ayako stared at me dumbly.

"That was quick!" They said in unison. I chuckled. I remembered when I was in my adventure, I could work three jobs in a day that made me must do anything fast. It was worthy anyway. Madoka and Ayako helped me to cook. Houshou and John praised me for the food. Houshou mocked Ayako because I cooked better than hers. They bickered all the lunch. That Narcissist said nothing.

I went to the library after it. The library was very huge! The books were so much and old. I carefully cleaned all of them and re-arranged it. I had worked at the library for a while before. But the books here were more rare and difficult to read. I wonder who want to read those books. Only a person crossed my mind, Shibuya Kazuya.

After finished with the library, I went to their room after I got their permission. I changed their bed sheet and cleaned the room. I also went to Naru's room. As I expected there was a big mirror in it!

Naru's room was dark and cold. It felt so lonely. His things were all black colored. His cloth was also black colored. Gene's room was not much different from it except the mirror.

Finally I could take a rest after I cleaned all the room. When I crossed the library, I saw Naru stood in front of the library.

Original Pov

'Am I going to the right place?' Naru thought. At the first day, he amazed with the corridor, hall and the dining room. It looked like he was in the different house. Now he was amazed with the library. 'She is really doing a great job.'

"Amazed with my work?" Mai teased. Naru looked at her. She was right but Naru won't admit it. Naru raised an eyebrow to her and went into the library. "At least he could praise me..." Mai grumbled.

"Mai." Naru called. Mai turned to him. He gave her an empty tea cup. "Tea." He closed the library door. Mai scowled.

"That Naru-chan..." Mai whispered angrily. "At least he could say please..." She went to the kitchen and made some tea. She took it to the library and put it on the table there. She saw Naru was searching for book. "What do you searching for?" She asked.

"Book." He answered in matter of fact.

Mai scowled. "I know you are searching for book..." He ignored her. "What kind of book do you search?"

Naru sighed. "It was about the Greek mythology." He answered.

Mai thought for a while. "It is on the third shelf from the right." Mai said.

Naru looked at the shelf and took out the book he searched. He moved to the table and sat there. He noticed that Mai was still there. "Do you need anything else?" He asked. Mai stormed out and slammed the door. Naru chuckled. He opened the door to the garden from the library.

Mai looked at him through the window from the corridor. He was sitting on the chair at the garden. He looked cool. 'Why he had a good look despite of his bad behavior?' Mai thought. She looked at him again. She felt her heartbeat throbbing faster. 'What's the matter with me? Don't tell me...' She sighed. Suddenly Mai remembered that she set the sprinkle around this time. She came into the garden.

"Shibuya, you better come in now." Mai said. Naru looked at her confused. "It will 'rain' soon."

Naru looked at the sky then looked back to her. "I don't understand how small your brain is or you had a problem with your eyes." He said.

Mai clenched her fist. "Don't say I didn't warn you..." Mai said. She took the book from Naru's hand and walked away. Just as she opened the door, the sprinkle active. She looked back at the soaked Naru and laughed. Naru scowled and glared at her.

'That stupid girl...' Naru thought angrily. He felt something dumped at his hair. Mai ruffled his hair with the towel while giggled. Naru sighed. He grabbed Mai's hand.

Mai felt her heartbeat faster and her cheek was hot. They looked at each other eyes for awhile.

"It isn't rain, silly..." Naru said and left her.

Mai clenched her fist angrily. She came back to her room and dropped herself on the bed. She buried her head to the pillow. "That arrogant, good looking, Narcissist..." She mumbled. She turned and stared at the ceiling. She sighed.

Mai walked out to the balcony and sat at the chair there. She leaned at the railing. The mansion was surrounded by the forest on the hill. She only could see the high trees and the main gate in front of the mansion. 'This mansion was like him. So lonely...' She thought.

Ayako came into her room. She saw Mai in her own world. She chuckled. Ayako tiptoed to Mai's back. "Mai-chan." She whispered. Mai screamed in surprise. Ayako laughed.

"Ayako!" Mai pouted while touching her neck.

"Your neck is sensitive, isn't it?" Ayako said. Mai blushed. "You're cute when you're blushing!"

Mai blushed more. "Do you need something?" Mai managed to ask.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Please buy these stuffs. Here's the money." Ayako gave her some money and the list. Mai amazed with the money that Ayako gave her.

"Isn't this too much?" Mai asked.

Ayako silenced for awhile. "Just bring it with you. You can use the rest if you want." Ayako said.

"But..."

"Just take it! You can ride a horse right?" Ayako pushed her to the door. "Take the horse in the barn on the left of this mansion."

"Okay..." Mai answered. She went out the mansion and turned left.

"Come before night okay!" Ayako shouted. She received no answer from Mai. Her smile faded. Houshou appeared beside her.

"Is she already gone?" Houshou asked.

"Yes... How is him?" Ayako said while walked into the mansion. Houshou followed her.

"I don't know too... I hope Gene-chan could come back soon."

They heard some noise outside. Eugene bursted in the room with a tall black haired man. "Where's him?" Eugene asked.

"He is in his room." Ayako answered.

"Hurry up, Lin!" They went away. Ayako and Houshou took their horse to the barn.

Mai arrived at the village. The market was still had a few people there. Mai bought the stuffs that Ayako wrote in the list.

"Thank you, Mai-chan! Do you need anything else?" The merchant asked.

"Nope! Thanks! You gave me quite a low price. Is it alright?" Mai asked.

"Of course! You helped me before from that monster! I only saw its shadow but I heard it's roared! Oh my God! If you weren't there to help us, we could have dead!"

Mai laughed a bit. "Speaking of the monster, there's a rumor that said the owner of the mansion up there is a vampire!" The other merchant said. Mai blinked.

"You must be careful Mai!" Another merchant said.

Mai smiled and bowed. She walked away. When she was quite far, she laughed. 'Naru will angry if he heard it! They suspect him as a vampire!' Mai thought. She looked around the market. 'Maybe I will buy something else. There still some money left. Ayako gave me too much money.'

Mai bought some other things and went to get the horse. She went back to the mansion. She led the horse to the back door of the kitchen and dropped the stuffs there. She led the horse back to the barn. She noticed that the number of horses increased.

"I wonder if it is Gene's horse." Mai said. She went back to the kitchen and arranged the things she just bought.

Lin came into the kitchen and surprised to see a stranger there. Mai in the other hand looked at him in surprise too. Before Mai could say anything, Lin lashed out at Mai.

* * *

Hopefully Lin won't kill Mai . Could she defeat Lin?

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's an update! Sorry, it took a long time. I wonder if anyone read my note in my profile before. Thanks for the reader and the reviewer. I'm going to reply all the review now.

rubyxdragon (1,2) Don't worry, he won't kill but maybe he would hurt her... Haha, just read!

flamegirl5500 (1) Her father told her to take the gun as a charm. Maybe Mai would or maybe not too! (still a mystery!!)

canadianviolet (1,2) Thank you! Lin was surprised, maybe he thought that she is a thief :p ?

hehe (1) Ok, I'll make sure she will

chibi-chan(1) Maybe I should make the girls are stronger than the boys? (laugh) Maybe if they were fighting, Madoka would win. (Lin and Naru are afraid to her anyway)

xSapphirexRosesxFanx (2) here's the update! Sorry to make you waiting!

Happy reading!!

* * *

Chap 3

When she saw Lin attacked. Mai unconsciously responded to defend herself, they were fighting for a while. Mai thought that she could escape but Lin was caught her off guard. He slammed her down. Mai yelped in pain.

Lin pulled a small sword out and put it on Mai's neck. Mai gasped.

"Who are you?" Lin asked. "What are you doing here?"

"At least let me go first! It's hurt!" Mai complained. Lin pushed the sword and drew some blood from her neck. "He is unkind..." Mai grumbled.

Madoka came in to see the ruckus. "Lin! Stop!" She shouted. She pulled Lin away and helped Mai to sit. Mai coughed a bit. "Oh my God! Are you alright, Mai-chan?" Mai nodded while touching her neck. "I'm sorry! I forgot to tell him that you're here!" Madoka panicked.

Lin looked at them confused. "You know her?" Lin asked.

"She is Taniyama Mai, the new maid here!" Madoka exclaimed.

"I..."

"Listen to me, Lin koujo! How many time I must warned you to ask first before act!" Madoka scolded him.

"You could die first if you asked." He reasoned.

"For God's sake, Lin!" Madoka glared at him.

"It's alright, Madoka-san. He's right for some reason..." Mai said.

Madoka sighed heavily. "You're really alright? You're still recovering from your previous wound..." She asked in concern.

"I'm really alright!" Mai said cheerfully. Lin took the bandage from the aid kit and patched her wound. Mai stunned in confuse.

"I'm sorry, Taniyama-san." He apologized.

"It's alright Lin-san... and thank you!" Mai smiled at him. He went out the kitchen.

"You're a weird girl. Why did you thank him?" Madoka asked.

"For help me to patch my wound, of course..." Mai answered. Madoka laughed a bit. She helped Mai to arrange the things. She told her a bit about Lin.

After finished with it, Mai searched for Ayako and gave the rest of money back. They met at the garden when Ayako was astonished. Mai had plant some small plant there. The garden had a tea scent too. The place was good to grow tea because it was on the hill. "I told you that you gave me too much!" Mai said.

Ayako looked at her strangely. "Have you bought all the stuff I wrote in the list?" She asked.

"Yes, all of them. I bought more than you asked but there's still left a lot. I have used it a bit too." Mai explained. Ayako smiled and patted Mai's head. Mai blinked in confuse.

"Here, take it." Ayako gave her the money.

"But it is too much!" Mai declined.

Ayako put the money on her hand and smiled. "Just take it. You could consider it as your payment."

"But..."

"I'm tired! Let's go back!" Ayako changed the topic. Mai nodded in defeat.

They walked to their room while chattering. Mai told Ayako about Lin. Ayako laughed. Gene and Lin met them at the corridor. "Hi, Mai." Gene greeted.

"Gene! Welcome home! When did you come back?" Mai asked.

"I just came back. I bring my friend here." Gene pointed at Lin.

"She had seen him, you know. He had GREETED Mai too!" Ayako mocked.

Lin looked away blushed unnoticed by the other. "Lin..." Gene glared at him.

"It's alright, he did a logical thing." Mai defended him.

Gene sighed. "But Mai, you did a great job! I didn't recognize my own home when I came back!" Mai blushed a bit.

"I didn't see any different." Naru commented out of nowhere. Mai jumped a bit. She didn't realize his presence but she scowled at his comment.

Mai put her hand on her hip. "You must learn to appreciate the other's work, Naru-chan." Mai critized. They looked at her stunned.

"What did you call me just now?" Naru asked. Mai sweatdropped.

"Shit, I blurted out..." Mai murmured.

"Mai, are you calling me N..."

"Ah! The other calls you that too, isn't it! Naru the Narcissist! I know that!" Mai said while patting Naru's shoulder. The other sweatdropped.

Houshou and Madoka laughed loudly. John was chuckled furiously. They was accidentally heard the conversation.

Naru scowled and went away. Gene breathed out and chuckled a bit. He smiled at Mai and went to follow his brother. Lin bowed and went with them.

"You had a great sense! Naru-chan is perfect for him!" Ayako said in her laughter.

"You're really interesting, Mai-chan." Madoka said.

"I want a daughter like you! Here come to your father!" Houshou said as he hugged me tightly.

"..Can't.. breath..." Mai said.

Ayako hit Houshou's head. "Release her, pervert." Ayako yelled.

Houshou let Mai go and smirked at Ayako. "Do you want to be hugged to Aya-chan?" He teased and received another hit. It sure would be a bump on his head later.

After dinner, Mai was left alone with Naru because Gene took the other for some business. Mai wanted to come along but the other resisted.

"Naru-chan, don't do anything to my daughter okay?" Houshou said half-joking.

"Since when she becomes your daughter?" Ayako commented. They started to bicker again.

"Here they go again..." John sighed. Mai and Madoka laughed.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Gene whispered to Naru. They were a bit far from them. "You could do it now."

"I'll manage somehow. Don't worry." Naru said. Gene nodded and went to join the other.

"Bye!" Mai waved to them. They went down the hill by horse. "What business they had in the middle of night like this?" Mai asked to Naru after the other gone. Naru raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth but Mai cut him before he mocked her again. "Okay, I know.. It's not my business.." Mai pouted. She came into the mansion.

Naru's pov

I chuckled when I heard she said "that arrogant, self important, handsome, cool, narcissist!" I couldn't guess if she praise me or critize me. I looked at the moon. I hoped nothing happen.

I went back to the mansion and took some books. I took it to the garden and start to read. I had asked when the sprinkle actived. I didn't want to get soaked again.

The garden smelled nice. The seeds that she planted start to grow. This place looked more alive. Maybe I should make her to work here longer. The others seemed like her company too. Especially Gene, since he stayed with me, I rarely saw his honest smile. He was always smiling even he was sad.

Suddenly the door opened. She came to me and put a cup of tea on the table in front of me and took the other for herself. She sat on the chair oppose me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

She sighed and looked at me annoyed. "I couldn't sleep and when I take a walk, I saw you here at least you can say thanks because I made tea for you..." She answered.

"I didn't ask you too." I said and took a sip. She made a good tea.

Mai glared at me for awhile and sighed. I thought she know that she wouldn't win against me. She stared at the sky quietly. Her hair was blown by the wind. It showed her slender neck. She looked pretty under the moon light.

Suddenly I felt my body was hot. My throat was dry and my head was dizzy. I fall down from the chair. Mai surprised. She immediately stood up and ran to me.

"Don't come!" I shouted. She backed a bit. "Go away!"

I clenched my fist tightly. The pain ran down my body. I knelt down, my hands supported my body. I started to sweat badly. My heart was beating louder and faster. I struggled to breath. I cried in pain. 'Please not now! I don't want to hurt her!'

I felt someone touched me. "Naru, Are you alright? Naru!" Mai asked in concern.

"Stupid girl! I told you to go away!" I shouted while fighting against my instinct.

"I can't leave you like this, Naru!"

My conscious went away. I couldn't control my body. I looked at Mai. She was panicked. She worried about me?

My body started to calm. I touched her cheek. She jumped a bit and blushed. "Na.. Naru?" She asked. "Are you alright? Your hand is cold..." She touched my hand. Her hand was warm.

I pulled her closer. She yelped in surprise. I chuckled a bit. I licked her neck. She was trembling a bit and squeacked. I loved to hear her voice and she smelt nice. I could felt her heartbeat increasing everytime I moved. I couldn't control myself anymore.

Mai's pov

Naru suddenly pulled me and licked my neck. His warm breathe tickled me. What is he doing! I could felt my own heartbeat! I bet he heard it too. Was he going to tease me again?

"Mai..." He whispered with raspy voice. I felt a strange aura. I knew this aura...

I tried to push him but he was stronger than me. He licked my neck again. I can't suppress my reaction. Damn it! I grabbed my gun which tied on my thigh but I stopped before I pull it. Can I shoot him? No, I don't want to shoot him... What should I do? Think harder, Mai! If you didn't shoot him, he will suck you up! Dammit! Where's everyone in the time like this!

Naru lifted his hand and pulled the bandage from my neck. The wound from Lin's sword was bleeding again. He licked at the wound. The shiver started to ran down.

"Mai... Your blood is delicious..." He whispered.

"Naru, stop it!" I demanded. But he just chuckled.

I hissed a bit when two sharp fangs bitten me. Naru sucked my blood. How stupid I was... I couldn't realize that he is a vampire sooner.

Now he bit my neck and drew my blood out with no mercy.

I couldn't push him even I struggled. My hand fell limp beside me as my mind became hazed.

"I don't want to die..." I whispered before I fell unconscious.

* * *

Whoops! Another cliffhanger! (laugh)

Naru is a vampire! What will happen to Mai?!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's an update! It takes less time than I expected, I should pay back for my late update last week!

Thank you to:

rubyxdragon- I'm quite uncertain with the personality though. Thank you! It's the longest review that I got from you!

HarunoRin- Hope not... If he did, then the story end. 0.0

Bagelnaut Orangepie- Thank you! I'm starting to like to write this story! Is it creppy enough or should I make it more creppy? (grin)

Yintyoma.Sin.Cardinal909- (")

canadianviolet- I started to like to be cliffie!! Just kidding (laugh). Well, if you read this chapterm you'll find your answer. I'm adding that after I read your review. Thank you for the idea!

And all the readers!!

Happy reading!!

* * *

Chap 4

"Naru..." Mai whispered. Naru came back to his sense. He removed his fangs and looked at the girl who fell unconscious.

"Mai! Mai!" He shouted in panic. "Damn it! I shouldn't decline it!" Naru checked for her pulse and her breath. Naru breathed in relief when he sure that Mai's alright.

He drew back his fangs and re-patch Mai's new wound that he just gave her. He took her to her room and laid her on the bed.

"I'm sorry Mai..." He whispered. He kissed her forehead and caressed her face. He held Mai's hand and sat beside her bed. "How could I do this to her..." He said painfully. "Damn it!"

Gene and the other came back not long after. They went to the barn first then came into the mansion. Lin wasn't with them. He back to his place after they finished.

"Did you see when Mai called him Naru? His face was funny!" Houshou said.

"She surprised me you know..." Madoka said.

"So did I. I almost thought she knew that he is Oliver Davis." Gene said.

Ayako giggled. "Lin was surprised too, wasn't he? His expression was funny too!" Ayako said. They laughed.

Ayako glanced at the garden from the window. She saw the broken cup and fallen chair. She opened the door from the corridor. Madoka stopped. "I smell blood scent." Madoka said.

Ayako gasped. "Houshou, Madoka, Gene, John! Look!" Ayako pointed at the garden. They surprised to see the garden in mess. "What happened here!"

Houshou came into the garden and looked around the table. "There's a small stain of blood here..." Houshou said.

Gene's eyes widened. "Oh my God..." Madoka said.

Gene ran into Naru's room but found nothing. He cursed lightly. The other followed him to Mai's room. When the door opened, they saw Naru held Mai's hand and looked at them in fear.

Gene came in and slapped him hard. Naru looked down. The other gasped. Madoka came in silently and checked at Mai. Houshou, Ayako and John stood on the other side from the twin.

"She is alright, just lack of blood..." Madoka whispered.

"You said that you would manage..."Gene said harshly.

"I'm sorry..." Naru said.

"You what? How could you apologize easily after what you have done, NOLL!" Gene shouted.

"..." Naru said nothing. He didn't dare to look up to his furious brother. Gene pulled his collar. He glared at his brother. Their blue eyes met.

"How could you do that to her! I told you before, Oliver! If you couldn't manage just suck mine! Why did you have to be such stubborn! If you sucked mine, something like this wouldn't be happen!"

Naru shoved Gene's hand angrily. "Do you think I like to do that!? Screw it, Gene! Even you said it was alright to suck yours, I'm not! I barely could control myself! I could kill you! I COULD KILL YOU! I tried! I tried to fight against that cursed instinct but I can't!" Naru shouted back. "I don't want to do it too! Damn it! I don't want to suck anybody's blood!"

Gene's eyes softened. "Noll..." He whispered. "I'm sorry..." Gene pulled him into his embrace. Naru was trembling a bit. Gene hugged him tighter as their tears started to flow down.

The other looked at the twin sympathycally. The twin was looked same but different in their destiny. Gene was human but Naru was vampire, a half blooded. The twin moved to the balcony so they could talk privately.

"Destiny is cruel, isn't it?" Ayako said in low voice. Her tears were fallen down when she saw the twin screaming at each other. Houshou lent his shoulder to her.

"..." John said nothing. He was looked at the twin quietly.

Madoka sighed many times. "Poor boys..." Madoka said. "They are suffering..."

"Oliver-san was changed a bit since Mai came isn't he?" John suddenly said. "Oliver-san never teases or mocks the other like that before. Sometimes I saw him smile too." John smiled at his memory. "I felt very happy. This mansion is livelier with her here. We're closer than before. Weird, isn't it? We barely know about her..."

Madoka stroked John's blonde hair and smiled at him. "We feel the same as you, John..." Madoka said. "We are isolated from both human and vampire. They won't understand us. They won't accept us because vampire and human live together. They called us cursed existence and feel disgusted to us. Even they don't know whether we're a vampire or not." Madoka whispered in heart-rending.

"I don't matter it if they felt like that to us... I had decided to live with you all. But I don't know if I can take it anymore if Mai-chan hates us..." Houshou said. He looked at Ayako.

"Me too... I have attached to this girl... She's like my sister." Ayako said. Houshou caressed Ayako's hair slowly. They silenced. They could hear the twin was still talking.

Naru and Gene were leaning at the railing. Both of them were staring at the forest.

"Gene, do you like her?" Naru asked. Gene jumped and blushed a bit. "Don't try to hide it, Gene. I had live with you for nineteen years."

Gene looked down to his hand and looked back at the forest. "I like her but I'm not love her, Noll. I like her company, she's like a friend, a sister, a helper, a comrade and also a mother to me..." Gene looked at his brother. "But not as a lover..." Gene continued.

"I love her, Gene... I love her... It's the first time I fall in love and I had hurt her... I had hurt the girl I loved..." Naru clenched his hand tightly.

"Noll, don't hurt yourself more than you had..." Gene said. He touched Naru's hand. "I know what you feel... But now, we must think about more important thing." Naru nodded. Gene turned to his back. He sighed while rubbing his forehead. 'Maybe I should have take Mai when I went to drive those guilds away. It is better if she know that we are hated even it means she would go away from us better than this incident...'

In this world there were many kinds of the cursed breed. Each breed also has variety types. Like vampire have four types and one exception. All of them have poison in their fangs. It could make the poisoned creature become an Elfe. The first type was the highest. The pureblood, which was the strongest very strong. They looked like a normal person. They had a pair of bat wings and golden eyes. They could hide their wings, claws, fangs and change their eye color. They called Patricien.

The second type was the normal vampire, they were quite strong but they didn't have golden eyes. They called Courant. They served the Patricien. But some of them who won't obey under the Patricien would make their own village and labeled as a rebel.

The third type was the vampire whose blood was mixed by the Patricien or Courant. This type had the less power than the second type but not quite different in appearance. The most different was they only had their instinct to suck blood and follow the order from the vampire whose blood mixed with his or hers. They called Serient.

The fourth type was the rotten vampire or the zombie vampire. The vampire from three types before who had rotten or a creature who has been poisoned by the vampire's fang. They would slowly change into the zombie vampire, the creature who had a dark skin and bloodshot eyes. Its sound was similar to a very vicious tiger. They only had instinct of blood and follow the higher vampire. But sometime they only would follow their instinct than their master. They didn't have any emotion. They called Elfe.

The exception vampire was the rarest. A half blooded vampire. This vampire was born by the couple of a human and the vampire. This type was hated by both vampire and human. It was logic because vampires and humans were hunting each other. Their appearance was same as normal human but they could change their body like vampire. They didn't really need blood but they had their instinct too. Their power was great but they could be killed by normal weapon unlike the other type. This type was rare because usually there's a dominant gen between the human and the vampire. In this type, the gen was mixed perfectly.

Gene was a human. His human's gen was dominant. Naru was the half blooded vampire, both of the human and the vampire's gen was mixed perfectly, his fangs also had the same toxic like the other vampire too.

"I will give my blood before Mai changed to Elfe..." Naru said.

"I don't know if your blood could manage or not... But are you sure? She won't be stay same like now if she becomes a serient." Gene said. "She would only obey."

"It's better than saw her became that creature." Naru buried his head to his hand. "I'm such a monster..." He whispered.

"Yes, you are a monster." Mai who leaned at the door between the room and balcony said.

The twin turned to her in surprise. John and Madoka were unable to move. They were restricted by something. Houshou and Ayako was bind by something.

"Mai..." Naru whispered.

"I was careless before. I didn't feel your vampire aura before also Madoka's." Mai said. She crossed her arms and looked at them intently. Gene and Naru shivered under her gaze. They never thought that Mai could look at them like that.

"I'm sorry, Mai... I didn't mean to... I couldn't control myself. I'm really sorry, Mai... I-I didn't ask you to forgive me too. I can't forgive myself because I had attacked the girl I loved." Naru admitted. "I want you to know, Mai... I love you..."

They didn't notice that Mai had stiffened a bit because she relaxed soon. She chuckled a bit. "What a sweet word you had Naru-chan..." Mai said. "Even you had bit me..." Mai pulled her gun out.

"Did you know Naru? I am a hunter." She pointed her gun with her right hand to Naru. Naru and Gene were stunned in silence.

"Mai! Please stop!" Ayako said.

"Mai-chan! Think about it!" Houshou shouted.

"Mai-san..." John muttered.

"Please Mai, let him alive... Noll has suffered for a long time..." Madoka pleaded.

Mai ignored them and continued without left her gaze from the half blooded vampire, "This gun was special designed, you know. My family was hunter too. I got this from my deceased father when we got attacked by some groups of vampires ten years ago. And for ten years, I am persistent to keep living and hunting those vampires who attacked human. I had trained and trained no matter how difficult it is. I went to the various places and fought against much cursed creatures. I lost of count how much I killed. You can say that I had a good luck so I could still alive until now."

"Mai please let my brother go. He is halfblooded and he has experienced much bad memories. We are the only one who accepted him." Gene said. Gene stunned when he felt a gun bullet an inch beside him. Naru stood in front of his brother to protect him.

"These ten years, I always hunt down every cursed creature who intended to harm anyone. These damned ten years... I had decided to hunt every of them like when they destroyed my family. I had hunted every of them without fail. I had made my mind to keep living to seek my revenge. Even I have to be hurt, lonely, suffer... But you destroyed it just in five months..." Mai continued. "Do you think I can forgive you?"

"No, I don't. I don't mind if you want to kill me. I would be happy if I could be killed by the girl I loved. I had enough. I don't care with my life. But please let me give my blood to you. I don't want you changed into that nasty creature." Naru pleaded.

"I better died than changed into a vampire, Naru."

"Mai!" Naru begged.

Mai pointed his gun to Naru's heart.

"Naru-chan." Mai whispered and she pulled the trigger.

A loud bang could be heard throughout the mansion.

* * *

Whoops, another cliffhanger?? (laugh)


	5. Chapter 5

Here's an update! Faster than usual? No? (sigh) I updated as fast as I can. Anyway, I made a bit additional in the end. Tell me what do you think about it after you read ok?? Thanks to all the reviewer:

Kasuga Raito- I also love it! Thank you for waiting! Do you find it interesting? Glad to know that.

Yintyoma.Sin.Cardinal909- (Grin) Let's see who's died!

Orangepie- (laugh) It's not a knowledge, just an imagination. I wonder if there is a vampire like that... Okay, let's see if your wish granted?

HarunoRin- I have update sooner this time 0

rubyxdragon- I like that part the most for now. Sounds cool...( For me) Just read and found out whether your hope granted or not! ()

xSapphirexRosesxFanx- thanks!

canadianviolet- Am I unfair? Hey, calm down, I have update sooner. Forgive meeee! (0)

And all the readers, happy reading!!

* * *

Chap 5

Naru closed his eyes, he prepared to receive the bullet but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes. Mai was standing there with teary eyes. Her hand fall limp beside her.

"You arrogant, egoistical, overconfident, stupid, handsome, cool narcissist!!" Mai shouted. "How could you make me throw my decision just by five months! You make me failed to kill a vampire right under my nose! You make me failed to kill a narcissist vampire like you! Damn it!"

Mai ran into him and pulled him into a kiss. It was a quick and innocent kiss but it meant more for Naru. Naru blinked in confuse. "Just by five months you make me fall in love with a certain narcissist vampire..." Mai said the last part with a blush. "How could I kill someone I loved?"

Naru breathed out. He forgot that he was holding his breath. Then he chuckled furiously and burst into a laugh. His tear also fall down. Gene rubbed his back head confused but also relieved. Naru leaned to the railing to support himself. He couldn't stop laugh or his tear. He laughed like a drain. Mai blushed more. She could hear Naru whispered stupid girl in the middle of his laughter.

After Naru calmed, He wiped the tear on his eyes. "It's the first time I laughed hard." Naru admitted. Naru patted Mai's head. "I could never guess what did you think when you use your brain."

Mai blushed again. "Shut up..."Mai said angrily. Naru laughed a bit.

"Sorry to interrupted your sweet moment but can you release us?" Houshou asked.

"It was an animal rope. Just untie the rope. It was right in front of your hand." Mai pointed.

Ayako sweat dropped. "Animal rope..." She said while helping Houshou to untie the rope.

"Mai-san, How about us?" John asked.

"John, you are not a vampire. You can move, can't you?" John tried to move his hand and blushed. He was too surprised to think. He stood up and the spell was broken. Madoka could move again.

Gene dropped himself at the chair. "I'm tired! Mai! You drained my energy!"Gene commented. "I thought my heart would out when I heard a 'bang'."

"I was very stiff and afraid! This stupid girl!!" Houshou ruffled Mai's head. Ayako joined in.

Mai sulked. She felt someone pulled her. Naru hold her close. Her back leaned to his body. Mai blushed a bit. "Why don't you shot me when I suck you?" He asked.

"I can't, idiot vampire. I had said that I love you. I can't bring myself to kill you." Mai answered while looked at that deep sea eyes.

Naru let her go and looked at her eyes to eyes."But now you would forget all your emotion once you became a Serient."

Mai put her hand to her waist and smirked. "Due your lack function of your brain now, I'll remind you. Most of the hunters are Seraph and I am a seraph. And as a seraph, I am immune to vampire's poison."

Naru stood there stunned. "Of course not, I know most of the hunters are seraph but I don't know that a stupid girl like you is a seraph" Naru said in his cool attitude. He always hate to admit that he was wrong or he had forgotten. Mai huffed angrily. They all laughed.

Mai eyes started to blur again. Her body felt very heavy. Two shots were quite hard for her in her current condition. She fell down. Her gun dropped with a big noise.

Naru caught her. "Mai!" He shouted. Madoka rushed to her side to check on her.

"Don't worry, Noll. She's just fall asleep." Madoka said. Noll laid her on her bed and sighed.

John took the gun on the floor. "Heavy..." John said when he lifted the gun.

"Let me see." Houshou said. He took the gun from John's hand. "Whoa! How could I shoot if the gun is soooo heavy!"

Ayako took the gun with two hands. Her hands were trembling. "Oh my God..." She muttered.

Gene took the gun. He looked at it carefully. "No wonder it is heavy. It made by a very rare black orchicalum and a very pure diamond. It is very effective to fight against any cursed breed." Gene said. He gave the gun to Noll.

"So, if she shot me, I would have died in no time?" Naru asked while looking at the gun.

"This gun is also a normal gun even though its bullet came from the user's energy. You are half blooded vampire, Noll. You could die with a normal weapon too. But if she didn't shoot at your vital organ, i think you wouldn't . Madoka, make sure you never touch this gun."

Naru caressed Mai's forehead and sat beside her. He put the gun beside her. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He turned and went out the room. Madoka and Ayako stayed at the room while the other came back to their own room.

Mai's pov

In the dream

I was outside from the mansion. In the night when all of my family was killed. Those cursed creatures flied around my house. I and that man were hiding on the bushes and walked away silently. That man was holding my hand. "Where will you take me?" I asked.

"To my place. Don't worry, Mai-chan. You're safe there." That man reassured.

"I don't care about it anymore... I don't have anyone... They had gone..." I looked down.

That man sighed. He looked at the house and looked back at me. He knelt down and hugged me. "Then make one, Mai... I'm ready to be someone for you."

_Someone for you..._

End of dream.

I woke up in the middle of night. Ayako was slept on the chair beside me. There was a bowl of water and a towel on the table beside the bed. How long I slept?

I sat up slowly and touched my neck. There was a bandage on it. The wound still a bit hurt. My hand touched something. My gun was beside me. It must have dropped when I fall.

I got out from the bed and walked out slowly. I looked at Naru's room. I clenched my fist and walked to the stair. I went to the garden. The table and the chair were back to its place.

'Madoka and Ayako must have cleaned it.' I thought. I saw something moved in the library. I went to the library. I stopped in front of the back door of the library when I heard Lin's noise.

"She knew your identity!?" Lin said quite aloud.

"I don't know whether she know or not but she know that Noll is half blooded." Madoka explained.

"It doesn't matter Lin, she won't tell anyone." Gene reassured. Were they talking about Naru? I remembered they called him Oliver Davis. The famous half-blooded vampire who deceived by the human and the vampire. He had known as a cold and heartless vampire. He never show any mercy. He had a big fang and fooled his prey by his sweet attitude. I compared that description with Naru. I wanted to laugh. It didn't fit him even a bit!

Well, it's truth that he was cold, but he had a heart and showed some mercy sometime. He didn't have any sweet attitude at all. He only could make the other want to punch him badly.

"You can't trust her easily. I saw she brought a gun on her thigh back then." Lin said. I sweat dropped a bit. No wonder he attacked me.

"She is a hunter. It's normal for her to carry that." Naru said lightly.

"A hunter! I guessed that! Noll! Are you realized what it mean? What if she was sent by a guild!"

"I'm not sure about that. But, Gene, Matsuzaki, John, and Takigawa are hunter too and I have lived with them for quite long time." Naru argued back. My eyes widened in surprise. They are what!? Oh right, they exorcise the Elfe when they helped me...

"Are you sure she wouldn't kill you?"

"Don't worry too much, Lin. Mai-chan won't kill him." Madoka said.

"We can't let her stay any longer."

"Lin, this is my mansion. I can decide who can stay or not." Naru said. I heard a big bang voice from inside. I bet Lin must have slammed the table. I hoped the table didn't break down.

"Noll!" Lin shouted in anger.

"Lin, I fall in love with her." I blushed a bit. I had kissed him back then, didn't I? Oh my God! That was my first kiss!!

Original pov

Lin exhaled noisily. He slumped back to his seat. He rubbed his forehead a bit and looked back at Naru. "But Noll, what if you unconsciously bit her when she attack you?"

Naru stiffened a bit. He put his book away and looked at Lin. "I had bit her, Lin."

"For God's sake, Noll..." Lin took a deep breath. 'He really make me headache!'

"She is a seraph like them." Naru sighed too. 'Lin is surely annoying.'

Lin shook his head lightly. 'This stubborn vampire is really drained my power out.' "I understand. Just remember Noll. Be careful at your instinct. It became fiercer when the full moon passed. Even you had drank blood, you should be careful" Lin warned.

"I know, Lin. But I think I can manage for a few months..." Naru said.

"How about your place,Lin?" Gene asked.

Lin took his bag and opened the door to corridor. "The hunter didn't too bother with the rumor but I heard that somebody will come here again. I can't do much to draw the information since I am a vampire too. If there was a high level hunter there, they will notice me."

"Thanks to that annoying princess and prince for leaked it out." Madoka said sarcastically.

Mai felt someone touch her. He hurried to cover her mouth before she screamed. Houshou smiled at her. He pulled her back to the mansion.

"It's not good to eavesdropping, Mai-chan! Father doesn't like it!" Houshou joked. Mai blushed a bit.

"Sorry..." Mai muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Naru-chan. Are you hungry? John made hot cocoa just now."

Mai nodded. They went to the kitchen. John smiled happily when he saw Mai came.

"Mai-san! Are you feeling better? I worried because you haven't awake for two days!" John said.

"Yup! I felt much better!" Mai said.

Houshou took three cups of hot cocoa and give it to them. They sat at the table and talked a bit.

"Yes, I am a hunter. Or you could say a monk. I was teamed up with Ayako. We are from the same temple. My temple attacked by the vampire five years ago and the only a few managed to save themselves include us. We were travelling until we got here. Naru-chan, Gene and John attacked us because we intruded their territory. Do you know what Naru-chan said when we say that we want to seek revenge to him?" Houshou asked with a grin.

"He wasn't the one who did it?" Mai guessed.

"No! He said 'You two still need one thousand years to defeat me'! What the hell! He is really annoying! When I heard that my jaw dropped! Gene and John was laughing behind him." Houshou mimicked Naru's voice. They laughed. "Then John offered us to stay with them. Gene agreed while Naru said nothing. I got some problem with Lin too. He still doesn't like us until now."

"So John lived here longer?" Mai asked.

John smiled. "I had no home and family. As far I remember, the one who take care of me was father Hamen and Sister Keith. They are Madoka-san's friend so they sent me here. I was afraid to the vampire that time. But Madoka-san is threat me well. I think that I'm stupid because I had worried too much. I am happy to be with them. Madoka-san doesn't mind to take care of me too. Madoka-san is strict sometime but the truth is she really concerned and cared about us." John told.

Mai took a sip of the cocoa and sighed. "Sorry about back then." Mai apologized.

"Don't worry, Mai-chan. It's okay. Nobody get hurt too!" Houshou said while stroked Mai's hair slowly.

"Em... Mai-san..." John hesitantly said. They looked at him. John fidgeted a bit. "I.. You see... I don't like the Elfe or cursed creature too...I killed them too... Well..." John uneasily said.

Mai blinked a bit and smiled. "Don't worry, John. I won't hurt Madoka-san or Naru-chan." 'I doubt if I could hurt Lin-san...' I added in my mind. "I had commited that I only hunt the one who intended to harm the human." Mai reassured. John blushed a bit and nodded. "But Naru really can't hold back. The other vampire didn't take as much as him. He took it quite much..." Mai complained.

"I never got sucked so I don't know about that." Houshou said. "But usually vampire suck until their prey died, don't they?"

"It's not the first time I got sucked. Some classes were like that but the other weren't. Most of the Elfe will do that. But it's really the first time I didn't kill the vampire who attacked me since I started my adventure and Naru is the only vampire who take my blood this much." Mai admitted.

'If you're attacked in your adventure, I'm sure you had shot them before they sucked more.' Houshou thought. Unknown to them, Gene and Naru were listening to their conversation.

"Mai, if you don't mind, I want to hear about... your family..." Houshou hesitated said.

"My family..." Mai looked down. She glanced at the two men in front of her while thinking. She sighed. "My family was..."

Suddenly Ayako rushed and hugged Mai tightly. "Oh my God Mai!! I was afraid when I didn't see you in your bed!" She said. "You shouldn't walk! You are still weak!"

Naru clenched his fist angrily while Gene tried to calm his brother. Houshou and John decided to drop the conversation. Ayako scolded Mai who just smiled sheepishly.

"Stupid monk, take this stupid girl to her room." Ayako ordered.

"Ayako, I can walk by myself!" Mai argued.

"I said no and I won't change my decision." Ayako glared as Mai pouted childishly. They didn't break their eye until Mai lifted up by someone. Naru's hand was at Mai knees and shoulder. Mai yelped in surprise and blushed.

Naru walked away followed by Ayako. Houshou shrugged and cleaned the table with John. Gene smiled and walk next to Naru teasing Mai.

"Mai-chan, you can start to call me nii-san if you want! You'll be my sister in law later!" Gene teased. Mai's face reddened a bit like a peach.

"Gene, shouldn't you call her nee-san instead? You're my younger brother after all!" Naru replied.

"I'm older than you, mother said that too." Gene opposed.

"Father said that I'm older." Naru argued back.

"Madoka said that I'm more mature and KINDER than you."

"Lin said that I'm more mature and SMARTER."

"I'm more responsible."

"I'm more experienced."

The twin argued who was the older like a child. Ayako giggled and Mai laughed. Mai's head rested at Naru's chest. She could hear his heartbeat. She could look at his happy face. Even the twin was quarreled, they were smiling.

"I had my first kiss quicker than you, end of conversation." Naru ended the fight when they arrived at Mai's room and Mai was blushing like an apple.

"Hey! No fair!" Gene pouted.

They laughed when suddenly a flash appeared. Gene held a camera and a note which was from where it appeared was still a mystery. He wrote something while grinning. Naru put Mai at the bed then ran to chase his brother. "Stop right there!" Naru scolded.

"I don't want! Take it if you can!" Gene laughed as he ran faster. "The goal is the main gate!"

When the twin's sound can't be heard again, Ayako laughed. Mai blinked in confuse. "Gene is brother complex." Ayako explained simply.

"They are weird family, aren't they?" Mai laughed.

"Not only them. We are family, Mai." Ayako said with a smile. Mai looked at her with teary eyes. Ayako hugged her while Mai cried at her embrace.

Down the hill,

"It has been a long time..." The eye glassed man said on his horse.

"Yes, it is. Shall we greet them, Osamu-kun?" The doll-like girl said behind her sleeve.

"Let's go, Masako-chan..."

* * *

**Little talk in the SPR office (Writer pov)**

I took a deep breath after posting my story. I took the tea that Mai made for me.

"Finally a new chapter." Houshou said while reading the story with my pc with John, Masako and Ayako. Naru looked at his own pc with Gene and Mai. Lin and Madoka read it at Lin's office.

"Oh God, I'm glad I'm not kill him." Mai said.

"Not even in your dream, Mai. Nice work, Aoi." Naru said the mock and the complement in the same time.

Mai clenched her fist angrily. 'Maybe I should kill him that time.'

"Haha, Am I brother complex? I just taking some photo and sometime stalk at him." Gene said lightly. Naru looked at him in surprise. "Just kidding, idiot." We all laughed.

"Hey, what's this?" Mai asked. She pointed at the screen.

I looked over her shoulder"Oh, it is just a funny story. It has nothing to do with the main story though. I make it just for fun." I answered.

"Let me see!" Houshou said. He scrolled the bar down and started to read.

**OMAKE**-What if Mai's gun is a normal gun?

"Naru-chan." Mai whispered and she pulled the trigger. A loud bang could be heard throughout the mansion. Naru closed his eyes, he prepared to receive the bullet but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes. Mai looked at the gun and laughed nervously. "Out of bullet..."

**End of omake.**

Mai hit my head. It was very hurt! "Why you..." She said angily. I could see her anger. I smiled sheepishly. She glared at me. "I won't be that stupid." The other SPR team snickered silently.

Naru smirked at her. "I'm sure she could do that." Naru said.

Mai looked at Naru intently and scowled. "What do you mean by that!? Shouldn't you help me??"

Gene patted the my shoulder. I looked at him. "I'm relieved that you made the bullet is from the user's energy or Mai would have died since long time ago and it means I lost my future sister."

I laughed a bit. "Mai, you should be proud. Everyone worried about you!" I said.

Mai glared at the writer. "Worried about my stupidity. Yes, I know and thank you." She answered sarcastically.

"Well then another cliffhanger! Looks like Yasuhara-san and Hara-san coming! See you all!" I put my pc in my bag and went out from the SPR office.

* * *

I added a 'little talk and omake'. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Here's an update! Sorry for the lateness, I'm remake this chapter because I stuck in the middle so I change it and you know it took some time!! Thanks to the reviewer:

Orangepie- Your welcome! I'm glad that I'm update faster... Honestly I want to make Gene died but if there's no him, who will annoy the narcissist? (Don't want any spam in my mail)

canadianviolet- Haha, I'll try my best to be fast! Am I fair enough? (Grin)

Kasuga Raito- Hey, Rein and Raito! Thanks for the review! Don't laugh to much when you're alone or the other will thought like Rein was. (laugh) But I'm also laughing when I re-read my story when they were in argue and received a strange stare from my friend (blush). That took all my idea because I don't know who is the older one.

rubyxdragon- If she killed him, the story end. You don't want a sad ending too, do you?

Yintyoma.Sin.Cardinal909- haha, I don't know what intallmeant is... Thank you anyway!

xSapphirexRosesxFanx- (I)( wink back)

luna-moongoddess- The rest is coming!!

And all the readers! Happy reading!!

* * *

Chap 6

Mai was cleaning the front yard after she finished with the mansion. She couldn't stay at bed all time while the place started to dusted again. She had healed anyway. The only thing that made her stay in bed was Ayako.

The door was opened. Mai was concentrating to finish her work so she completely unaware of that. Naru smirked while saw her sweeping the front yard. He walked to the girl slowly and leaned to her left ear. "Morning, Mai." He whispered. Mai yelped in surprise and turned to her back.

"Naru!" She scolded and touched her left ear. "Why can't you approach me more naturally!" She blushed a bit.

Naru laughed a bit. He had knew all of her weak point. "It is your fault that you didn't notice me. Honestly, how could you still alive with that dull brain." Naru mocked. Mai pouted and blushed. Naru chuckled and cuddled her. "You're cute." He said.

"Na...Naru!" Mai struggled. "I'm working right now!" Mai reasoned. She was blushing furiously.

"Just consider this as your work too." Naru stated calmly.

"He!? Naru, what do you want?!" Mai asked in ambarassment.

"Mai, tea, in my room." He whispered and went back to the mansion.

Mai blinked in confused and clenched her fist. "That narcissist!" She shouted angrily. Naru chuckled. Gene wrote something in his note and took some picture quietly. Madoka shook her head slowly. She felt bad to Mai because Naru was still like to tease her but also felt bad to Naru because his twin was still brother complex. She smiled a bit.

Mai grumbled while taking the tea to his room. Mai knocked his room and came in. She looked at Naru who sat at the bed reading book. "I'll put your tea here." Mai said as she put the tea on the table. Naru put his book away and walked to Mai. "What?" Mai irritated asked.

Naru held her chin up and smirked. "You know Mai, you're still immature. You should learn how to kiss properly." Naru said.

Mai blushed a bit. "Why do you become such a pervert and childish like Bou-san? Are you really Naru or you are another twin of Naru?" She asked.

Naru laughed a bit and he leaned down. Mai's face was become redder every time Naru leaned down. Mai closed her eyes when she felt their lips touched. Mai put her hand to Naru's chest to push him but her hands was held by Naru's right hand while his left hand deepen the kiss.

Naru let her go but he still held her hand. He was breathing normally while Mai was out of breath. "Damn... you... Narcissist... vampire..." Mai said in heavy breath. 'He must be a good swimmer!' Mai thought.

"Do you want more?" Naru teased.

Mai blushed and pouted. "Naru!" Mai scolded and Naru laughed. Naru pulled her hand and hugged her. Mai hugged him back and smiled. 'He laughed a lot.' Mai thought. Mai wanted it last longer but...

FLASH! Naru and Mai seperated in surprise. They looked at the light source. "Damn, I forgot to turn the blitz off..." Gene said while looking at his camera. "Oh well, It still was the longest record." Gene said while writing on his note.

Naru clenched his fist. "Gene, have you done your last rites?" Naru asked with a scary sweet smile. Mai took two step away from the angry vampire.

Gene sweatdropped and backed a bit. He smiled back to his twin brother. "I don't have to do that because my sweet and lovely brother won't let me killed." Gene replied.

"I wonder how's that... Surely YOUR brother won't let you killed by the other but YOUR brother can kill you by HIS OWN hand."

"Oops, time to go. See ya, Mai-chan!" Gene ran away.

"Come back here, stupid hunter!" Naru shouted angrily and chased his brother again.

Madoka and Ayako came in while laughing. "Gene always lead Naru a merry chase." Madoka commented. Mai sighed. This mansion's people won't let them had a proper romantic time. Mai blushed a bit at her thought.

"Sorry, Mai-chan. I want to ask you to do the groccery again." Ayako said as she gave Mai the list and the money.

"No problem, Ayako. But you give too much..." Mai said.

"Just take it and use it as you like."

Mai nodded happily and went to the barn to get the horse. She went to the market place. Every merchant has recognized her. "Good morning, Mai-chan!" The merchant greeted.

"Good morning! How are you? Is the wound from before had healed?" Mai asked.

"Perfectly! Now now, what can I do for you?"

Mai asked for the things on the list. She put the grocery at the horse's bag and went to see around the market after she finished to the her task. She had recognized some of the villagers. She had helped them when the hunter from the guild didn't aware at the Elfe which barked in. The villagers liked her. Half of them were children. Somehow the children attached to her in first sight.

"Mai nee-chan!!" A little girl ran into her but she tripped on a stone. Mai caught her in no time. "Thank you, Mai nee-chan!" The little girl smiled at her.

"You should be careful, Micchan." Mai said.

"It's useless to say that, Mai-chan. Micchan always tripped even in straight and clear road." The boy behind her commented. Mitsuki whinned.

The girl and the boy were in the same ages. They were twin. The girl was twelve years and she was a trainee same as her brother. They learnt how to hunt from the hunter in a guild. The girl's name is Mitsuki and the boy's name is Satsuki. They lived with their mother, Atsuki who owned an inn that Mai used to live when she arrived at this village. Their father was a great hunter but he died in his quest. The twin admired their father so much, they wanted to be a traveling hunter like their father so they also didn't join the guild.

"Sacchan, how's your training?" Mai asked.

"Fine, but the teacher are lame. I had won from them three times in a row today. Do want to compete with me, Mai-chan? I'm sure I can win from you!" Satsuki said.

Mai laughed a bit. Satsuki was high prided like Naru. Mai ruffled Satsuki's hair. "You said that a few days ago but you still lost." Mai said.

Suddenly an explosion could be heard. A man landed hard in front of Mai and the twin children. That man was full of scratch and wound. The villagers and the merchants around were shouting. Two Elfes flied to the wounded man. Satsuki and Mitsuki drew their sword and fought that Elfe back. The Elfes pushed them and Mitsuki tripped. Satsuki rushed to help Mitsuki. The two Elfes opened their mouth and attacked with their fang. Satsuki held Mitsuki tight.

Bang! Bang! The Elfes were shot and screamed before they disappeared. "A mistake in battle can result your life, you know." Mai said and helped the twin to stand up. The gun that she used just now was a normal hunter gun. She rarely used her father's gun if she didn't have to. It took quite much energy from its user.

"Thank you..." The twin said.

Mai pointed the gun to a man and a woman beside them. They smiled evilly. "Wow, you're a great hunter." That man said. "I wonder if I can be your student."

"Don't try to fool me, you Patricien." Mai said.

That man touched his chin. He was smiling warmly but Mai could see his mask behind that smile. "I think I had hid my presence perfectly..." The woman beside him chuckled behind her sleeve.

'I was aware of that hiding presence thing thanks to the narcissist.' Mai thought. 'But Naru still can get me... Oh well...'

"Oh well, are you sure you can kill us just by that rusted gun?" The man mocked.

"Let's see who's dead first, me or you." Mai challaged. They laughed and looked at her evilly.

Mai felt other Elfes presence behind and she turned to shoot the Elfe before they attacked the villagers. When she turned back to the Patriciens, they had gone. Mai cursed lightly.

Mai helped the merchant to cleaned the mess. "I don't think that two is vampire.." The merchant said.

"You know them?" Mai asked.

"No, but it is disguisting that they looked like us! They must be the vampires who lived in that mansion. Oh my, it's so disguisting! How can a human live with that nasty creature! I don't think they're human! They must be a vampire too! I heard that if someone drank vampire blood, they can be immortal like vampire..."

"We always give them high prices when they come. Don't think that because we lost in power, we'll stay quiet. We'll make them leave! We won't let those nasty group stay in peace. " The other merchant said. "The hunters were sent to that place but they all failed. What they think they do! They should banish that group! Mai-chan, maybe you... Mai-chan?"

Mai was lost in her thought. She didn't hear what that merchant said. 'That's why Ayako always give me too much money. It isn't fair!' Mai thought. 'But I can understand the villager's feeling too... What should I do?'

"Mai!" The merchant shouted at me. Mai yelped in surprise. "What happened? You're spacing out."

"Eh? No, nothing!" Mai said. " I have to go! See you later!" Mai took Mitsuki and Satsuki's hand and went away. She took the kids to their home and went back to the mansion.

Mai's pov

After I arrived, I arranged the stuffs while thinking. It seemed like Ayako didn't want to tell me about it too. Argh! It's too confusing! I understood how the human hate to be near with the vampire. The human was afraid to them. And I knew it very well how uncomfortable that feeling is.

To tell the truth, I still hate the cursed creature especially the vampire. Not only that the vampire make me afraid, they also had killed so much peoples. My family, my friends... They all were killed by the vampires and I still couldn't forgot how it felt like. That blood-sucker face when he killed my father, his bat-like wings. His eyes was shining fearfully and he smelt like blood. And that blood-shoot eyes...

I was lost in my thought and I was unaware that Naru had called me. "What are you thinking about?" Naru asked.

"Wa! Na-Naru-chan! You surprised me!" I shouted.

"You're the one who was spacing out." Naru said.

"Oh yes, hahaha..." I laughed nervously. "Do you need something?" I tried to change the topic.

"What are you thinking about?" He repeated his question. Why can't he dropped the subject!

"Er.. I was..." I tried to find an excuse. I don't think I can tell him about this. He could be sad.

"Mai." I could see that he was irritated and annoyed. This narcissist was really impatient. Unlike his brother... Speaking of Gene...

"How much photo of you that Gene had..." I thought aloud. I looked that Naru was frowned. "Well, he seemed take a lot photo of you..." I continued, a bit relief that I can find an excuse.

"Do you want to seeeee?" Gene appeared at the kitchen door while giggling. Naru shot him a glare. I nodded eagerly. "Noll-chan is so cute when he was a child! Well, he is still cute now but I still missed my small, cute and innocent little brother..." Gene said like an old man. He started to blabbering about how his brother had changed over and over.

I could see Naru was annoyed and ashamed. I unable to surpress my laughter even Naru glared at me. Naru's face showed a tint red.

"Gene, don't make me to spread _that_ one." Naru smirked at his brother. Gene shut his mouth immediately.

I laughed more. They were really interesting! Maybe I should ask Madoka about their childhood... They went out while criticizing each other. My laughter was vanished when they vanished from my sight.

"It's unfair... they are good person, why they have to be hated just because they live with other creature..." I whispered to nobody. I leaned to the wall and fall to my knees. "I don't mind if I was hated because I did something wrong but I can't take if I was hated because something that I can't change." I whispered again. I buried my head to my knees.

"Someone please tell me... What should I do..." I asked to no one.

_Please tell me..._

_What should I do..._

* * *

Little chat at the SPR (writer's pov)

I had done the update and rubbed my eyes. My eyes were very heavy. I felt so tired. Maybe because I lacked of sleep? I slept late in these days because I remake the chapter.

Mai put a warm milk tea in front of me and smiled at me. "Thank you, Mai." I said.

"Nice work, Aoi! I had waited quite long for your next chapter!" Mai said.

I rubbed my back head this time. Houshou was grinning in pervert way with Ayako. John was blushing and Madoka smirked. I don't know which part that make them do that.

Masako and Yasuhara were smiling at each other. Lin choosed to see it in his office. Naru and Gene was reading at Naru's office. I could heard Gene's laughter.

Mai went to the other and read the story. Sometime she blushed and glared at me. Am I did anything wrong??**  
**

**Omake-what if...**

Bang! Bang! The Elfes were shot and screamed before they disappeared. "A mistake in battle can result your life, you know." Mai said and helped the twin to stand up. The gun that she used just now was a normal hunter gun. She rarely used her father's gun if she didn't have to. It took quite much energy from its user.

"Thank you..." The twin said.

Mai helped the merchant to take a box of apples but she stumbled. The boxes fall down to her.

The twin looked at the merchants who were panicked to take the boxes of from Mai."Sacchan, a mistake in daily life can result life too?" Mitsuki asked.

Satsuki stroked Mitsuki's head. "Yes, that's why you should be careful."

**End of omake.**

Satsuki and Mitsuki came with a small pc on their hand. "So uncool..." Satsuki commented to me.

I laughed a bit while patting his head. "Don't worry, Omake don't have anything to do with the story. So Mai, your little brother thought that you are cool."

Mitsuki sat next to Mai. "Poor Mai-nee-chan..." She said.

Mai glared at me. "Why do you enjoy to make me do something stupid!!" She complained. I sweat dropped.

Houshou laughed and stroked her hair. "Well, Ao wrote a logic thing!" Houshou said and he received a big hit on his head from Mai. Stupid monk...

Naru who just came out from the room looked at Mai with a raised eyebrow. "Due your lack function of brain, I'll tell you. It means that you are klutz so you must be more careful." He said and Mai whinned.

"No tea for you." Mai threatened.

"You're my assistant so do your job. Mai, tea."

"ARGH! This narcissist!!" Mai went to the kitchen angrily.

I laughed and gave Naru a thumb up which was ignored by him. "Hey, where's Gene?" I asked. Naru smirked and went to the kitchen. Somehow, I heard someone muffled 'help' from Naru's office. Oh well, maybe it was my imagination.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! Here's an update! Thanks to the reviewers:

Orangepie- I always like to make Naru being teased (Devil wing on my back). I see, you realized that I still make that man as a mystery! Well, he'll appear later! I think Mai's charm point is her clumsy! (Laugh) Hehe, hope the one who had been tied had released! Yup, I'll get more sleep! My eyes looked like a panda that day...

xSapphirexRosesxFanx- Thanks! (wink)

rubyxdragon- Do you want a brother like him? (laugh) Looked like it will be very lively and fun to have a brother like that! Maybe not for Naru, but who knows?

luna-moongoddess- (rub my back head) I still can't find where is the grammatical error in my story. Sorry about that, hopefully I can improve better.

canadianviolet- I know you can't wait! I have update it faster! Enjoy! (wink, wink)

And all the readers!!

Happy reading!!

* * *

Chap 7

Lin's pov

I was going to visit the mansion when I heard a ruckus in the market. I went there to see what happened. I saw that maid human and some villagers in the mansion was there and helped the merchant. She seemed elaborate with them quite well. I knew she could make everyone as her friends. Somehow she could make everyone like her.

"I don't think that two is vampire.." The merchant said. I stopped in my track. Two of them?

"You know them?" Mai asked.

"We always give them high prices when they come. Don't think that because we lost in power, we'll stay quiet. We'll make them leave! We won't let those nasty group stay in peace. " The other merchant said. "The hunters were sent to that place but they all failed. What they think they do! They should banish that group! Mai-chan, maybe you... Mai-chan?" I could see the usually cheerful face of hers dropped and showed an anger. Why she became so angry?

Mai was lost in her thought. "Mai!" The merchant shouted at me. Mai yelped in surprise. "What happened? You're spacing out."

"Eh? No, nothing!" Mai said. " I have to go! See you later!" Mai took two kids' hand and went away.

I don't understand with that little girl. She is a hunter so it natural that she hated our kind. But why did she become angry when the merchant talked bad about us? I found myself following her. I don't know why but something told me that I should follow her. I hoped no one found out. I don't want to be stated as a stalker vampire.

She went back to the mansion and arraged the stuffs which she just bought. I heard Noll call her but she didn't respond him. Noll frowned and seemed quite worry about her. Gene was standing near the door confused. Noll startled her and talked with her.

The twin was starting to mocked each other and make the girl laughed. I smiled, the twin has changed drastically. Maybe it is because this girl. When Noll and Gene went out, the girl's laughter died down. She moved back and hit the wall. She slid down and fall to her knees.

"It's unfair... they are good person, why they have to be hated just because they live with other creature... I don't mind if I was hated because I did something wrong or because I have bad manner but I can't take if I was hated because something that I can't change." She whispered. She buried her head to her knees and hold her head with her hands. Honestly, I surprised when she said that. It's true that we can't change ourselves to a human. We only looked like a human but we are still a vampire.

I never thought that any human can live with us before I saw Martin-sama and Luella-sama fall in love. When Martin-sama said that he was going to marry Luella-sama, I surprised. I thought that except a brother like Gene and Noll, there won't be any human accept us. It's logic that Gene accept us because we are his part of family. I even surprised when I saw John, Ayako and Houshou was talking at the living room when I came that time. This people and vampires never failed to surprise me when I saw a girl in the kitchen who I recognized as a human and I suspected as a hunter. Especially when Noll said that he fall in love with her.

To tell the truth, I never like a human. Gene is a special case since he is Martin-sama's son. But I can't help to like this girl because of her kindness and her honest (or maybe she's too innocent?). She always smiling everytime I saw her. I never saw her depressed like this.

"Someone please tell me... What should I do..." She said.

I saw her trembling a bit. Poor girl, she must be very confused. I walked to her and do the first thing that crossed in my mind.

I hugged her...

I soothed her and stroked her hair slowly. "Just be yourself, Mai." I whispered to her. I didn't know why I called her by her first name. I just felt that I want to. She calmed and wiped her tears. I released her. I didn't realize that I am smiling. "Feel better?" I asked.

"Lin-san..." She blinked in confuse and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to crying, I mean er... wetting your shirt... No, I don't cry.. I just errr..." She panicked.

I laughed a bit. "Don't worry, Mai. I won't tell them." I said.

Her eyes widened in surprise. 'Was she realized that I stalked her? Oh no...' I thought. She pointed at me, "You can laugh!?"

What did she say just now? I tried to surpress my laughter but I failed miserably. She blushed more. " Er... You always glare or showed no emotion so I never thought that you can smile or laugh..." She muffled.

"You're funny." I said.

She blushed a bit. "Lin-san, what are you doing here?" She asked the question which I prefer not to answer. I thought in silence. "Do you want some tea? Naru asked me to take it to the library just now."

I nodded. "Thank you, Mai." I said and walked out. I heard she poured the water to the kettle and turned the fire on.

"He called my name!" I heard she shouted. I chuckled more. I went to the library and saw the twin brothers were bickering while Madoka was shaking her head.

"I heard a new news." I said. They turned their attention to me.

"What did you get?" Noll asked.

"I found out that a guild in Lunar kingdom agreed to the villagers here to attack this place. I heard that the one who asked are a couple of Patricien."

Gene slammed his fist. "Why can't those stupid just leave us alone!" Gene shouted in angry.

"Lunar kingdom... It's a strong kingdom. I never heard that the country ever attacked by anything. They always managed to hunt down everything that want to disturb the country, human or cursed creature." Madoka said.

"But it still a rumor, I can't say when they will attack." I said.

Someone knocked the door. Madoka opened the door and helped Mai to served the tea. We thanked her except that idiot half blooded vampire. After gave the tea, Mai stood there in silent. Noll noticed that she was still there. I saw Gene took out his note. This twin...

Original pov

"Do you still need anything,Mai?" Noll asked.

Mai scowled and gripped the tray tightly. "At least a thank will be nice but... I want to ask you about something..." Mai said.

"What is it?"

"Do you have any guest today?"

"No."

Mai looked at the ceiling and sighed. She looked back at Noll. "Do you know a boy that has black hair and eyes, he used an eyeglasses and always smiling. He is taller than you a bit, and a girl that like a doll who like to snickering behind her sleeve like a witch who had a black hair and purple eyes?" Mai described.

They were glared at her. Mai backed a bit. 'Did I do something wrong?' Mai thought.

"Are you sure about your desciption?" Naru asked.

Mai nodded. "Do you know them?" Mai asked which answered by a glare from each of them. "I think that as a yes."

"No." Gene and Naru said in unison.

'They definitely know them...' Mai thought. "Well, I wonder if you know that they are coming to this place. I sensed their presence quite a while ago." Mai said. Naru and Gene looked at each other. Madoka closed her eyes concentrating.

"I feel their presence too." Madoka said.

Naru and Gene groaned. It seemed that they didn't like that two. Naru told Mai to stay at the mansion while he, Gene, Lin, John and Houshou went out. Madoka and Ayako stayed behind because they didn't want to see them... If they can.

They came back with that couple after a while. The girl closed her mouth with her sleeve. "Still dusted as always..." That girl mocked. Mai, Ayako and Madoka looked at them from the balcony above.

"What with 'still dusted' that damn vampire girl!" Mai grumbled. Ayako and Madoka patted her shoulder in unison.

"This place is much more cleaner than your shining castle." Naru mocked back which earned a deadly glare from that girl. Naru ignored that glare and went inside while John and Houshou lead the horse to their barn.

Yasuhara and Masako were surprised to see the former dirty and dusted mansion was very clean. The garden was very pretty and gave a good scent. Their room was clean and comfortable.

"Amazed?" Houshou said.

Masako glared at the monk. Yasuhara fixed his eyeglasses. "Well,well, isn't it the monk Takigawa Houshou? How are you? I really missed you, you know. Do you want to spend your time for some tea with me?" He said in sweet voices which make Houshou shivered.

"I'll pass..." Houshou said and went away.

Mai was preparing the snack for the tea in the kitchen. 'I wonder if I should make tea for those two...' Mai thought.

Yasuhara came in and looked at her surprised. "You... the girl at the market place!" Yasuhara said.

"Nice to meet you again, Patricien-san." Mai said in monotone without turning at him. She had sensed his presence. She arranged the snack carefully in the small plate neatly.

"What are you making? Chocolate Cookies? Wow, I like sweet, especially chocolate! It's my favourite!" Yasuhara exclaimed.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mai answered uninterested.

Yasuhara has interested with Mai since their encounter at the market. Of course, the fact that Mai ignored and uninterested with him was annoyed him. He fixed his eyeglasses and smiled. "So you are who cleaned this place? Wow, you're great! By the way, my name is Yasuhara Osamu. The twin's eldest brother!" Yasuhara said with a smirk. He knew that this will get her interest.

As he expected, Mai turned to him in shock. "HE!?" She shouted in surprise.

"Aw, they didn't tell you? What bad brothers I had! How could they didn't tell about their eldest brother! It's really broke my heart!" He acted like wiping his tear dramatically.

Mai giggled. "I'm sorry to hear that, Yasuhara-san. They rarely talk about themselves too. Maybe they didn't have time to tell about you or the girl who came with you." Mai said. She completely forgot that the man in front of her was a vampire.

"Oh, you mean Masako-chan? She is the famous vampire star, Hara Masako! She see the aura that left by another cursed creature. It's really a rare talent!"

"Hee... No wonder she's so high prided and arrogant like that..." Mai said innocently.

Yasuhara laughed a bit. "High prided and arrogant, isn't it? She's a bit like that... But to tell you the truth, she's a good girl. She's just... how should I say... Maybe you can say that she doesn't want to looked down by the other." Yasuhara touched his chin but didn't leave his gaze to the female hunter.

"Is that mean that she had been looked down by the other?"

"You can say that... She's the youngest so it's natural that her siblings feel envy to her..." Yasuhara told her.

"Maybe she's afraid that no one will acknowlegde her." Mai said with a warm smile. "I know that feeling." Yasuhara unconsiously smiled back. "Do you want some tea?" Mai asked.

"That's great, I would love too. Ah, please make it for Masako-chan too! Add it with two spoons of sugar." Yasuhara replied.

Mai took another tea cups and poured the tea. She prepared for all the people in the mansion. Yasuhara helped her to take the tray. They went to the garden and put the cups and plates on the table carefully.

"Oh! You haven't tell your name!" Yasuhara suddenly said.

"My name is Taniyama Mai." Mai answered.

"Mai-chan, isn't it? So Mai-chan, how could you arrive here?" He asked.

"Well, that was..." Mai cut off by Masako who suddenly barked in angrily.

"Osamu! What are you doing with this flirty girl!" Masako shouted in angry while pointing at Mai.

* * *

Little chat at the SPR

I went to Lin's office because the main room outside was too noisy. He let me in as long as I keep quiet. Mai and Naru were bickering again. Gene joined them and teased the couple. Houshou and Ayako were talking while reading it aloud. Masako and Yasuhara were discussing about something aloud because they hardly could hear each other. John and Madoka were going out because they couldn't stand with the voice. I looked at Lin who was reading the story while rubbing his head. I thought that he would get a headache. I always prepared some aspirin in my bag. I wonder if he need one...

**Omake-what if...**

I don't understand with that little girl. She is a hunter so it natural that she hated our kind. But why did she become angry when the merchant talked bad about us? I found myself following her. I don't know why but something told me that I should follow her. I hoped no one found out. I don't want to be stated as a stalker vampire.

Lin hid behind the wall when Mai turned. She felt like someone following her. She shrugged and continued her track. Mai turned to her back several times. Lin hid in a several place: behind the wall, in a big jar, on the tree, under water (Is he a ninja!?), and on the roof.

He was unnoticed by Mai but he was noticed by ALL the villagers. "Oh my, poor Mai. She is stalked..." They said while looking at Lin who was hiding behind a statue.

**End of Omake.**

Lin blushed after he read the Omake. "I'm glad that you didn't make me hide like that and thanksfully nobody noticed me." Lin said.

I laughed when I saw he blushed. "I'm a good people. I won't do JUST like that." I said playfully.

Lin grumbled. "Damn it... Another troubling person..." He glanced at the door when he said that.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the lateness! Here's an update!! THanks to all the reviewer:

xSapphirexRosesxFanx- THanks! (,II,)

-silencer-LOLLIPOP-- Of course not. Except he is a lolita complex! (Laugh) Well, Lin won't take Mai from Naru! Except if you guys want it. (Grin)

rubyxdragon- I feel bad for the lateness. Ugh... The next one will be faster, okay?

luna-moongoddess- Sorry about that. I hope that it won't distracting you to understand my story line!

And all the reader! Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 8

"Wha... Flirty!?" Mai shouted back in annoyance. She couldn't accept that Masako called her flirty. Who could anyway?

"Shut up you lowly flirty human! You don't have any right to speak in front of me. Do you want to start a fight here?!" Masako said.

Mai clenched her fist. First, Masako had said that the mansion which she worked hard to clean it was claimed dirty by her. Second, she was the most annoying patricien vampire Mai ever know, well she only knew a few of them though. Last, Masako called her as a lowly flirty human. Mai scowled and stepped in front of Masako.

"Listen to me -oh so high and mighty patricien-, I'm not a lowly flirty human. I didn't do anything with Yasuhara-san except a little talk. He only helped me to take the tea here. So you can save your jealousy for the other woman or other vampire and I don't want to fight with you because I don't see any use of it." Mai said sternly with a very sweet angry smile that make Yasuhara stepped back.

"What!? You said that I'm not your level! How dare you!" Masako hissed back.

Yasuhara sweat dropped. "She didn't say that..." Yasuhara said.

Masako's eyes turned to golden and her claws grew longer. She attacked Mai with an amazing speed. Mai admitted that Masako was great but as a hunter, she won't lose. She also had her hunter's pride that won't let her lost to a vampire. Mai dodged all the attack which Masako launched perfectly. Mai only used her normal hunter gun as her weapon this time.

Yasuhara sat on the chair while his head supported by his hand which was leaned to the desk. "Mother always said not to involve to a woman's quarrel." He said to nobody.

"Don't run away!" Masako shouted.

"If I got hit, it would be hurt." Mai said in the matter of fact.

Masako got angrier and spread her wings. Her wings looked like a bat. She flew and launched an attack to Mai. In the other hand, Mai was stunned when she saw that wings. Her phobia got over her.

Mai's pov

I smelt blood. That bat-wing, that presence, that claws, that killing intent... That blood thirsty face and that glowing eyes...

My breath became more labored. Some flash of memories came to my mind over and over. The corpses on the floor... The pool of blood on the garden... My siblings that laid lifeless... And my father...

My instinct became sharp. I didn't pull back like before. I dodged her attack and caught her wrist. I pulled her and slammed her hard to the ground. She coughed hard and spitted some blood out. That blood stained my hands and my cheek a bit that make me more furious. The smelt of blood like back then.

I pointed my gun at her forehead. Her eyes widened in fear. She trembled and begged me to stop but I ignored her.

"When they begged you to stop, do you heard it? Do you spare their life? Do you let them go?" I whispered to her. I didn't know why my voice could be like that. Full of hate...

"No, isn't it?" I chuckled. "With that claw, with that wing, with that killing intent, with that aura..." I said. "How about if you felt it by your own body? The pain and the fear... When the bullet go through your head, when you feel yourself dying..."

"No! No! Please forgive me! Please let me go! No!! Help me!!" Masako shouted.

Yasuhara ran to us. I shot him but he managed to dodge as I predicted it. "Don't you dare to come here." I threatened him.

"Wait, Mai-chan! Please let Masako-chan go! She's just playing! She's not serious want to fight with you! And... Em... Don't take it seriously okay? " Yasuhara said with a smile.

"She's deadly serious... Yes, she is deadly serious want to kill me..." I said slowly.

Yasuhara clenched his fist. He must be confused what to do. 'Funny.' I thought. 'They can do that too... Those monsters...' I chuckled. "Or you want to trade your life with hers?" I offered.

"Let's do that." Yasuhara said without hesitant. Honestly, I surprised. I really surprised...

Masako was surprised too. "NO! Just kill me! Don't do anything with him!" Masako shouted. "Osamu-kun step back!"

"Masako-chan!" Yasuhara shouted back in anger and confusion.

I snapped to reality. What have I done? For God's sake, what have I done! If I killed them, I'm not different from those killers! I immediately stood up and threw my gun away. I looked at my bloodstained hand. "Ah... Uh... Ah..." I stammered.

Naru and Gene came in and looked at us in a mixed surprise and confuse look. Yasuhara helped Masako to stand up. Masako was clinging to Yasuhara's hand. She was trembling badly.

Naru noticed my gun on the ground and my hands were stained. He walked toward me. "Mai, your hands..." Naru said.

I was afraid. I was afraid to them. 'They would mad at me...'

I feared to myself. 'What I done just now...'

I shook my head and ran away as fast and far as my feet could take me. I ran away to the forest. I ignored all the voices that called my name. I wiped the blood at my face and my hand with my cloth. I arrived at the village in the evening. I was panting hard because of the non-stop running just now.

I chuckled and leaned to the tree behind me. "Damn it..." I whispered a bit. "What had gotten into you, Mai?" I asked myself. "What do you think you have done? Do you think they would forgive you? You attacked Naru-chan's brother's girlfriend you know." I thought I'm going insane. I ruffled my hair.

"Mai nee-chan?" Mitsuki asked. I looked at her. She was taking a box of vegetables. "What are you doing here? You look pale..." She went to me.

Mai-san! Oh my, you look very tired! Are you sick? Let's stay at my inn today." Atsuki, Mitsuki and Satsuki's mother, said. I nodded tiredly and went with them.

I changed my cloth with Atsuki's cloth. She let me to use one of the empty guest's room. I went to the room immediately once I had cleaned myself. I drifted to sleep.

In the dream

I was alone in the dark place... There were some voices. Some shouting, laughing, crying and other some other voices. My memories were flowing back to me. Those things that I want to forget and those things that I won't let myself to forget.

"Help! NO!! HELP!" Stop that... Stop that voices...

"You're a hunter! Why can't you help my child! WHY!?" Stop that voices...

"Father...(sob) Why... Why my father must die.." Stop that voices...

"Why did you kill her!! You, killer! You all should just die! DIE!" Stop that voices...

"Hunter-sama, even we trusted you..." Stop that voices...

"All the vampires should die! DIE DIE DIE!!" Stop that voices...

"Hahaha! Spare your life!? Don't joke around!" Stop that voices...

"Very funny, why can't I suck you? I do this for my live." Stop that voices...

"Sweet, blood is sweet..." Stop that voices..

"RUN! HURRY!"

End of dream.

I woke up and was sweating badly. I breathed heavily. Someone's hand moved to me. I caught that hand in reflex.

"Mai-san!" Atsuki said in surprise. I immediately release her and sat up which make my head throbbing badly. I groaned. "Stupid girl, don't sit up like that. See? Your head will be hurt! Lie down again." Atsuki helped me to lie down. I sighed. I felt so weak...

Two small hands gripped my right hand. I saw Satsuki and Mitsuki slept on the chair without let my hand go.

"They eagerly want to stay here. You seem had a very bad nightmare..." Atsuki explained.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Atsuki-san..." I said weakly.

"Don't worry about that, Mai-san." Atsuki chuckled. "My children had troubled you a lot and they really like you too. Now tell me, what happened?" Atsuki caressed my forehead slowly.

"I... remembered about my family's incident when I saw my friend's vampire wings." I told her. Atsuki had known that I lived in that mansion with some vampires. Atsuki didn't matter about it. She also didn't tell anybody about it. Top of that, she said that it was amazing to befriend with vampires.

"I felt so nostalgic. That blood scent, that killing intent... That shining eyes... But it is golden not bloodshoot eyes... Like the one who had killed my father." I whispered the last part. Those memory was flowing again in my mind over and over.

Atsuki kissed my forehead."Go to sleep, Mai-san." She said. My eyes closed slowly and I drifted to sleep.

Original pov

Atsuki smiled when Mai had asleep. "Can you show yourself, Patricien-san? It's rather uncomfort to have a man stalked my home." Atsuki said.

Lin showed up at the window, he jumped down to the room. 'How could she...' Lin thought. "I'm apologize that I disturb you but I..." Lin stopped and sighed. 'Would this human trust my word?'

"Worried about Mai-san." Atsuki continued for him. She smiled.

"Who are you?" Lin asked.

"I'm just an ordinary inn owner." She answered.

"An ordinary inn owner can sense my presence?"

"Yup, An ordinary inn owner like me also can sense your presence." Lin looked at Mai and back to Atsuki. "Do you want to take her back?" Atsuki asked.

"..." Lin said nothing.

"Or you want your friend to take her home?" Lin's eyes widened a bit. Atsuki chuckled. "There's some presence wandering around the village. Even an ordinary inn owner like me can tell it. But it is dangerous. What if the guild's member feel it too? You didn't tell that she is here?"

"I want to ask your permission." Lin said.

"I have no objection if they didn't do anything that could harm us."

"Thank you very much, I'll excuse myself then." Lin bowed and jumped out from the window.

"My, my, what a shy man he is. Cute..." Atsuki chuckled a bit.

After a while, someone knocked the door. Atsuki opened the door and met the twin brother who are sweating badly and tried to catch their breath. Atsuki offered them a glass of water which they gladly received. She led them to Mai's room.

"Mai..." Naru said and moved to her. He held Mai's left hand.

"My name is Eugene and he is Ol... Naru. We're friends of her." Gene introduced politely.

"My name is Atsuki, an inn owner." She introduced herself. "The children there are my children. The boy is Satsuki and the girl is Mitsuki. Cute, isn't it?" She smiled.

"Yes, they are..." Gene answered and smiled back.

"You can stay with them but please don't make too much noise, there're some guests too here."

"Yes, I will and thank you, Atsuki-san." Gene bowed. Atsuki excused herself and went out from the room. "Noll, is she alright?"

"She doesn't have any fever but she's sweating. I think she got a nightmare." Naru answered. He sat at the chair beside the bed.

"Very bad nightmare..." Gene corrected. He pulled another chair and sat beside Naru.

"That stupid vampire, she is really annoying. That's why I don't like her." Naru said.

Gene chuckled. "She's really like to make a trouble and now she got the prices. But what make Mai-chan did that?" Gene asked.

"I think it is related to her past. She said that her family was killed."

"I wonder why Yasuhara come back..."

"I don't what to hear a damn about him. He doesn't care even a bit when our parent killed. He even change his name!" Naru said angrily.

"Noll..." Gene sighed and rested his head at the window next to him. Slowly, he drifted to sleep. Naru dumped a blanket that he found at the table to his brother. He moved back to his beloved girl. He kissed her cheek and gripped her hand.

In the morning, Mai woke up and felt that both of her hands were gripped. She looked at Naru and Gene in surprise.

"They came here last night. They worried about you, Mai-chan." Atsuki who just came said.

"Oh..." Mai smiled at them.

"You haven't tell them about your past?"

Mai shook her head slowly. "I still need time..."

"Alright, I understand. By the way, which one is your boyfriend?" Atsuki looked at the two boys who were still sleeping. Mai blushed. "Is the one who keep grip your hand?"

Mai blushed more. "Er..." Mai was figdetting embrashed.

"They are good people. They searched for you all night, you know."

Mai smiled and caressed Naru's forehead. "Yes, they are..." Mai said. Naru opened his eyes sleepily. "Good morning, Naru-chan."

"Mai." Naru hugged her. "Don't scare me like that again." Naru whispered.

Mai hugged back and smiled. "I'm sorry, I won't..." Mai said.

Atsuki looked at the couple with a smile. "Mai..." She whispered.

Suddenly, Mitsuki and Satsuki shouted. "AH! Mai-nee's boyfriend!" They shouted in unison. Mai pushed Naru in surprise which make Naru fall down. Gene tried to surpress his laughter but he chuckled furiously and laughed hard. He had awaken for a while after Naru. Naru glared at him. Naru stood up and sighed.

Mitsuki hopped to the bed and looked at Naru intently. Naru looked at her irritated. "What?" Naru asked.

"I don't like you." Mitsuki declared. Naru's eyes widened in surprise but he regained his composure in no time. Gene laughed more. Mitsuki grinned and hugged Mai. "Mai nee-chan! Will you teach me again today? Please! Please! Please!!" Mitsuki begged with puppy eyes.

"No, she can't. She has to work today." Naru said.

"I don't ask you." Mitsuki stucked her tongue. Naru controlled his emotion. He definitely won't fight against a little girl not in front of Mai.

"I'm sorry, Micchan, as he said, I must work today. Later, okay?" Mai stroked Mitsuki's hair. Mitsuki pouted. Naru gave her a winning look while Mitsuki glared at him. Mai stood up and went to the bathroom.

Naru and Gene wait at the dining place. There were a bunch of humans there which make Naru quite uncomfortable. Satsuki put the food in front of them and sat with them.

"My name is Satsuki. Nice to meet you, Gene-san, Naru-san. Mai-chan has talked a lot about you two." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Satsuki." Gene replied while Naru said nothing.

"Sorry about my sister, she likes Mai-chan a lot so the fact that Mai has a boyfriend..." Naru choked a bit. "is unaccepted by her..." Satsuki said calmly. Gene chuckled a bit. "Well, I don't care if I have the right or not but I warned you. Don't make her sad or I won't forgive you." Satsuki declared.

Gene and Naru were astonished by the boy's warn. They gave each other –Is he really a kid?- look. "You don't need to say that. I won't and I don't intend to." Naru said.

"You better keep your word." Satsuki replied.

'Cool...' Gene amused. 'A ten years old boy can say something like that. On top of that, to Noll, the famous half blooded vampire...'

Mai appeared and greeted them. They went back to the mansion. Mai was quite afraid that they will be angry but she received a big hug greeting from Takigawa, Madoka and Ayako. Masako and Yasuhara apologized to her too. John and Lin were smiling at her.

Mai started to talk a lot with Masako after that incident. She found out that Masako was fall in love with Naru at first which ended with a very very cruel and disgraceful denial. As expected from Naru. Masako stayed at Mai's room from that time even Naru was disagree but he couldn't do anything since Mai was agree.

"Then Osamu-kun came and sat beside me. I thought that he would mock me but he kept quiet. The only voices that could be heard was my sobbing. After I calmed, I asked him why he was so quiet. Do you know what he answered?" Masako looked at Mai with a whole hearted smile.

"Because you need it." Mai said.

Masako blinked a bit and smiled. She didn't think that Mai would guess it right. Masako nodded. "Osamu-kun... He said that he has seen me for a long time. He said that he loves me in first sight. But he wouldn't pushing me to accept him." Masako laughed a bit. It was really a sweet memory that lasted forever in her life.

Mai listened to her love life patiently. Masako opened all her life to Mai. Masako didn't know why she did that but she felt so comfort with Mai. She felt like she had a sister. There weren't any people beside Yasuhara that want to heard her word as 'Hara Masako'. Everyone heard her as 'a famous star'.

When they were tired, they fall asleep. Yasuhara went into the room and dumped a blanket to them. He smiled when he saw his beloved girl smiling happily in her dream. "Thank you, Mai-chan." He whispered and went out from the room.

"What are you doing, Yasuhara?" Naru asked after Yasuhara closed the door.

"Nothing, just want to see how's them. I'm afraid that they will fighting again. The last battle scene was really scary." Yasuhara answered with a fake smile.

"Stop smiling like that."

"Aw, you're no fun, Noll-chan! Hey, can I ask you something?" Yasuhara gave him a serious look. Naru ignored him and walked to his room which was next to Mai's. "Have you get your first kiss??" Yasuhara asked aloud. Naru stumbled a bit. "Yes? Wow, Mai got it, didn't she?" Naru glared at him. "I get it, I get it..."

"Shut up." Naru said. His face showed a bit red tint.

'Wow, I don't think he is... Cute' Yasuhara thought. He chuckled and went to Naru. "Lunar guild is moving. Do not underestimate them." He said and walked away.

Naru sighed and went to his room. Gene closed his door. He was eavedropping just now. "Lunar guild..." The twin whispered in unison.

That morning, Lin and Madoka talked seriously. Ayako sent Mai to the village so they could speak in private. They didn't want to involve Mai.

"The Lunar guild had moved." Lin informed them with a really serious face.

* * *

Little chat at SPR

"I'm really sorry!!" I apologized to them. I had forgotten to mention that I would away last week so I wouldn't be able to post chapter eight. Well, I had finished it but I haven't re-check it.

I bought some things for them but as I expected, some of them were still glaring at me.

"At least you can inform us by notice or something." Ayako commented. She drank her ice tea. It was hot outside and it was hotter under their gaze. I hoped I won't hospitalized because of dehidration.

"As I say, I myself also forgot that I would be away for a week..." I excused.

"Hey, it's alright, isn't it? At least Ao updated. Ao just came back this morning, you know." Ryou defended me. He and Kazahaya took me from airport to here. Sigh, I hoped I could go home first.

"Like Ryou-kun has said, let it go. It's not like Aoi do it in purpose. Here, your ice milk tea." Mai said and gave me my favourite drink.

"Thank you, Mai!" I thanked her. Since Mai said that, the other didn't complaint anymore. Well, Naru seemed annoyed but he couldn't said anything against his girlfriend! Heh Heh Heh...

Omake-what if...

Yasuhara ran to us but Mai shot him and he managed to dogde. "Don't you dare to come here." Mai threatened him.

"Wait, Mai-chan! Please let Masako-chan go! She's just playing! She's not serious want to fight with you!" Yasuhara said.

"She's deadly serious... Yes, she is deadly serious want to kill me..." Mai said slowly.

"Or do you want to die before her?" Mai offered.

Yasuhara stepped back. "You can do anything to her. Don't worry, I won't disturb you."

Masako whinned. "Hey! You said that you love me and you can't live without me!!" She shouted in angry.

"Let the past be the past and the present be the present, okay?" Yasuhara said with a wink.

"Masako, I suggest you to search another man." Mai suggested.

"DEFINITELY!!" Masako answered.

End of omake

Yasuhara sweatdropped. "I'm not that bad!" Yasuhara said.

Masako slammed the desk angrily and glared at me. "Yes! He loves me with all his heart! He is ready to die for me anytime, isn't it, Osamu!" Masako said.Yasuhara rub his head nervously. "O-s-a-m-u" Masako said in threatening voice. She dragged Yasuhara outside.

"Rest in peace, Yasuhara..." The other prayed silently for the man who was under a furious medium.

"It's only a joke, don't take it seriously." I said.

"Hey, there is another story!" Houshou said loudly. The other leaned to see it. I heard Lin snickered in his office. Did I put anything weird? I remembered this morning I did it in the car... Oh My GOD! Don't tell me!!

Omake 2

The twin argued who was the older like a child. Ayako giggled and Mai laughed. Mai's head rested at Naru's chest. She could hear his heartbeat. She could look at his happy face. Even the twin was quarreled, they were smiling.

"I had my first kiss quicker than you." Naru ended the fight when they arrived at Mai's room and Mai was blushing like an apple.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you wrong, Noll." Gene said. Naru blinked in confuse. "Have you forgot? We have it in the same time."

Naru put Mai on the bed and touched his chin. "Oh! You mean that time!" Naru finally said. "So it can't be compared too..."

"He? You guys had ever kiss another girl!" Ayako claimed.

"Girl? It's not a girl." Gene said. Ayako and Mai blinked. "It's boy."

"Yup, Gene got my first kiss." Naru added. Ayako and Mai almost gawked.

"You mean, you kiss each other!?" Mai managed to ask.

"I remember that we choose french kiss!" And with that statement, Mai fainted.

End of Omake.

Naru and Gene were blushing and glaring at me. I forgot to remove that one. Oh well, the damage had done...


	9. Chapter 9

Here's an update! THanks to the reviewer:

-silencer-LOLLIPOP-- (BLUSH) Haha, I make a wrong spelling again. (rubbing my back head nervously)

Kasuga Raito- You remind me of those three, oh I will let them reply your review, Hey guys!!

Kazahaya: Hey Raito! Argh, We got the same devilish friend! I lost count how many times my assistant tied me in MY OWN office!!

Ryoutarou: (came with a chain and pullet Kazahaya from the laptop) Gene, reply it for me and Kazahaya, this idiot ran away again from his work AGAIN. (pointing at the high mountain pile in the office) It is due tomorrow. (Glare at Gene) Don't try to help him or I will burn all your cameras, I'm serious. Uh oh, and Shion... (give a thumb up) good job.

Gene: (nodded nervously, 'Ryou's eyes are scary...') Oh hey Rein, Raito and Shion! I'm glad that you like the Omake, since I make it with the writer. Hehehe, I like to embarass my brother. (Heard a ruckus from Kazahaya's office) and don't mind about that ruckus. It happened almost every day. (Sweat dropped) Keep review okay? Got to see Kazahaya's condition! See ya!

canadianviolet- Give her some more times to think it again. She would tell them if she trust them. But hey, Naru haven't told his too!

rubyxdragon- Fiuh, I updated faster now but maybe slower later. (sigh) Kinda ran out of idea.

xSapphirexRosesxFanx- Haha, it is?

luna-moongoddess- Seems I got to give Gene more credit! (wink)

And all the readers!

* * *

Chap 9

They gathered at the library while Lin explained the situation. Yasuhara also informed that they came back because they heard the rumor.

"The Lunar is very strong. In our former village, that guild is also the top threat for us." Madoka said.

They were silenced for a while. "I'm quite glad that Mai is away in this situation..." Houshou muttered.

Gene and Naru exchanged a glance before nodded. Yasuhara and Masako looked at each other. Madoka was looking at the country map where the Lunar guild was.The country was quite big and wealthy. It also a very strong country. If anyone can, they would rather to give up than fighting with them. The master of the guild was also known as a great tactician for generations. Especially the future twenty seventh master and his highest three loyals. When he was fifteen, he had defeated three clans and one of the vampire's country. Madoka as a vampire also felt sad to her kind. What would the human do to the vampire? They only would kill them unmercily.

"Yasuhara, why did you come back?" Naru suddenly asked.

Yasuhara fixed his eyeglasses. "I had said that I want to inform you." He answered.

"You could use a pigeon if you only want to inform us."

"Okay, okay, you got me.I just want some fun with those lunars." Yasuhara said.

"..." Naru said nothing. Yasuhara and Masako retreated from that library

"Of course I will go home. I want to protect this mansion. There are a lot memory here. I don't care whose mansion is this but for me, this is my first home." Yasuhara whispered. "Where Mom and Dad breathed their last breath." He chuckled a bit. Masako gripped his hand and smiled at him. They walked together to their room.

"Noll, are you sure not to tell Mai-chan?" Gene asked.

Naru shook his head. "It better for her not to be involved." Naru said.

"Are you sure it is the best decision?" Naru raised an eyebrow. "I mean... We have to fight them. If we lose, they will either jailed or for the worst killed us." Gene asked.

"Your point?" Naru asked uninterested.

"How about Mai-chan then?" Naru stiffened. "I suggest you to stay back. We can handle it." Gene pleaded.

"Stay back to the mansion safely while I don't know what happened to the rest of you? Who do you think I am, Gene? How could you told me to stay in the mansion safely while you are facing the danger?" Naru asked in anger.

"I don't want anything happen to you! If you're dead, Mai-chan will be sad!"

"Do you think she won't be sad if you died?" Gene stunned. "She will." Gene looked away and gripped his hand tightly. "Stop your nonsense. We will success and go back safely. We will meet her again safe and sound." Naru stood up and walked out from the room.

Lin patted Gene's shoulder. "He's right, Gene." Lin said.

Gene sighed heavily. He messed his hair. "That idiot!!" Gene whispered sternly.

Houshou and Ayako decided to talk. They went to Houshou's room but no one said anything. Ayako looked at the messy room. Even Mai had cleaned it, Houshou was still messy. Ayako folded his shirt slowly. She glanced at the photo frame on Houshou's table once a while.

Houshou sighed and take his folded shirt back to the cabinet. "Hey, Aya..." Houshou broke the silence.

"What?" Ayako asked.

"What if they attack us?"

"We have to fight then." Ayako helped Houshou to take the things in order.

Houshou looked at her sadly. "They won both number and power."

"What are you afraid for?" Ayako looked at him.

They stared at each other for a while. "Losing you..." Houshou said. Ayako jumped in surprise and blushed. Houshou hugged her.

Ayako struggled. "Hey, stop teasing me, you stupid monk!" Ayako said.

"I'm serious, Ayako. I afraid if we must fight, you..." Houshou stammered.

Ayako stopped to struggle. She felt that Houshou is serious with that. She smiled. "I love you, Houshou." She said. Houshou looked at him in surprise. Ayako caught his mouth with hers. Houshou kissed back. They released to take their breath. "I won't go anywhere. I want to stay beside you."

"Me too, Aya-chan... I will protect you at all cost." Houshou said and they kissed again. They fall to the bed with Houshou on top.

This time, they seperated not because they were out of breath but by the squeacking voice from the blonde priest. "I'm sorry!" John said and ran out with a blush on his face.

"I felt bad to him..." Houshou said and rubbed his back head. Ayako chuckled. She gave Houshou a kiss and went out from the room. Houshou grinned and went out with her. They went to the kitchen.

John was preparing the dinner for them in the kitchen. When he saw them, he blushed again and apologized for many times. Ayako and Houshou laughed.

"Really! I just want to tell you that we have to go so... I really didn't intend to..." John said in panic.

Houshou ruffled John's hair. "I know, I know. We're sorry too!" Houshou said.

John smiled at them. "Congratulation, bou-san, Ayako-san." John said.

"I never think you got the same feeling, stupid monk." Ayako said.

Houshou put his hand on Ayako's waist. "Aw, stupid monk? I'm your boyfriend now. Change that nickname! Maybe you can call me handsome monk!" Houshou said.

Ayako giggled. "No, you are my stupid monk." Ayako said. Houshou leaned and kissed her.

"AHEM!" Madoka intrupted them. Ayako pushed Houshou away and blushed. "Okay, lovey dovey birds, I don't mind if you want to do anything with your lover but please not in front of John." Madoka said. John had ran away from the kitchen and they didn't notice it. Ayako and Houshou laughed dumbly. Madoka sighed. She went out from the kitchen and headed to the library.

Suddenly she felt a great number of human headed to the mansion. "LIN! NOLL! GENE!" She shouted. They all got out from their room. Ayako and Houshou took the horse out. John took their weapon. They would fight against human. Ayako and Houshou took a spear. Madoka and Lin took a sword for the urgent situation. Noll and Gene had their own sword. John stayed behind. He couldn't hurt anybody and Madoka didn't let him to. Masako and Yasuhara came out and took the horse too.

They rode the horse slowly to the forest. "Noll, I felt quite number of them." Gene said while kept looking around.

"I know, I felt it too... Prepare to fight."Naru ordered.

The other nodded and took their weapon out. Some human came out from the bushes and attacked them. Gene and Naru was the most front. Houshou, Ayako and Houshou were behind them. Yasuhara and Masako were behind the duo. Lin and Madoka was behind them all. They fastening the horse while kept close with the others.

Gene and Naru slashed them with their sword. Lin attacked them with his spirit servant as known as shiki, Madoka, Yasuhara and Masako cut them off with their claws. Ayako and Houshou knocked them out. They prevented the vital place.

One of the human jumped from the tree and caught Gene off guard. "Shit!" Gene cursed. Naru threw his sword to the human. The human dodged it and fall to the ground. Houshou caught the sword and threw it back to Naru. Naru caught his sword back.

"Don't let your guard down, Gene." Naru smirked.

"It's hard to fight while riding the horse!" Gene reasoned.

The human shot its bow from the front. Gene and Naru slashed it in unison.

"Don't talk too much, you'll bite your tongue." Naru mocked.

"So will you!" Gene shouted back.

"I won't be that stupid, _unlike someone_." Naru dodged the bows that shot to them.

"What do you mean by the last part, idiot vampire..." Gene bent his body but received a bit scratch at his cheek.

The twin had another unneccessary quarrel while fighting with the humans. The other behind sweatdropped. "Can someone stop them before they got killed?" Houshou asked in joke. Ayako smiled sheepishly. No one could stop the quarrel of the twin except...

Madoka threw two small stones to the twin's head. They caught it in unison without looked at it, they threw it back to the source and it almost hit Lin if Lin didn't caught it by his reflex. Lin sweat dropped.

"STOP YOUR STUPID QUARREL AND LOOK AT YOUR FRONT!" Madoka shouted angrily.

"Shut up!" The twin answered in unison.

A dark aura surrounded Madoka. "Did you say something, Gene, Noll?" Madoka asked in sweet and scary way. Gene and Naru shook their head and fought in silence.

After a while, they heard a sharp whistle. The human opened the road for three horses. They all used a long coat and their faces were hid under their hood.

Gene was fought with the blue hooded one. Naru forced to fought with the brown hooded. Lin came and helped them to counter the black hooded man. Madoka and the other kept busy to deal with the human.

"Just give up, vampire!" The brown hooded one said.

"Hell no. This is my land and you had intruded! You should be the one who retreated!" Naru said and pushed him. He backened a bit before he strike once more.

"You attacked many innocent human!" The brown hooded man pressed his sword.

"They were attacking us! I never attacked anybody without reason!" Naru reasoned.

"Some of the humans in the village down here ever got attacked by some vampires."

"If that so, you attacked wrong one. I never go down to the village." Naru started to sweating. This brown hooded man was strong.

"Your companion ever isn't it? The one that disguisted themselves to be a human?" The brown hooded pushed Naru away.

"They ARE human." Naru backed a bit and breathed heavily.

"What the hell you're talking about? What business they had so they want to live with vampires? To be your prey?" The brown hooded asked sarcastically.

"You're wrong! We lived with them because we want to!" Ayako shouted.

"Not every vampire is bad. I learnt that." Houshou added.

The blue hooded and the black hooded dodged the attack and joined with the brown hooded one. The humans were retreated behind them.

"That's why you didn't live with the other vampires..." The blue hooded one said.

"Hee... they are interesting." The black hooded man said.

Masako lift her sleeve. She could look their auras. They were not just an ordinary hunter. They were very strong. They hid their power perfectly. "Osamu-kun, they are very dangerous." Masako said.

Yasuhara fixed his eyeglasses. "I can predict that, Masako-chan... Stay back, they are too strong for you." Yasuhara said. Masako nodded and pulled her horse to Yasuhara's back.

"I know you guys don't mind to live with each other but the society is. I hope you can understand. You are better live between your kind." The blue hooded man suggested. "Leave this place. This is human's land."

"The hell with that! I don't care whether this land is human's or vampire's, I don't care a damn about it. The only one I know is this land, this hill is mine." Naru answered.

"I don't want to leave my brother." Gene stated.

The black hooded man touched his chin. "From the first I felt strange with you two. I felt one of you is a human but the other is a vampire. For a chance, are you the famous davis twin?" The black hooded said.

"What if we are?" Naru said.

"The half blooded vampire, Oliver Davis... Born from the couple of the female hunter, Luella and the patricien vampire, Martin. The cursed between the most cursed creature in this world." The brown hooded one said.

"Don't say anything bad about my parent!" Gene shouted angrily.

"I still didn't understand what you guys think about."

Lin gripped his horse rope tightly. He really wanted to kill the human in front of him. To tell the truth, he never killed any human too. Martin, his former master resticted him to do that. Madoka was the same. Madoka liked Luella very much. They became friend in short time.

The hooded men took their gun out. "The cursed creature had no reason to live." They said in unison.

"So, the human is the only clean creature?" Naru mocked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Human killed each other, stole the other's thing, they are greed, they killed animals and eat them to live. They fought each other for the land. They are the same with us. They only didn't drink blood like we have."

The black hooded chuckled. "What a great speech you had, Oliver Davis." He said.

The brown hooded one gave a sign. Naru gripped his sword. It certainly would be a death and live match.

* * *

Small talk at SPR

I was talking with Gene about something that he requested a while ago. Of course, that is a secret. If you want to stay alive, never let Naru heard it. For sure...

"Hey Ao, have you ever think what my collection for?" Gene asked in whisper while the other busy to read the new chapter. Gene had read it before I posted. He forced me to let him read. If you want to complaint, complaint to him, not me.

"Are you really taking their photo?" I asked back in whisper behind the book that I faked to read. Gene gave me a peace sign. I sighed heavily.

Omake-what if...

"Are you sure it is the best decision?" Naru raised an eyebrow. "I mean... We have to fight them. If we lose, they will either jailed or killed us." Gene asked.

"Your point?" Naru asked uninterested.

"What about our mansion?"

"Mai could take care of it."

"How about my photos! How about my notes! How about my Oliver collections!!"

"Just burn it!!" Naru shouted in angry.

End of Omake

Gene was laughing when Naru blushed a bit. "I agree if those embrassing things are burned." Naru commented. "I'll burn them for you, if you don't want to."

"Won't let you." Gene glared at him seriously. I wanted to move away!! I was between the twin and they let out some strange aura!! Where was everyone in the time like this.

The other had moved quite far from us. "You moved very fast in the time like this." I commented. The other laughed at me who was trapped between the glaring twin.

"Of course I can." Naru said. They glared more fiercer. I could look an electricity in front of me.

Gene smirked. "Hey, guys! Do you want to see his picture when Noll's trying Father's clothes??" Gene grinned to Naru. I was still between the twin unable to move.

Naru blushed a bit. By the distance between me and him, I could see that. I surpressed my urge to laugh aloud or I'm dead. "I never do that!" Naru said in monotone, of course, it was his method to hide his embarassment.

"But I had the picture!" Gene smiled in triumph.

"I want to see!!" The other shouted eagerly.

Naru glared, suddenly he smirked at Gene. Gene and I gulped. "Gene, I will spread out about _it_ if you do that." He whispered in low and deadly voice. I shivered when I heard that. God, please let me out...

Gene gulped. "Sorry, I won't show them." 'Yet' he added in his mind.

"What is _it?"_ Mai asked.

Gene was pouting and sulking. "Just forget it!! Hey Ao, help me!" He shook my shoulder.

"Oh, Aoi also know what _it _is. Since Aoi is the author." Naru smirked at me.

I sweat dropped. "Don't involve me..." I muttered. I want to go home!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another update!! A bit too late even I had finished two days ago. I uploaded it but forgot to post it to tell you the truth. Haha, sorry about that.

Thanks to the reviewer:

canadianviolet- Gene, someone suspected you to die. (laugh) Let's see whether Mai would come to rescue! Where is our heroine??

rubyxdragon- Thanks for the understanding!! Everyone liked Mai to appear to save the day.

xSapphirexRosesxFanx- Thanks!!

Kasuga Raito- Hey Raito, it seems my trio want to reply your review again.

Kazahaya: Is it that bad?? (Shiver) I never see anyone more scary than my assistant here. I am not afraid to Naru's glare but I'm afriad to Ryou's glare! Well... I won't see Gene's bad mood too... Don't ask me why, I don't want to remember it!!

Ryou: It's great that you give up to do prank. Someone here is never give up to do it and run away from me. He even hid my chain. (Glare to the Gene and Kazahaya who whistled innocently). Is Rein responsible? I think we will be a good friend. (Kazahaya is sulking while muttering something like 'I don't need another Ryou!' or something like that)

Gene:Don't worry, annoy my brother is my first job!! Don't tell Naru about this or I will be hanged.

See? They started to like you! So keep review okay??

Otaku Nayami- Here's the new chapter!! I hope I could post the next chapter soon.Thanks for the review! Keep review okay!!

CraZyMeL2008- (Laugh) So Mai have to be a mysterious hero?? Everyone want Mai to come, isn't it??

ANd all the readers!! Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 10

Naru gripped his sword tightly. He sighed tiredly. "It looked like you won't retreat easily like the other." Naru said. "I have no choice then. Don't blame me if my hand slipped." Naru smirked at them.

The blue hooded one chuckled. "You have quite high pride, Oliver Davis-san. The type that my sister hate most." He said. "I hope she could come and finish someone like you." He put his gun to his coat.

"Do you plan to retreat?" Naru asked. He hoped they will retreat soon. If possible... NOW!! He afraid if Mai come home, she will involved. He didn't afraid if this is only a normal and annoying guild. But Lunar guild was different case.

"Idiot, I won't do such a thing! I am also in trouble if I don't finish my job. You know, the villagers have send SOME requestS. Don't ask me to count it all, thinking all of that is killing me." He said. Some of the hunters behind him chuckled.

"Don't tell me you want your sister come here to finish us?" Houshou asked. Ayako sweat dropped at her boyfriend's stupid question.

"Dummy... I won't do that either. If I do that, what for I come here?" The blue hooded one took a sword from the hunter behind him. "Hey, you won't mind if I call you Oliver, isn't it?" The brown hooded one and the black hooded one sighed. They put their gun to their coat too and took the sword out. "Even my sister hate it, I like the high prided one. How about if we fight fair and square?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Gene asked. He became more alerted because the other hunter stepped back. 'Is he planned something?'

"We fight one on one. If we lose or killed, the other will retreat but in the other hand, if you lose or killed, you will come with us. How is it? You won't step back from my challange, are you Oliver?" The blue hooded one said.

Naru's pov

I didn't know what that man planned about but it was a great offer. If we won, they would retreat. The damage that we take will be less. Wait, did he say 'we'? That mean...

"I pick mine first!" The blue hooded one stated. He pointed at Gene. "I pick you, you don't have any objection, do you Davis twin?" We looked at Gene.

Gene smiled a bit. I knew what he thinking. "Eugene, Eugene Davis. You can call me Gene if you like." Gene introduced himself. He was excited. That stupid hunter...

The blue hooded one dropped his hood. He had a pair of dark blue eyes and dark blue hair. From his appearance, I assumed he was around twenty. "Kazahaya, Tsukiyomi Kazahaya. Call me Kazahaya, Gene." He introduced himself.

The black hooded one dropped his hood too. He had a pair of blue eyes and blue hair. He was a bit older than the blue hooded one. "Call me Rei." He pointed at Lin. "I challange you, black haired vampire-san." He smiled.

Lin jumped down from his horse and took his sword. "I believe you would like a ground battle than horse battle." Lin answered his challage.

"Hee... He is smart." Rei praised. He jumped down from his horse. "I'm ready anytime." He said.

The last one dropped his hood too. He had a pair of dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was around Kazahaya's age. He looked more mature and more serious though. "Oliver Davis, I challange you. My name is Yamada Ryoutarou." He said.

"Huwaaa, Ryou-kun is burning!" Kazahaya joked and received a bump from that Ryoutarou person. I wonder if that Yamada Ryoutarou is the leader. No, I don't think so. Would a leader go to the battlefield? I hardly could believe that.

"Step back." I commanded the other who didn't get choosed. I jumped down from my horse. If the leader wasn't with them, that mean he had planned something. Did they planned to attack the mansion while keep us busy here? The only one who left was John, he couldn't fight against human. I gave a code to my back. I knew he will notice it.

"Be careful, Noll." Madoka warned. She and the other two stepped back. Masako and Yasuhara pulled their horse and went back to the mansion. The humans didn't chase them.

"Hey Kazahaya, since the other choose ground battle, I want to choose that too. It would be troublesome to do a horse battle." Gene said.

"Great idea, Gene!" They jumped down from their horse. We sweatdropped. They were very carefree. They even had called each other name.

"Here I go, Oliver." Ryoutarou warned. He ran to me and slashed his sword. I dodged it and fought back. Our sword met. He was very strong. I pushed him and took a chance to attack him but he was very good. He had a great reflex. He dodged it and took an opening to attack me again. Our sword met once again. He moved his feet to kick me but I managed to dodge. Barely to be exact. He could use some matrial art too? I smiled unconsciously because of the excitment. It had been a long time since I met such a strong opponent.

Gene's pov

This Kazahaya person seemed very carefree. It was very disappointing that he was my enemy. If not, maybe we could be a good friend. I took quite a distance from him.

"Here I go." Kazahaya said. He moved forward and attacked me. He used some of matrial art too. It was fierce like Madoka's training. He gripped his sword by his right hand and used his other hand to attack me when our sword met.

"You're good one, Gene." Kazahaya praised.

"So are you, Kazahaya." I answered back calmly. But inside, I was agitated. I started to sweat. My hand was hurt. He attacked me hard.

Maybe I only could win if I caught him off guard. But if I off guard too, surely I would dead. This was one on one battle. No one could help me now.

Lin's pov

This Rei person was very strong. My shikis were shivering because of excited. He had some shikis too. I and my shikis could felt their presence. I attacked him first. He kept dodge it perfectly without even one uneccessary move. His flexibility was amazing for a boy in his age.

I commanded my shikis to attack him. He whistled and our shikis were fighting. His shikis were great too. He whistled and smiled. "Yours is great! It had been a long time I fought without my shikis." Rei commented. "My turn now!" Rei said. He slashed his sword fast. I have no time to think. His attack was accurate and very sharp. He was unlike the other hunter that I ever met! Shit!

I couldn't draw back again. I have to serious. It was one on one fight. No one could help me nor I want to be helped too.

One move...

If I miss one move, I'll dead. If I could win one move, I'll win. What a dangerous bet. I couldn't think any tactic to fool him. He didn't give me any chance. Seemed like I have no choice but fight with all I have. For the worst, I should kill him or I'll be killed.

"_It's a promise, Koujo!" _

I jerked in surprise. He took that chance to press me. Shit! In the time like this, how could I remember that time. Martin-sama...

Our promise...

Please help me not to break that promise, Martin-sama.

Madoka's pov

I looked at the three battles in front of me. Not only Noll, Gene and Lin, the other three from the Lunar also looked in trouble. They were tie. But one careless could...

I shook my head. No! I didn't want that! But, whatever the result, at least there must be one of them... I groaned in frustation. I couldn't stop them too.

"Madoka, are you alright?" Ayako asked. She touched my shoulder.

"Ayako, can we do something to stop them?" I asked. Ayako looked down. She shook her head. "But! If it continued, at least one of them... One of them will die!" I clenched my hand angrily. "Why I can't do anything at the important moment!? Not when Martin-sama and Lu... Not when them..." I couldn't take it anymore. I cried silently. Ayako helped me down from the horse and hugged me. "What should I do... I don't want to lose someone anymore."

"Shhh, it's okay. They will be alright." Houshou said. He winked. "Especially a brat like Naru-chan. I'm sure he could live for a thousand year with his arrogant face!" He joked.

I laughed a bit. I wiped my tear and smiled. All I could do now was watch and hope.

Hope for a miracle. I only could hope for a miracle. A miracle that could make them stop without anyone get killed.

* * *

Little talk at SPR

(A new chara arrived. Tsukiyomi Kazahaya and Yamada Ryoutarou are the chara that I made in my other story. If you read my other story, you'll know what is their relationship. In this little talk, Kazahaya owned a corporation, Ryou is Kazahaya's assistant. They are Gene's best friend. Ryoutarou is like their guardian or so... Since he is the most responsible than the others. But Kazahaya is the oldest and Gene is the youngest.)

I was in Naru's office because Naru had a new client. I was sitting beside Gene. He kept force me to fulfill his request. He annoyed me!!

"Where is Ryou... He supposed to babysit this man and Kazahaya..." I joked sarcastically.

"Sorry about that!" Gene answered in the same sarcastic tone. "Ryou and Kazahaya are in business trip so I am alone!"

Naru came in with an annoyed face. I knew that the case wasn't interesting. Mai apologized to the client and closed the door. She let a deep sigh.

"Ryou, please come back." I said to no one.

"What do you mean!"

"I doubt whether I will do your reque..." Gene closed my mouth with his hand. Naru looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you two whispering about?" Naru asked. He crossed his arm. I knew he doubted us. His instinct was sharpened after the disappointing request.

"NOTHING!" Gene shouted unnecessarily. I pulled his hand down because he closed my nose too. Did he try to kill me!?

Suddenly Naru clenched his arm. I could look fire behind him. Oh, they can read each other thought, isn't it? Gene gulped.

Omake

"Hey Kazahaya, since the other choose ground battle, I want to choose that too. It would be troublesome to do a horse battle." Gene said.

"Great idea, Gene!" They jumped down from their horse. We sweatdropped. They were very carefree. They even had called each other name.

After they fought for a while, "Hey, are you tired yet?" Kazahaya asked.

"Yes, how about you?" Gene asked.

"Me too, how about if we sit under the tree there and take some time for rest and chat for a while?"

"Great idea. Let's go!" Naru, Ryoutarou, Lin and Rei still fought as a background.

After they rest for a while, "I'm bored." Gene said.

"Let's play poker! Here!" Kazahaya took out a set of card. He called some of his companion to play with him and his NEW friend.

The other stopped the fight. Rei took out a set of card and play with Lin, Naru and Ryou. Madoka, Houshou and Ayako was invited to play by the other so they played the poker quite long.

Mai crossed that place after a while. "What are you doing there?" Mai asked.

"Playing poker, want to join?" Naru asked. Mai sat down and took the card. She started to deal the card. So Ryou moved to Kazahaya's group.

After a while, Naru's group only have a single winner so far. "Straight!" Rei claimed.

"Fullhouse." Naru smirked.

"Straight flash." Lin announced calmly. The other two scowled angrily.

Mai sighed and put the card. "Royal straight flash." She said with a bored tone.

The other stared at her dumbly. She had won fifty times straight!

End of Omake.

The door was opened. "Hey all." Kazahaya greeted. He brought a bagpack. I thought they just came home.

"Good evening." Ryoutarou greeted. He also took a bagpack and some files. Poor assistant...

Gene hugged them happily. "Long time no see! I miss you guys!" Gene stated. I knew he want to run away from the burning narcissist there. Even Mai didn't dare to come near him.

Ryoutarou whispered to me. "What happen with Oliver?" He asked. I explained to him about Gene's request and about his stupidity while Gene and Kazahaya busy to discuss something. Naru had gone to his office with a scowl.

Ryoutarou nodded and took something from his bag. I sweat dropped. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought those two had 'cleaned' that thing." I said.

"Those two are stupid to think that they had won." Ryoutarou smirked. I always liked him for this kind of things. He sure knew what to do. He tied Gene and Kazahaya with chain and dragged them out. "Sorry for disturbing. I will take care of these two." He said and I closed the door for him. As expected from Ryou!

I sat back at the couch and opened my pc. Suddenly my pc got some viruses and some of my file got infected. I found a note with Gene's handwritting. 'If you want to save your pc, do my request.'

I riped that note down. "THAT STUPID MEDIUM!!"

* * *

NOTE: Well, it's true that my laptop got a troublesome virus from my school's. My friend borrowed my flash disk and he just gave it back today. I plugged it in and... The virus attacked in...

I have to update my anti-virus and I managed to delete it in Tuesday. Don't worry the story is still save even it is inside the flash disk.


	11. Chapter 11

Waited too long?? Well, I guess I couldn't update except in weekend or holiday. The teacher was really homework and task lover, I thought. They gave a lot everyday! (Grumble, grumble)

Here's an update, thanks for the reviewer:

canadianviolet- Haha, I would miss him if I killed him.

Kasuga Raito- It seemed it would be very very very noisy there hahaha... Raito, be safe. I still want to read your reply. Rein, don't be shy and turtore him as much as you like. Shion, welcome back! How's the trip?And tell me how the turtore going!

Kazahaya: (shiver) Don't let Ryou read it. Especially when Rein agreed to be his friend. Ugh, I felt bad to Raito. I don't want to hear what happened there! I don't want to hear!!

Gene: Don't let they met or... Ryou will increase his punishment to hell level. (sweat dropped) Aoi encouraged both side...

Aoi: I'm netral (wink). I like to see Ryou's anger too. (Pointing at my back)

Kazahaya and Gene: (Gulped) Do you hear what wee discussed just now?

Ryoutarou: (Smiled evilly, the most evilly between the most evil smile) Crystal.

Aoi: It would be fun here! Thanks for the review, I'm going to plug my ears for a while.

CraZyMeL2008- If rope won't do, use chain! (Laugh) Please tell them to review too! I would like to read the review. It made me have more energy to type! Let's see whether our heroine will come or not!

xSapphirexRosesxFanx- Is it? Is it? I felt nervous about the fighting part though...

rubyxdragon- . I wonder about that. (Whistle whistle) Just read and find out!!

luna-moongoddess- Haha, Glad that you like the fighting part. It would be more fun to imagine it! Try it!

ANd all the reader!! Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 11

Masako shivered at the aura that she saw. She glanced at Yasuhara worrily. Yasuhara didn't notice it and kept looking at his brothers. It was the first time Masako saw Yasuhara worried about his brothers. She smiled a bit and prayed silently. John was praying all the time. They were in front of the mansion's gate.

The battle was unstopable. One of them would die or they maybe both of them...

Or so what they thought.

A rushed horse step could be heard. The other who didn't fighting looked at it.

"That is..." They whispered as if they didn't allowed to speak aloud.

"STOP THAT BATTLE!" Mai shouted. She rode the horse fast to their direction.

Rei and Lin pushed each other and looked at her in surprise. Mai noticed that Gene, Kazahaya and Ryou, Naru were only focused at each other so they didn't listen or even notice her. She took her father's gun with her right hand and controlled the horse with her left hand. She let out two shot that made Kazahaya and Gene's sword dropped.

Naru and Ryoutarou swung their sword. But it hit Mai's gun but her gun didn't even had a scratch. "I-Said-Stop" Mai said.

"Mai!" They shouted in unison. "Eh?" They blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked. They put their sword back.

"I should be the one who asked you! What are you doing here!" Kazahaya asked back. "I come here because of the request to eliminate the vampire here." Kazahaya picked his sword from the ground and put his sword away.

Mai took a deep breathe. 'Here's goes nothing...' She thought. "I work at his mansion." Mai answered a bit worried. 'Uh oh, I said it...'

"WORK!? You work under a vampire!?"

"I just learnt that vampire and human have no much different. As long they didn't have any bad intention, why not?" Mai put her gun away.

"What are you thinking about! THEY are vampire and WE are human. We are different!"

"So what? It's not like they choose to be a vampire too!" Mai scowled at him.

"They could harm you."

"But they didn't do that."

Ryoutarou walked to Mai and grabbed her by her collar. He pulled Mai's collar down and revealed a faint scar there. "Do you think I didn't realize that you had a new scar on your neck, Mai? It is caused by a fang." Ryoutarou stated.

"..." Mai looked away.

Kazahaya pushed Ryoutarou away. "They have attacked you. You still dare to say that they didn't harm you?" Kazahaya said angrily.

"He didn't do it in purpose. He just lose control!" Mai shouted.

"For God's sake, Mai! You say JUST lose control? What if he killed you!"

"But the fact I'm still alive!"

"For now! How about later?! They didn't use any reason to attack us!"

"Why you wait for the request then!? Why don't you just take the army and went to every vampire's country and hunt them down like you said! You also waited for a reason to attack them!"

Kazahaya was very angry. He slapped Mai hard. Naru and the other gasped. Naru wanted to go to Mai's side but Rei shot the ground beside him and shook his head. Naru clenched his fist. He didn't want Mai get any more harm because of him.

"Don't be such stubborn, Mai. I'm just waiting for the right time to attack them. You know that those vampires live with their instinct. You're one of the highest three in Lunar guild. We are hunter, Mai!" Kazahaya said sternly. "WE-ARE-HUNTER."

Naru looked at Mai in surprise. She was really with a hunter guild. Top of that, the highest three in Lunar guild! Gene looked at Naru then at Lin. They said nothing. But both of their hands clenched hard. But why did she didn't stay with her guild then?

Mai touched her cheek with a teary eyes. "Who said that we should? Who decided that!" Mai still fought back.

"It's nature law. Receive that." Kazahaya narrowed his eyes.

"If it is only a nature law then I will change it. I believe in Naru, I believe in Madoka-san and Lin-san too! They won't harm me. They won't harm us!"

"You can say that now but you'll regret later."

"I won't!"

Kazahaya raised his hand angrily. Mai closed her eyes tightly and raised her hand to block the upcoming hit but it never come. She confused when she didn't receive any hit. She slowly opened her eyes.

Naru stood in front of Mai. Ryoutarou hold Kazahaya's hand. Naru glared at him angrily. Kazahaya looked at Mai in regret. His hand fall limp beside him. Ryoutarou sighed and patted his shoulder.

"You have done too much, Kazahaya." Ryoutarou said. "Cool your head, first."

Kazahaya nodded weakly. "I'm sorry, Mai." Kazahaya apologized.

Mai stepped forward. Naru refused to let her go but Mai smiled reassuring him that Kazahaya wouldn't do that again. Naru sighed and let her go. Mai hugged Kazahaya and buried her head to his chest. "It's alright. I know why do you did that, Nii-san." Mai said.

Kazahaya stroked Mai's head gently. His face was hidden behind his bang.

Rei moved to Naru. "Oliver, do you mind if we spend a night in your 'garden'?" Rei asked.

"How many people do you take?" Naru asked.

"Twenty. If you include me,Ryou and Kazahaya."

Naru thought for a while. "I still have some empty rooms. You can spend a night there." Naru said.

"Naru!" Lin warned.

"Don't worry, we won't do anything except you forced us to." Ryoutarou reassured.

Kazahaya let Mai go and went to his horse. Mai looked at the ground for awhile before took her horse and headed to the mansion.

"This way." Madoka led the way.

Ayako and Houshou moved to Mai's side. "Are you okay, Mai-chan?" Houshou asked. He was sure that it was very hurt.

Mai nodded and smiled at them. "Hitting a girl, what a low man!" Ayako said angrily.

Mai shook her head. "It's my fault too. Nii-san didn't mean too hurt me." Mai muttered.

"Even he is your brother... WAIT! NII-SAN!?" Ayako's eyes widened in surprise. "You said that your entire family was killed!" Mai just smiled sheepishly. "What exactly..."

The guards pushed them and surrounded her. "Hey Mai-chan! How are you? Your hair are longer now! Do you want me to cut it or you want me to tied it?" A woman asked.

"Maybe I will cut it..." Mai answered.

"Oi..." Ayako was cut off by a male guard.

"Tell me about your adventure! You haven't contact us almost a year!" The other one said.

"Okay! Why don't we tell ghost story again?" Mai suggested. She smiled cheerfully. "Don't run away again!"

"I'm out..."

"Don't worry Mai-chan! I wll tied him!" The first woman said.

"Oh! Count me in!" The other replied.

One of the guards sneaked to Ayako's side. "Mai-chan doesn't want to continue. Please understand..." She whispered.

"But..." Ayako said.

"PLEASE drop the subject. When the right time comes, I'm certain Mai-chan will speak up." She said sternly.

"..." Ayako looked down. Houshou patted her shoulder and nodded.

Naru looked at his back. Mai seemed had regain her usual state. He relieved at that one. 'I don't know whether I do the right think or not. Maybe I am just a stupid that take the enemy to my own lair.' Naru thought.

Ryoutarou approached Naru carefully. "Mai haven't told you about us?" Ryoutarou asked in a low voice. Naru shook his head slowly. "Oh..." Ryoutarou responded.

When they arrived at the mansion, Yasuhara and Masako were surprised but they didn't do anything because Naru let them in. Madoka and Ayako led them to some empty rooms. One room may contain three or four people since no many rooms left.

Ayako went to Naru and the other's room to treat their wound while Mai took another aid box to treat the Lunar's wound. John helped Mai. He was a bit afraid. John had lived with Madoka since he was nine so he didn't interact with other human too much.

"Whoa! Mai-chan! Who is that blonde!" A woman asked aloud. "Your boyfriend??" She grinned like a pervert.

"Keith! Shut up, he is not my boyfriend!" John hid behind Mai in fear. "Don't be afraid, John. She is Keith. Her voice is stern and loud but she is a good person." Mai introduced.

"But be careful, if she mad..." A man said in a fake serious voice. "She could kill you and let a lot of animals to eat your corpse..." John stepped back and trembled a bit. "It's a joke,man!" And he received a hit from both of his comrade.

"Don't take it seriously, Dave likes to tease and joke. Most of his words are lie. Oh, my name is Hayle!" The last girl said.

John sweat dropped a bit. Mai came in and treat Hayle's wound. John hurried to Keith and bandaged her wound. Mai finished first so she treated Dave.

After John finished, Keith ruffled his hair. "Thank you, kid!" Keith said.

"My name is John Brown..." John dared himself to tell them his name.

"Thank you, John!" Keith thanked him again. John smiled a bit.

"Don't fall in love with her. Despite of her wild look, she is a priestess!" Dave said and received triple hits from the girls. John blushed.

"John is a priest too just for your information!" Mai scolded him.

"He is?!" Dave said.

"Well, it is still believeable to look him as a priest than look you as a priest though." Hayle commented.

"Hey!"

They laughed. Mai and John excused themselves to let them rest. They walked to the kitchen to put the aid-kit.

"See what I say? They are good people!" Mai said cheerfully.

"Haha, I rarely talk with human too other than Bou-san and Ayako-san. I really feel awkward back then." John replied. John looked down. "They... won't attack anymore?"

Mai looked at him sadly. "We, Lunar, never attacked at the vampire without any reason. I don't know about why they attacked here but... if Nii-san and the other finish the misunderstanding, I'm sure they won't."

"I relieved to hear that." John smiled. "I never like violance." Mai smiled back at him. "Maybe I would like to talk a bit with them." John muttered. They put the aid box at the kitchen and headed back to their own room.

Mai dropped herself at the bed. She never thought that her brother would come. Despite of that, to hunt Naru and the others. She stared at the ceiling. Suddenly someone appeared from the corner of the room.

Mai sat up in surprise. When she looked at the intruder, she looked down and gripped the bed sheet.

"We need to talk." The intruder said to Mai.

In the other place, John was talking to the trio that he tended with Mai. He tried to make a conversation with them. They talked a bit about their past and their experience.

"And then, Dave almost drowned to the lake nearby our guild by Kazahaya-sama because Dave joked that he want to kiss Mai-chan." Keith laughed.

Dave laughed a bit. "That was dangerous! You must look at his killing eyes!" Dave said.

"His eyes were burning!" Hayle continued. "And he threatened all of the men in the guild." Hayle put a semi-serious face. "If you flirt with My sister, YOU'RE DEAD." Hayle mimicked Kazahaya. "For a few days, no one dared to approach Mai-chan except the brothers and Yamada!" Hayle laughed again.

"Kazahaya-san is really protective to Mai." John smiled at them.

"Of course! She is too cute and innocent! I highly doubted if she would get a boyfriend with such a brother." Hayle said. "Maybe Yamada can but she told me that Yamada is a teacher and a brother for her."

John sweat dropped. 'Wonder how their reaction if they know Mai's boyfriend.' John thought.

Dave suddenly let out a serious face. "John, can I ask you something?" Dave asked.

"What is it?" John asked with a smile. He thought that Dave was still joking.

"... A patricien usually has a golden glowing eyes, isn't it?"

"Yes, A patricien like Madoka-san, Lin-san, Hara-san and Yasuhara-san have. A courant and a serient only had a normal eyes and the Elfe has a blood-shot eyes." John explained. He frowned, wasn't a normal hunter should know about that?

"Do you know other creature that has a blood-shot eyes like the Elfes but it's not the Elfes."

John thought for a while. "No..." The trio relaxed and looked a bit disappointed. "But..." They tensed again. "I have looked when Naru unleash his power once... His eyes were glowing red." John said.

Dave's eyes widened in angry and surprise. "No doubt, he must be that killer!" Dave shouted angrily. He took his sword and stormed out from the room. Hayle and Keith took their weapon and chased him. John ran after them.

"Wait, Dave!" Hayle shouted. "COME BACK!"

Dave went to search Naru and ignored the other's voice. He found out Naru in the library and he attacked him without any warn. Naru was surprised. He was quite exhausted after the battle. He dodged the attack and his eyes were glowind red but it backed to normal soon. They had looked at his eyes when it glowed red.

"You...KILLER!" Dave shouted angrily. "You killed Mai's parent!"

* * *

Little talk at SPR

Houshou pointed at me. "You meanie! Another cliffhanger!" Houshou said childishly.

"Why should I be Mai's killer?" Naru asked irritately. He even glared at me.

"Where is my request!" Gene whispered to me.

I ignored them. I was doing my homework. Naru insulted me because I took a long time to do those things. Damn that idiot scientist...

Omake

"Whoa! Mai-chan! Who is that blonde!" A woman asked aloud.

John hid behind Mai in fear. "Don't be afraid, John. She is Keith. Her voice is stern and loud but she is a good person." Mai introduced.

"But be careful, if she mad..." A man said in a fake serious voice. "She will tied you upside down on the tree..."

After a while, a scream could be heard from a man who was tied by a rope upside down like a cocoon on the branch of the highest tree in that forest.

End of Omake.

"Hm, maybe I can try this method to make that stupid duo learn their lesson." Ryoutarou said in Kazahaya's office. It was night at the Tsukiyomi corporation. Kazahaya fallen asleep at the couch there. He had finished all the documents on time. It happened all time. Kazahaya delayed to finish the documents and he would finish it at the very end at once. Ryoutarou smiled at the sleeping figure. "Maybe not..."

Kazahaya made some noises in his dream. "Ryou..." Kazahaya murmured. Ryoutarou smiled sheepishly. "You are annoying... Let me out..." Ryou's smile was changed into an evil smile.

Ryoutarou clenched his fist. "I should try it..." He muttered angrily. "For sure..."


	12. Chapter 12

Here's an update. Thanks for the reviewer:

Kay-(, ,)

xSapphirexRosesxFanx- Read and find out! It's about Mai's past (wink)

canadianviolet- That was a cliffhanger! I think that makes me did double cliffie again. (Laugh) Have I ever write that Naru never go out before when to the village to find Mai? (Give you a spoiler here)

luna-moongoddess- Uh, I guess I'm a bit lucky because the story is still readable despite my suck grammar. Sorry, I had tried my best. Anyway, since the vampire's age is not different with the human in my story. Naru was about nine when Mai's parent die. So... (The answer is in the story below)

rubyxdragon- Yup, that's right! Not only a but two cliffhangers! (Grin) I also didn't think to make Naru to be the killer. (should I add 'yet'?)

Shion- I really want to know but never mind. Had Raito been well?

Kazahaya: Raito has a fever?? Get well soon, my friend!! When I had a cold and Ryou took care of me patiently. He also has many good spots but he hid it behind his stricth behavior. Sigh, it would be nice if he stopped using that mask. By the way, what do you mean with 'another methods for you'? (shiver) Don't told me that Rei gave him a new method... (gulp) Gene was busy at the new case and I'm totally alone with Ryou!

Aoi: 'I gave him actually' (changing subject)You ever got a cold?

Kazahaya: Of course! What do you think I am? Super man?

Aoi: I think an idiot wouldn't have a cold...

Kazahaya: Hey!

(Just came in when I said that) Ryou: (Chuckle) I also surprised that he got a cold.

Kazahaya: You two are mean!

crazymel2008- Thank you very much! I got three readers! (happy) Kazahaya is too over protective to be exact. I Wonder how he would act if he knew his sister got a boyfriend...

ANd to all the readers, HAPPY READING!!

* * *

Chap 12

Atsuki was sitting agitatedly. She had a really bad feeling. Mitsuki and Satsuki seemed restless too after they felt such enormous auras from the hill.

_Flashback Atsuki's pov_

_A group of people came and I knew they are hunters. I could see from their attitude and their clothing. I didn't really mind them because there were much hunters stopped by in my inn. But I felt they were strong. They hid their aura completely._

_They went out in the morning and haven't come back yet even their belongings still in my inn. _

_I forgot about it when Mai came to play. She said that she got a holiday from her boss aka her boyfriend._

_Mai was training with Satsuki and Mitsuki. As far I saw, she was the strongest female hunter that I ever seen. She dodged my twin children's attack easily. _

_I knew she was training hard so she could be that strong. "Come on, Sacchan, Micchan, Mai!" I shouted to them._

"_Whose side are you!!" They shouted in unison._

"_Both, I think..." I answered._

_They sweat dropped and continued their training. _

"_Mitsuki, watch your enemy not your foot. Satsuki, predict the enemy's movement not only attack them aimlessly." Mai taught them._

_Mitsuki looked at Mai but when she wanted to attack, she tripped and fall down. We sweat dropped. I wondered if my Mitsuki could be a hunter... I doubt about that._

_Satsuki helped Mitsuki to stand up but suddenly we felt an enormous aura from the hill. _

"_These auras..." I muttered. "The hunters who came yesterday..."_

"_No, it can't be..." Mai shook her head in disbelieve. "Atsuki-san, is there a man who use a blue hood, brown hood or black hood!?" Mai asked._

"_Yes, there are three people used that color of hood..." I answered. How could she know?_

"_Not good. Naru and the other in danger! Atsuki-san, I'll borrow your horse!"_

"_Wait! Who are they? Are they so strong?"_

"_They are the one who taught me to be a hunter." She answered and ran out from the training field which was behind my inn. _

_End of flashback._

"Mai, please be safe..." Atsuki muttered. Mitsuki and Satsuki hugged their mom tightly.

At Shibuya mansion, the other came to see the ruckus at the library. Dave who was struggling was held by Keith and Hayle. John was looking after Naru. Naru stood up and crossed his arms. "What do you thinking you are doing in my mansion?" Naru asked.

"Shut up you cursed vampire! You had..." Dave's mouth was closed by Hayle's hand.

Keith hit Dave's head... hard. "Cool your head! Do you want to spill that out? Who do you think you are for God's sake, Dave!" Keith scolded him.

"But no other creature had bloodshot eyes and looked like a normal vampire like HIM!" Dave pointed at the clueless Naru.

"Dave! He is around Mai-chan's age! Think again! That happened TEN YEARS ago! Do you think he would lose to a brat? Even master Tsukiyomi said that that man was stronger than the former master Tsukiyomi Shou!" Keith asked.

Dave silenced for a while, half because his head was hurt and he started to be dizzy, another half because he was thinking. Keith and Hayle let him go after they sure Dave won't do anything. Dave bowed at Naru. "I'm really sorry. I'm too carried." Dave apologized. "I'm ready to receive any punishment but please don't do anything to my comrades just because my selfish!"

Naru frowned. He didn't understand what happened but from the conversation. It related to Mai or her past. He looked at Mai who was looking away. She avoided the eye's contact.

"Why did you do that?" John broke the silence. He was disappointed. He thought that they wouldn't attack. But he was still hoping that his new friends have a right reason to do that.

"...It's not my position to speak out that one." Dave said. "I..."

Mai stepped in front of Dave and the other. "I apologize to you all here. I should have told about my past but I didn't do it. Don't blame Dave, he did it for me. I guess, it's the time to tell my past to you all." Mai said.

"As I said, I have no relative or family anymore. It is true. Kazahaya isn't my blood-related brother, he took me after that incident." Mai started her tale. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She took her gun.

"This gun is my father's, the last gift that he could give to me. My father is Taniyama Yousuke, he was a master of a guild in a small place in the South forest." Her voice started to tremble. She fought against the tear.

Ryoutarou stepped beside her and put his hand at her shoulder. "Let me continue." He said to Mai.

"But I want to tell them by myself..." Mai said in a low voice. "At least him..."

Ryoutarou looked at Mai and Naru for a while. He noticed something and sighed. 'Kazahaya won't like this...' Ryoutarou thought "Go to your room and told him by yourself. Let me tell the other, okay?" Ryoutarou hold her shoulders firmly. Ryoutarou whispered something to her.

Mai nodded weakly. "Naru..." Mai called. Naru walked out with her. They went to Mai's room.

Flashback Ryoutarou's pov

_The past..._

The Lunar guild was led by Tsukiyomi Shou, Kazahaya's parent. It had the highest three who was called as the black, white and the gray. The leader was known as the blue. As in a phrase 'Once in the blue moon.' The blue meant that the leader was the greatest who appeared once a while.

Kazahaya and I were ordered to find the candidate for the 'white' since Rei had become the 'black' that time. It has been a long time since the last highest three died. It was really hard to acknowledge to be the highest. They had to pass the test and won ovr all the candidate that could reach a hundred persons. I and Kazahaya were still fifteen years old. We ordered to go to many places to look for them. The highest must be taken Kazahaya's interest or the guild wouldn't go well. It was really hard to find one because Kazahaya was really really really stubborn and toooooo arrogant.

Kazahaya liked to use force. He had won against three guilds of vampires with his brain, tactic and also forces. Our soldiers were strong. He was really irritating because he would get anything with power and his stubborn. He looked down all the weak people.

I should face both of the stubbornness from the family that we visited and Kazahaya's. The Lunar guild was famous that time and still famous until today. No wonder many families want their child to be the highest. But Kazahaya didn't interested to anyone he met. The circle was always like this: Introduction and hearing the praise from the family about their children, Kazahaya challenge them, he won and insulted them, they almost attacked us, I calmed them with my word, Kazahaya left and I followed him. It happened in all the visits. Sigh, I wouldn't live long with this man.

After a long journey, we arrived at a guild in the South forest. It was Taniyama's guild. That guild and that family were well known to our guild. The head was our current leader's old friend. The owner and the leader of our guild, Tsukiyomi Shou-sama also recommended us to take one from that guild even Kazahaya didn't interested. I really hoped Kazahaya find one here. We had gone to more than ten guilds only in two weeks for God's sake!

The Taniyama greeted us with their children. There were ten boys and six girls with their mothers there. The head of the Taniyama, Yousuke let us take a look for each child. This time, Kazahaya showed a bit interest. He challenged the child one by one but no one managed to defeat him or even give him a scratch and he got BORED AGAIN. He also insulted them because they were weak. Yousuke was laughing instead of mad. I was lucky this time. But Kazahaya should watch his mouth! Damn this spoiled kid...

I remind myself to tutor him later. Hopefully he got his lesson.

We talked in Yousuke's room. He didn't look upset at all. He looked amused instead. "Are those the only one you had?" I asked tiredly.

"Well, actually I still had a daughter..." Yousuke said. He seemed doubt about something but he chuckled.

"Is she great?" Kazahaya who leaned to the wall next to the door said.

"She's the youngest in my family." Yousuke laughed. "You won't pick a fight with her. I won't let you too. She's my cutest little princess. I won't let anyone hurt my little princess." He smiled at us. Kazahaya crossed his arms.

"I don't want to fight against a little kid too. It is embarrassing. Her siblings didn't even hurt me even a scratch... I doubt if she could hit me even I give her a hour." Kazahaya said in high pride.

"Kazahaya!" I scolded him.

"No problem, Ryou-kun. I don't mind either." Yousuke laughed. "Hey, never underestimate my daughter." Yousuke laughed again. "She ever defeated her sibling too."

I sighed and sat at the chair which facing the window and backing the door. Kazahaya was really irritating. How could Yousuke-sama still laugh? If I were him, I would throw him out!

Suddenly I heard someone or to be exact a girl's chirped. "Father! Father!" She shouted and opened the door with full force. She ran to his father who was sweat dropped a bit but he managed to show her a smile like nothing happened to SOMEONE behind the door. I surpressed my urge to laugh at someone there hard.

"Well, what make my little princess come here?" Yousuke smiled and walked to that girl. He stroked her head slowly while gave me a sign to keep quiet.

"I just made this for you with sis! I want you to try it!" That little girl lifted the plate. It smelt good. That little girl was quite pretty in her age. I was sure she will be a beautiful woman.

Yousuke took it and ate the cookies. He looked very happy to get it from his beloved daughter. He glanced at the door. Kazahaya who had slammed by a door looked at us while rubbing his sore nose. I felt bad for him. But it served him right. The boy who managed to defeat the many people got hit (with a door) by a small girl in a minute after he underestimate her. "It is the most delicious cookies I ever eaten, you are a great cook, sweetheart!" Yousuke praised. That girl smiled happily and jumped happily. "Now go to the library, sensei has waiting for you. Be a good girl and study well, ok?"

She pouted which make her looked cuter. Yousuke managed to stop himself to spoiled his child even I could see he want her to stay with him. I wanted to laugh but I managed to suppress it. "But..." The girl said.

"After you finished, you can come here again. I would love hear my little princess singing for me." Yousuke said. She could sing too? I would love to hear.

That girl nodded happily and went out from the room. Kazahaya closed the door. And we laughed at him. Kazahaya glared at us.

"I hope it didn't break your nose." I mocked. "Mr. I didn't get hurt even a scratch even I have fought for an hour but get hit by a little girl in a minute." I smirked at him.

"Shut up, Ryou..." Kazahaya said. He scowled.

Yousuke laughed again. "Mai is the most energetic child that I have." Yousuke said as he walked back and sat at his chair. "She showed the best potential between all my children to be a hunter." He said proudly.

"So, her name is Mai... I interested to that girl. I want to take her as a candidate for the highest three." Kazahaya said.

Yousuke and I jumped in surprise. Yousuke immediately sat up and stared at Kazahaya with widened eyes. We didn't expect he would pick a small girl like Mai. "But..." Yousuke seemed object that idea.

"Why not? You said that she has showed the best potential to be a hunter." Kazahaya reasoned.

"Kazahaya, you..." I said to him but Yousuke shook at me.

"Please let me think about that for a while..." Yousuke said. He slumped back to his chair while rubbing his forehead.

I walked to Kazahaya. "Hey, don't you think that a bit... rude?" I asked.

"Otou-sama said that I can take anyone that get my interest and those families had agreed with the term and condition." Kazahaya said with his stubborn attitude.

"Why have you choose such a small girl?" I asked quite irritated. Kazahaya was really childish and irritating. He did whatever he liked and he never thought about the other things.

"She had hit me and I should return the favor." Kazahaya smirked. He wanted to give the innocent child the revenge. I shook my head. This stupid boy...

Kazahaya walked and took the cookies. He ate it and smiled. "She made a delicious cookie." Kazahaya praised.

Yousuke looked at him with a warm smile. "That's my child." He simply said.

"Where was she when I came?"

"I think she is at the kitchen making that with one of our maids. She put all her heart to make that. I could see her hand got a little burn. She must be do it by herself. Mai is as stubborn as her mother." Yousuke said.

"Speaking of her mother, where is she?" I asked.

"She... has died. Mai didn't even got a chance to get hugged by her mother. She never complained but I could see it from her face when the other children played with their mother. Poor girl..." Yousuke stared at the window. Suddenly he ran to the window in surprise. We moved to see what happened. There were some smokes from the village and some Elfes were flying.

"How could they... How could I am not realize the presence!" Yousuke's eyes widened a bit. "Damn it! You two stay here!" Yousuke said and took his gun from the drawer.

"We are coming with you." Kazahaya said.

"What!? It's not a game! It's dangerous! A mistake can result your life!" Yousuke shouted. Now I could see why everyone likes him. (He had seven wifes! 0.0) He was a good father and a good leader.

"We can protect ourselves. You don't have to worry, Yousuke-sama." I said.

Yousuke sighed heavily and nodded. We ran out from the mansion and fought with those Vampires. I shot them with gun while Kazahaya slashed them with his sword. Yousuke shot them without even a miss. I heard that Taniyama has specialty in gun. I admitted I amazed with his technique. He evacuated the villagers while keep the vampires away. Why those vampires could come here without anyone noticed?

Kazahaya didn't notice that a Patricien aimed at him. When the Patricien flew out to him, both of us didn't have a chance to respond. "Kazahaya!" I shouted and ran to him. 'Too late!' I screamed in my mind.

Suddenly that Patricien was shot right into his head. Yousuke slammed me down quite forcefully before I could do or say anything. He shot some Courant classes who sneaked behind to attack me. They were angered when their master was killed. Yousuke was injured in some places. He let me go. He breathed heavily.

"A mistake in battle can result your life, you know." Yousuke smiled at us. He spitted out some blood.

"..." Kazahaya said nothing while looking at the Patricien corpse. I knew he was really shocked. He never need any help when he was fighting. It was the first time for him to go to the real battlefield.

Yousuke looked around. The village was broken badly. He gripped his gun tightly. "My village..." He whispered. I felt bad for him. With those numbers of the vampires, I couldn't blame him too. It was too much for only a few peoples. He had done a good job. Suddenly he jerked to his house's direction. "Oh my God..." He said.

I looked at the Taniyama's house. I looked there were many... no... very much of the vampires flying around. We jumped to our horses and went to the house. I amazed with Yousuke accuration. He shot every single vampire on the road while riding the horse. I even didn't have a chance to draw my gun.

When we arrived at the house, it had been broken badly. The once beautiful mansion with cheerful and happy peoples now full of corpses. The windows were broken, the walls were tainted with blood and scratches, and the door was slammed down. Yousuke jumped down from the horse.

"Ryou! Go and find for help! I will handle this!" Kazahaya said.

"Don't say stupid things, Kazahaya! What can you do alone!" I scolded him angrily.

He glared at me back with dignity and pride. I never saw him like this before. "It's an order! I, as the future leader of Lunar order you, my personal guard to find for help!" Kazahaya commanded and he ran into the mansion.

I cursed lightly and pulled the horse to the opposite direction. "Don't you dare to die, Tsukiyomi Kazahaya!" I shouted. I heard a 'Not even in the hell' answer from him and smiled. He would be the best leader that Lunar ever had. Gee, I thought I won't be able to go away from this stubborn leader to be.

* * *

Little talk at SPR (Omake)

Mai sobbed, I wonder if she remembered about her father and missed him greatly. I felt bad, very bad... Because all of the SPR glared at me.

"Mai, are you alright?" I asked.

Sob sob sob sob sob sob sob another sob.

Naru glared at me. I made his girlfriend crying. No wonder he was mad.

Omake

"Where was she when I came?" Kazahaya walked and leaned to the wall beside the door again.

"I think she is at the kitchen making that with one of our maids. She put all her heart to make that. I could see her hand got a little burn. She must be do it by herself. Mai is as stubborn as her mother." Yousuke said.

"Speaking of her mother, where is she?" Kazahaya asked.

Suddenly the door was opened HARDer than before. A woman ran to Yousuke and hugged him tight. "Yousuke-chan!" She chirped.

Kazahaya rubbed his sore nose which let out some blood again. "Like mother, like daughter..."

End of omake.

Sob sob sob, still no ending of her sob.

I patted her shoulder even I was under everyone's glare. "Why are you crying Mai?" I asked.

"You remind me that..." Mai said in the middle of her hiccup.

"That?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"That he is a playboy. He had twenty girlfriends and seven wifes!" Mai cried harder.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's another update! Thanks to the reviewer:

rubyxdragon- (Gene: Tsk, tsk, you don't know how's Naru. He can be a bad boy for some reason.) That's what his brother said. (Wink). There is still a continue of the past in this chapter. Hope you like it.

luna-moongoddess- Which one did you get lost?? I'm glad that you like it the most!

canadianviolet- but someone wrote to me that cliffhanger made the reader coming back (wink). Don't worry, I'm still continue this story and changed the cliffhanger part into another (My favourite part). I won't stop in the middle of my story except I got no idea. (Hope not, I will be the obe who will got hanged if I did)

Shion- Kazahaya: (pout glare pout glare) You like that part?? I HATE THAT PART THE MOST! My little cuty beauty sweety pretty, clumsy etc... sister hit me WITH A DOOR!! (crying like a waterfall) Aoi, you should stop make some evil idea! My friend there was almost die!

Aoi: (whistle innocently) The reader like it anyway. And Shion, you don't have to restrain Rein, let him be. I did it before when Ryou angry but I stopped to do that lately. It is more interesting to see than involved. (Devil wing)

Gene: You devil!!

Ryou: (Patted my back) Thank you for telling me someone where this idiot is... Kazahaya, How dare you ran again from the office? ( Smile ) And Gene, HOW dare you to help him? (Smile wider)

Gene and Kazahaya: (Gulp) 'Gotta made Aoi pay later'

CraZyMeL2008- What do you think his reaction is?? Maybe freaking out?? Especially if he knew that his so called sister already had her first kiss!

SS- I can only say: Don't try this at home!

xSapphirexRosesxFanx-Thanks!

ANd to all the reader! Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 13

Kazahaya's pov still in the past

I went in and saw there were many corpses from humans and vampires. I fought against nauscea. 'This is battlefield...' I thought. I felt a bit scared. I looked at Taniyama Yousuke who was stood in front of the library while trembling badly. He knelt down and his tear fall down from his eyes.

I dared myself to take a glance. There were some kids who I fought before with their mother...

All of them were lying on the floor...

Lifeless...

I threw everything I ate this afternoon. I breathed heavily. 'This is battlefield... When you lost... You will...' I thought.

"Sometimes you forced to make a hard decision even you don't want to... You forced to take the decision for your village even that decision was cruel..." Yousuke said while rubbing my back. "I managed to save my villagers but I failed to save my family and my pupils... I succed as a leader to protect my people but I failed as a father... I couldn't save my own family..."

I looked at him. He was broken... Broken apart... He smiled but it was different from before. It was a broken smile. "Yousuke-sama..." I whispered.

"Kazahaya-kun, be a good leader. Learn, Learn and understand all your people, Kazahaya-kun. Never start a war or a fight if it is not necessary. I don't know which group is this but I'm sure it is one or more of those who I attacked without any reason. You still have Ryou-kun beside you... He is a wonderful one... Tell him to bring you back if you walked to the wrong path." I nodded again and he stroked my hair. "You'll never know when the death come after you."

He stood up and walked away. I followed him. He looked every place carefully. "What are you searching for?" I asked while watching my way. I didn't want to step at those corpses.

Yousuke gave me the happiest smile. "My princess... is still alive... She isn't there... She isn't at the library... She is still alive..." Yousuke said.

"Mai is still alive?" I asked hopefully. "Let's hurry! Where she would go after her course..." I thought seriously.

Yousuke raised his head. He ran as fast as he can. It took all my strength to follow him. He headed to his room.

I heard a girl's scream from his room. "Mai!" Yousuke shouted. He came into that room and immediately got out with Mai in his hand. She cried hard. She was afraid. I looked at that room. There was a man who had killed cruelly. His face was full of scratch and the blood scent filled the room. Even a fifteen years old like me could feel afraid, how about the seven years old little girl like her! I hoped she is not in trauma after all of these sicking things.

Yousuke whispered something to her to soothe her. I heard he thanked because at least one of his family is still alive. Yousuke put his gun into a little bag and gave it to her. "Take this, it is a charm."

"Yousuke-sama!" I said. He shook at me. "But..." 'It was his only weapon!' I shouted in my mind.

"How about you?" Mai asked while hiccupping. She took that little bag with every strength she had because it was very heavy. I wondered how he shot accurately with that gun...

Yousuke smiled warmly at her. "I want my little princess protect that charm for me. Can you do that, little princess?" Mai nodded and hugged him. Yousuke turned to me. "Take care her for me." I nodded and touched her. She didn't even bugde. I looked at Yousuke to ask his permission. He nodded and whispered something to me.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered and pulled her with a bit force. She struggled but I kept take her in my hand. God, she was so light! Was she really the one who slammed the door! What a force she had in her small body!

"Father! Father!" Mai shouted.

"Run! Hurry!" Yousuke shouted.

I bit my lip. Damn it!! I ran while taking Mai with me. Suddenly the window crashed and a vampire attacked Yousuke. I could hear his scream. I didn't take a look at my back and kept running. I could feel the vampire's aura. This aura was really frightening. I realized Mai was looking at that bloody scene.

"Let me go! Let me go! Father! Father!" Mai shouted.

'Please save my daughter, please don't let her to devote her life for revenge.' I repeated Yousuke's last will in my mind. 'But if she did... please teach her how to use that gun. Let the fate guide her path...'

I didn't slow my pace and kept running. I ran down the stair. I looked at the frightening scene. The corpses were on the floor. She whispered some names. I hugged her and buried her head to my chest.

"Don't look, don't look..." I whispered to her. It would leave her some bad memories. She gripped my cloth and shaking badly. I could feel my cloth starting to be wet. She was crying, poor girl, she must never ever thought that she would lost all her family in such a young age. When we were quite far from the house, there was an exploding sound. The automatic trap must had been actived.

Mai screamed for his father. I was crying silently. Damn it! Kazahaya, you're a future king! You had used your brain to defeat three guilds! How could you let a village fall apart like this! What kind of leader you would be!

I took Mai to the bushes. She had calmed but showed no expression. Her cheerful behavior that I saw back then was like a dream. We were hiding on the bushes and walked away silently. I held her small hand.

"Where will you take me?" She asked without any sign of emotion.

"To my place. Don't worry, Mai-chan. You're safe there." I answered her.

"I don't care about it anymore... I don't have anyone... They had gone..." She looked down while keep walking with me.

I sighed and looked at the house. When I sure we had far enough, I knelt down and hugged her carefully. She was so fragile. "Then make one, Mai... I'm ready to be someone for you."

She listened to me. She gripped the bag tightly. "If I make one and lost it again, what should I do?" She suddenly asked.

I was really surprised. I looked at her and smiled sadly. "I won't, Mai. Trust me... I won't..." I said.

I heard some horse steps. I looked at Ryoutarou and my brother, Rei who just came with some soldiers. "Kazahaya, are you alright? How about Yousuke-sama?" He asked.

I shook my head. Ryoutarou looked at the girl. He sighed and offered me a hand. I gave her the girl and sat on the horse behind him. Ryoutarou placed the girl carefully.

"I will take care of this, go to the Southeast village and take a rest. I will chase you after I finish with this." Rei said. He commanded the soldiers to go with him.

We rode the horse until we saw the village. We rested at the inn. I carried her to the room and let her sit at the bed. Ryoutarou looked at her sadly.

Rei came in after a while. "Those vampires had gone when we came. The villagers have safely evacuated. The only one who got a serious damage is only the guild. No one..." Rei glanced at us. Ryou shook his head to tell him not to continue. We all knew what he would say.

"We'll hold a funeral ceremony for them." I said. Ryoutarou only nodded. Strange indeed... Yousuke was only one of the head of guild that I met but losing him was very heavy.

"Who are you?" Mai suddenly asked. I sat beside her and smiled as best as I could now.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Kazahaya, the man with black coat is my brother, Tsukiyomi Rei and he is my friend, Yamada Ryoutarou. Nice to meet you, Mai-chan." I said.

"Are you a hunter too?" She asked again. "Like my father?"

"Yes, we are..."

"Teach me." She said with a serious eye. "Teach me to be a hunter like my father, like you and your friend. I want to seek for revenge to those vampires."

"No! I won't let you to seek any revenge!" 'Your father didn't hope you to. Even he said that if she did...' I added in my mind.

"So, what should I do from now? Stand silently and looking at the corpse without doing anything? I still could see it, I felt it! The blood... The corpse..." She hugged herself and trembled.

"Mai-chan..." I tried to touch her but she didn't let me to.

Ryoutarou walked to her and stroked her head. "I'll teach you." He said.

"Ryou!" I said.

"But I won't teach you just for free. I want an exchange."

Mai looked up and calmed a bit. "Everything except my freedom and my revenge." She said.

Rei chuckled a bit. "She is interesting." Rei said.

"Go with us to our guild. Be strong and helped us to protect our guild." Ryoutarou said. Mai nodded obidiently at him. "Be strong, Mai... Find the true meaning of power by yourself."

I sat at there while staring at my guard dumbly. I proud that I have such a great guard like him. I smiled and held my thumb up for him. He was the greatest friend that I ever had. Rei smiled and ruffled Ryou's hair.

Mai elaborated with the people and all the members of the guild in no time. She told me once that the killer had a bat wing, blood scent and bloodshot eyes. I thought that it was an Elfe but Mai said it was not an Elfe. She saw he had a black eye when he barked in.

End of flashback.

"Do you suspect my brother?" Gene asked.

"This pervert priest is but I'm not." I answered. "Do you think Yousuke-sama will lose to little brat like him? Hell no. But with this incident, I can conclude that the killer is a half blooded vampire too."

"It must be hard for both of them. They love each other. But..." Gene sighed loudly. "As her boyfriend, it must be hurt for him too." Gene said lightly completely unaware at John's discomfort.

Mai must be crying right now. She wanted to be alone so I couldn't do anything about that. She was stubborn, she should let out her weak side. She was always smiling like she had a very happy life. Being a hunter wasn't an easy job.

Flashback (Still Kazahaya's pov)

I failed to save a village. I was late. Some of them had been biten and attacked us. We banished all the Elfes and went inside. Mai was there. I didn't think we would meet here. She was tainted with blood, some fresh blood. She gripped the gun tightly and looked at the dark sky.

"Hunter-sama! Why don't you save us! Why! Even we have trusted you!" The old man that I assumed as the elder said.

"You even killed your own comrade! You monster!" A crying woman said.

"Give him back! Give my husband back!" A woman shouted to her.

"You're a hunter! Why can't you help my child! WHY!?" A man screamed angrily while crying over his son's dead body. I looked at the body, he was killed by a gun shot.

"..." Mai said nothing. She just stared at the sky emotionlessly.

One of them took a stone and threw it to her. It hit her hand but Mai didn't move or even winced. "Why do you kill my father! You pushed me away and killed my father, even I didn't look at it, I know you killed him! Do you understand how I feel?!" A boy shouted and kept throwing the stone. Mai still didn't move.She let him threw at her. "You little monster! Curse to all of your family!" This time, Mai caught the stone with her other hand.

Mai looked at the boy blankly. "You don't have any right to curse my family. You should ashamed to yourself. You are a hunter too, but you failed to save YOUR OWN FATHER and you blamed me because I killed him." Mai threw the stone back to him. It hit his stomach and he knelt down in pain. "You are worser than me." Mai turned and saw me in surprise. She looked away.

"I am from Lunar guild. My troops will help you to clean all the rest vampires." I announced. I nodded to Ryou, Ryou commanded the troops and started to work. I pulled Mai to outside the village.

"..." I said nothing, just stared down at her.

Mai looked at me and opened her mouth but she didn't say anything. She stared back to the ground. She bit her lip. "I killed Nekane-san." Finally, Mai broke the silence.

"Oh..." I simply responded. I knew it from the villager's outburst. Nekane insisted to follow Mai last time even Mai objected it. Nekane was only a normal human. She wasn't a seraph like me or Mai.

"She was bitten by a patricien class vampire." Mai continued.

"Nekane is a great woman. Even she is only a normal human, she didn't afraid to fight the vampires." I replied.

Mai gripped my shirt and buried her head. "Can I cry, nii-san?" Mai asked. I nodded and stroked her hair slowly. She was trembling badly.

"Let it out, it will pain less. Trust me." I said. Mai let out a snifle and it broke into a cry. She screamed in despair. Mai killed her because she didn't want to see her comrade fallen into an Elfe. I understood it but the villager's didn't. It must be painful for the villagers but it was much more painful to Mai. She HAD to kill, she didn't have any choice. The fate was cruel. She was still an eleven years old girl but she had to deal something like this.

Yousuke-sama, did you watch us from there? Should I stop her or should I let her?

I forced to let Mai to down the road for the revenge. I forced to leave her alone in her adventure. I forced to protect the other while I didn't know her condition. I forced to let her had another sad and painful experience. I only could pray for her safety. Did I do the right thing?

I hold back my tear. I must stay strong. For Mai, for Ryou, for Nii-san, for my comrades, for Lunar's inhabitants, for my deceased father, for my deceased mother, for deceased Yousuke-sama and his family, on top of that, for myself.

End of flashback.

"Mai..." I whispered inaudible. Wait, I thought I miss something VERY improtant...

Original pov

Mai ended her story until she arrived at Lunar guild. She was brought there by Kazahaya and the other. "Kazahaya treats me well like I was his own sister. He also want to be called brother by me. At first it felt so awkward. When I called him Kazahaya-san, he let out a sad face so I called him Nii-san to make him happy. He had saved me after all. Since Rei is Kazahaya's elder brother I called him Nii-san too. They are..." Mai smiled. "They are giving me a place to stay. They even be my family and accepted me whatever I am." Mai let out a silent tear.

Naru was silence since Mai started her story. He watched every single move that Mai made. When she cried, he wiped the tear with his thumb and moved her face to him. "I understand your pain, Mai. But I swear, I never killed any human. Trust me, Mai." Naru said.

Mai touched his hand. "I trust you, Naru." Mai said and closed her eyes. "But you know, I think I want to break up."

* * *

Little talk at SPR

Naru glared at me intensively when I was going to continue my story. I gave him an annoyed look. He retuned it with a deadly glare. Sigh, I would never win a glare contest with him. Was he the world glaring contest winner? I dunno too...

Omake

"Let me go! Let me go! Father! Father!" Mai shouted.

Mai screamed for his father over and over. "Father, a stranger take me away! I am kidnapped! Help! Help!!"

Kazahaya sweat dropped and put her to the ground. "What is the meaning of kidnapped?" He asked.

Little Mai hiccuped. "To be taken forcefully and without permission?" SHe answered.

"I'm taking you with Yousuke-sama's permission, so?"

"My father allowed me to be kidnapped, HUWAAA!" Mai cried harder.

Kazahaya fall down comically. 'I wonder how is her brain work...'

End of Omake

I only made Mai said that she wanted to break up in THE STORY. Not in the real world. What's wrong with that?! Mai only smiled sheepishly when she read that. She didn't comment anything. Or maybe I made her think about breaking with Naru. But I don't think she would like to break up with that idiot narcissist. Like she wan't to anyway.

I tapped noisily. Even I stared at the monitor, I was thinking about anything else.

"Definitely in bad mood." Kazahaya commented

"Maybe Ao will make them really broke up in the story if Naru haven't stop glaring. Sigh, I hope Ao didn't come at me with an angry aura again like she did yesterday when Gene did a stupid thing to her pc and I had to clean the mess."

Kazahaya nodded in agreement. I sweat dropped at their conversation. Did they do it purposely or were they idiot? I heard that! It was the part of someone's request...

"Hey guys!" Gene greeted. Speaking of the devil... Sigh, I really hoped that I'm not hanged because of the next upcoming chapter...


	14. Chapter 14

Haha, a bit late here. I'm sorry, my story is get beta-ed from now. I just realized that I made so many mistakes. Many thanks to the beta! (I haven't ask whether it is alright if I mentioned my beta's pen name)

THanks to the reviewer:

canadianviolet- Action, eh? Maybe later when Kazahaya is going to kill Naru when he know (Chuckle) 'something'.

**_Kazahaya: Huh? Do you hide something from me?_**

**_Aoi, Gene and Ryou: What are you talking about?_**

**_Kazahaya: ??_**

fallentenshi13- The pleasure is mine.

**_Ryou: Thank you for reading even if you have to read some stupid part from a lame person._**

**_Aoi: Oh, that part!_**

**_Gene: (re-read again...) Oh I know which part._**

**_Kazahaya: (completely unaware) Huh? Which part? _**

luna-moongoddess- Haha, sorry about the usual problem.

**_Gene: which part was the exciting part??_**

**_Ryou: If me, it was the Kazahaya's stupidity when he didn't realize 'something'._**

**_Aoi: I agree!_**

**_Kazahaya: HEY! What are you hiding from me!!_**

**_Gene, Ryou, Aoi: (Shrug)_**

-Skyz-Angels--Haha, is there another reader who didn't want they break up??

**_Aoi: Doesn't he always in bad mood?_**

**_Gene: Ck, ck ,ck, you still have more to learn, Ao!_**

**_Ryou: Someone like him always use mask to hide their emotion. _**

**_Aoi: It is better than someone there who always show his stupid expression, I think._**

**_Ryou: (Glanced at Kazahaya whose expression scrabbled 'how I can run from here' and sighed) At least I can prepare first. Sorry guys, there is something I have to do. ( waved at us)_**

Shion- Don't worry, he will be happier there than here. (devil wing) Because there's someone here who want to kill him too. (Glanced at the flying stuff from the secret camera in the SPR from here.) Sigh, I can't go there today.

**_Kazahaya: It seems I can't go there too. (gulp) Shion! Why did you write that!! _**

**_Gene: I think my brother and your sister are a perfect couple 'in some meanings'._**

**_Aoi: (Get another glance at the monitor which start to show a very low temperature) Scary..._**

**_Ryou: (just came back) What are you guys looking at? (look over) Sigh, I hope they can handle that one..._**

**_The other: (nodded in unison)_**

**_Ryou: As long as you didn't make anything stupid, I think there's no problem there, Ao._**

**_Aoi: (devil wing) I wonder about that... (smirk)_**

And to all the reader, happy reading!

* * *

Chap 14

"I want to break up."

Mai repeated her words even though she knew that Naru heard her loud and clear. She felt the trembling hand in hers and looked down.

"But why!? Mai, I understand that your father's killer is half blooded like me but..."

Mai put her finger on Naru's lip.

"It's not like that, Naru." Mai sadly said. "You're too good for a person like me. Too clean..."

"Mai..."

Mai shook her head. Naru fell silent again but he was more restless than before.

"I have killed many vampires. So many, that I lost count." Mai looked at the window. "Also... I have killed many humans. I've lost count of that too. We're too different, Naru. My hands are tainted with sin and blood. My heart is filled with revenge."

"I started working here to gain money and also to find my father's killer. Maybe I will kill and kill again. Once I start, it's hard to stop. It is a miracle that I haven't killed any vampires except the Elfes in the months that I've worked here. Well, I almost killed one actually." Mai chuckled a bit.

"I have already known that this day will come but I still want to be with you. I am very selfish. I'm sorry, Naru."

"Tell me one thing, Mai." Naru said. Mai looked at him. Her tears were threatening to fall.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"Do you love me?"

They stared into each other's eyes. Mai's tears were falling. She would never cry in front of anyone. She won't let them know her weakness; she didn't want anyone's pity. She only trusted her brother and her teacher. But now, it was unbearable. Under Naru's strong and honest gaze, she felt very vulnerable.

"Of course I love you, idiot. I love you so much. It hurts to break up but..."

Mai was cut short by a kiss from Naru. Naru deepened the kiss, ignoring Mai's struggle. Mai gasped when a tongue pushed its way into her mouth.

"Ng..." Mai muffled protest sounded but Naru ignored it.

They fell onto the bed with Naru on top of her. His left hand was holding both of Mai's while the other was in Mai's hair. He completely dominated the kiss.

They parted after a while; Mai flushed and gasping for air. "Na..Naru..." Mai said between heavy pants.

"I just need you and your love, Mai. I don't care what your past is. I just need you, the one in front of my eyes right now," Naru said and he kissed her again, more passionately this time around. Mai closed her eyes and let her tears fall once more. She let him do everything he wanted.

But that was before they heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards Mai's room. Mai quickly pushed Naru off her and straightened her shirt and hair. Naru blinked in confusion and annoyance. He was just getting to a good part.

The door flung open. Naru and Mai sat at the edge of the bed. Kazahaya, followed by Gene and the others, came in.

"Mai! Is it true that you HAVE a boyfriend!?"Kazahaya asked furiously.

Mai smiled sheepishly. 'Uh oh, Nii-san wouldn't be happy with this...' Mai thought.

"AND your boyfriend is that idiot half-blood with the ICY glare and ANNOYING high and mighty attitude there!?"

"That's rude..." Naru commented.

"Mai..." Kazahaya demanded an answer, ignoring Naru.

"Y-Yes..." Mai answered nervously.

"NO! My cute and innocent sister who called me Onii-chan when she was still small, cute, innocent, and sweet now... now... NOW!! ARGH! I can't accept it!" Kazahaya freaked out.

"They have kissed many times," said Gene, adding salt to the wound. He was a pain sometimes. Although he did think about showing Kazahaya the evidence he has, he didn't.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kazahaya exclaimed, more freaked out by now. "How could I face Yousuke-sama!! Oh my God, I have failed as a brother to protect my sister! I should have known that she is too stupid and her brain is too small so she is easily tricked..."

"Hey!" Mai protested.

"Argh! I should have stopped her! The things they could have done to a stupid girl like her! For God's sake, what should I say to Yousuke-sama later! Oh my God, Yousuke-sama will haunt me for the rest of my life..."

Ryoutarou hit Kazahaya's head. "Stop rambling," he scolded.

Kazahaya took a deep breath. "Break-Up-NOW," threatened Kazahaya in a very stern voice.

"Well I..."

Naru cut her off.

"I refuse to break up with her. I love her and she loves me too. Do you have any problem with that?" Naru asked.

"Problem? Of course I have! YOU bit her! Do you think I am so dumb that I do not realize your troubled look when Ryou revealed Mai's scar?" Kazahaya asked.

"It is true that I have bitten her but at that time, I had lost control. I would never..."

"Screw that. Save your oath or promise for the others. I don't need any of your shitty words. The two of you break up now and Mai will go home with me!" Kazahaya snapped angrily.

"I don't care even if I have to tie you up to bring you home," Kazahaya threatened. "Which will you choose Mai, your revenge or your love?" he continued.

This time, Mai lowered her head. Her face was covered by her bangs and she gripped the bed sheet tightly. She didn't answer immediately.

Kazahaya had known it since the first time. 'Everything except my freedom and my revenge.' It was more like 'everything except my freedom to seek for my revenge.' Mai wouldn't give her revenge up. That's for sure.

* * *

Little talk at my home

You asked me why gave the title as my home? The reason is simple. I was almost killed by Naru because I almost made them break up in this story and one other thing actually. Gee, they took this story too seriously.

Maybe I won't be able to go there for a while. Well, I was waiting for the big STORM to calm. Lucky for me that none of them knows where I live.

I heard a car stop in front of my house. Correction, unlucky for me because I have never invited anyone to come to my house!

I heard the bell ringing. I ignored it and continued to stay silent in the living room. After a while, the bell stopped ringing. At last...

Someone opened my living room door. At last, I couldn't run away from their wrath.

Naru glared at me angrily. Kazahaya grinned at me with a look of revenge because you ever told Ryou where I hid last time. Definitely gonna make him regret. I haven't recovered from my bad mood. Where was the chain that Ryou gave me before? Remind me later, I need it to tie someone up but first, I must deal with someone here...

Omake

"I just need you and your love, Mai. I don't care what your past is. I just need you, the one in front of my eyes right now," Naru said and he kissed her again, more passionately this time around. Mai closed her eyes and let her tears fall once more. She let him do everything he wanted.

At that particular moment, Kazahaya came in. His jaw dropped at the scene. Mai pushed Naru off and blushed furiously. Gene merely grinned.

Ryou shook his head. "Youths..." Ryou muttered.

"MAI!!" Kazahaya shouted angrily. "I told you to never do this and that at this early age!"

Mai blushed more. "What's wrong if they do this and that?" Gene asked.

"Oh, please Gene... if they do this and that..." He was cut off by a double hit from Rei and Ryou.

"Stop talking about this and that stuff!" they shouted in unison. "There are still some innocent readers here!!"

End of Omake.

"Hey, Naru! How are you?" I greeted.

"Why did you write THIS??" he asked, pointing at the kissing scene.

"Gene's request..." I gave him a peace sign. I knew that it would turn out like this!!


	15. Chapter 15

Replaced from the first version into the better version! My beta had sent back to me! Thank you for my beta!

Many thanks to the reviewer:

Moons-Chan- I agree with you about the over-protective part. It's hard to make Naru and Mai scene with her brother here.

**Ryoutarou: He almost killed Dave too. **

**Gene: He? That stupid can kill his own friend too!? **

**Ryoutarou: He always take a gun behind his coat if you notice.**

**Gene: Water gun??**

**Ryoutarou: A real gun. Made by me. Designed by Aoi.**

**Gene: Better not to tease him too much.**

**Aoi: Don't worry about that, we'll make sure that he won't use it to us. If he dare... (Devil wing)**

**Gene: I don't want to hear...**

canadianviolet- Well... What will Mai choose... (smirk)

**Kazahaya: Break up!!**

**Aoi: Do you want our sister to be single for her whole life??**

**Gene: I'm sure that she can give you a cute niece or nephew.**

**Kazahaya: (In confuse with 'break up and single' 'Cute niece and nephew' word.)**

fallentenshi13- You're welcome!!

luna-moongoddess- not only cute but VERY cute!

**Kazahaya: I admit aboout that one but...**

**Gene: Cute niece and nephew**

**Ryoutarou: Nieces and Nephews..**

**Kazahaya: (Grumble grumble)**

Kay- Great!

-Skyz-Angels-- Hehe, I agree.

**Kazahaya: 'Nieces nephews break up single nieces nephews break up single...'**

**Ryoutarou: So?**

**Gene: So?**

**Aoi: SO?**

**Kazahaya: I'm sure some readers agree with me! BREAK UP!! She can adopt anyway!**

**Ryou, Gene, Aoi:... **

**Kazahaya: (Sniffle) 'Niece and nephew... I want them!!'**

Happy reading!!

* * *

Chap 15

Chap 15

"I choose both..." Mai said.

"Mai..." Kazahaya warned in a low and deadly voice.

"I won't give up any of them." Mai answered. They looked at her in awe. "I have sacrificed ten years for my revenge. So I won't let my ten years end with nothing." Mai reasoned. "But I also love Naru. He accepts me for who I am and what I have done. He has never pushed me to do something I don't want to do. He taught me again what love is."

"That's why..." Mai continued. "I won't give up any of them."

Kazahaya drew his sword. "Is that your final answer?" Kazahaya asked. Mai nodded.

Gene tried to stop him but he was prevented by Rei and Ryou. "Keep your hand out of this," Rei warned.

Naru stood in front of Mai. "I won't let you hurt her," Naru said.

Kazahaya pointed his sword at Naru. "I challenge you. If you win, I'll let you be with her but if you lose, just make sure that you have your last words," Kazahaya said.

"Nii-san!" Mai protested.

Naru stood up and took his sword out. "I accept," he said.

"NII-SAN."

"I should say that this will be the first time and last time for you to call me that, NARU-CHAN."

They began fighting there and then in the room itself. Amazingly, they only fought in the empty spaces without breaking anything or hitting anyone. Kazahaya landed a kick on Naru's stomach. Naru knelt down in pain. Kazahaya took this opportunity to slash him but Naru avoided it. His eyes glowed red and he went towards Kazahaya at a quicker pace than before. He kicked Kazahaya's left foot and swung his sword. Kazahaya jumped back with hardly a sound. Naru was amazed. He had thought that he would at least wince or cry out in pain but he didn't. He kicked him hard and it had almost broken his foot, he thought. He really wasn't holding back then.

Suddenly, Kazahaya slit his hand with the edge of his sword, his blood dripping down to the floor. Naru took a step backwards and covered his mouth with his hand. It was hard for him; he was exhausted after such a long day.

"Drink it," Kazahaya said.

"Why you..." Gene exclaimed angrily.

Ryou took out his gun. "Well, a vampire is a vampire after all..." he said.

Gene glared at him. "LET-ME-GO," he threatened.

Ryou sighed. "Is your brother's will so weak?" he asked.

"His will is the strongest of all the creatures I have met," Gene answered.

Ryou smiled. "Then, stay there. All you can do is trust him. Well, I'm sorry if you're wrong."

Gene was surprised. He stared at the hunter dumbly. He also felt like an idiot because he didn't trust his brother. Gene clenched his fist. 'Please Noll...' he prayed silently.

Naru shook his head and calmed himself. Mai took his hand and smiled proudly at him. "It is true that I am a vampire but I prefer not to drink when I don't have to." Naru answered. Gene sighed in relief.

Kazahaya chuckled and broke into laughter. "Damn it. I like stubborness and your pride," he said.

Rei and Ryou clapped. "As expected from the famous Oliver Davis," they said in unison, sheathing their weapons.

Kazahaya walked to Mai and ruffled her hair. "Never forget what you have said just now, Mai."

Mai nodded and smiled to him. "And Oliver Davis..." Kazahaya turned to Naru. "If you hurt her again, I will kill you right away."

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Nice to hear that," Rei muttered. "You know, I'm not a good person. I like to make anyone I hate suffer slowly and painfully." They sweat dropped at the smile Rei gave them.

"Well, we can speak again in the morning. I am sleepy..." Kazahaya yawned. "Good night." He left the room. The others said their good nights and went back to their rooms. Naru gave Mai a light kiss before returning to his room.

Mai touched her lip and smiled. It had been a long time since she last slept without any worries. But the peace lasted only for a while. No one realized that someone had been looking at them since the very beginning. He looked at them blankly and waited until the girl fell asleep.

He spread his bat wings and flew slowly, hiding his presence carefully. After a little tampering of the lock of the balcony door, he slipped in. The girl continued to sleep even as he looked on.

He was silent for a while before he moving over to the girl. "Mai..." he whispered.

The next morning, Mai and Madoka prepared a breakfast for them all. Naru and the other with the trio ate at the dining room while the other Lunar members ate at the garden. The atmosphere was really different. It was noisier and more lively.

Keith helped Mai cut her hair before going to the market together. Hayle and Dave tagged along to help.

Elsewhere, Lin and Madoka were discussing something. Then, Naru, Gene, John and the trio from Lunar guild were walking out from the dining room. They were arguing about something. Or to be exact, Naru, Gene and Kazahaya were arguing. John was trying to stop them while Rei and Ryoutarou ignored them.

Madoka stopped them. "Nice timing." Madoka said. "I think we need to talk."

They looked at each other in curiosity. Madoka stole a glance at Lin who nodded, giving his approval.

"It is about the killer of Mai's parents," Madoka continued. "He had bloodshot eyes, bat wings and a threatening aura."

"How do you know!?" Kazahaya asked.

"Simple, because the killer of both Martin-sama and Lu also had bloodshot eyes, bat wings and an aura like that," Madoka said. She looked at the twins. "Yes, Noll, Gene. Your parents were killed and even though we were there, we couldn't do anything. He was too strong for us. We don't know why he came and killed them but we only know one thing: he's searching for someone."

"Explain," Naru demanded.

"On a silent night about eight years ago, we were surprised by an aura. It was only one but it was so strong and scary. Lin and I went out to confront the intruder. We kept our distance and didn't show him any fear. But inside, I was very scared of that man," Madoka started.

"At first, his eyes were black but suddenly it changed into a color like blood. He asked us something but we could barely hear it because of the strong wind that was blowing around him. He got angry and he revealed his wings. They were bat wings but unlike those of mine or any other vampire. Its dark color looked like that of dried blood. I could smell the scent of blood coming from him," Lin continued.

"He attacked us without holding back and we lost in no time. But before he could kill us, Martin-sama came out and attacked him. That man asked Martin-sama the same thing he asked us but I didn't hear it because my head was very heavy."

"I remembered him asking something about a place and a person ..." Lin said. "But... I'm not sure. I remembered Martin-sama smiling and shaking his head while telling him to give up. He became angry and attacked Martin-sama."

"Lu also came out and helped him but that man was too strong. I remembered that Lu..." Madoka blinked to hold back the tears that were forming at the memory.

"That man's claw hit Lu's gun. It was a specially-designed gun but that man's claw could break that gun causing it to hit Lu... right in..." Madoka broke into tears. "Right in the chest... And she died..."

Madoka buried her head in Lin's chest. Lin stroked her hair slowly and soothed her. "And Martin-sama, who was so shocked at that scene, was unable to control his emotions and attacked him recklessly. He died at that man's hand. Vampires are mortal to another's claw. That man left without a word. Martin-sama wasn't dead yet. He crawled to Luella-sama's side and cried over her. I let out a small sound. Martin-sama looked at me and ordered me to take care of his children. Also..." Lin hesitated before continuing. "An orphan girl younger than the twins, she will take a gun like Luella-sama's."

Kazahaya covered his face at the information that was fast becoming more complicated. "Wait, do you mean that your master had known that Mai would come here someday?" he asked.

"Martin-sama was not sure but he said it highly likely," Lin explained.

"Does that mean..."

"Yousuke-sama and the master are friends?" Ryoutarou picked up Naru's unsaid words.

"Or maybe the hunter and Taniyama are friends?" Rei asked.

Naru and Gene were speechless at the fact that their parents' killer was the same as Mai's. They only knew that their parents were dead because of a deadly disease when they were young. Lin and Madoka had refused to tell them the truth.

"Both of them are right," Yasuhara, who appeared from nowhere with Masako, answered.

"Father and mother had a relationship with a guild in south forest. Father and mother always went there to rest after a guild's chase. The master there let them even though he knew that father was a vampire. Father and mother had always said that they were indebted to him and promised to return the favor someday but they were killed before they could do that. To tell you the truth, this mansion was Taniyama's before but he gave it to father and mother to be a home."

Yasuhara fixed his glasses. Masako tightened her hold on Yasuhara's elbow. She knew that Yasuhara was in pain because he had never told the truth to the others before. Yasuhara relaxed a bit at her hold.

"Father knew of the incident in the south forest that left only one survivor. Father said that the survivor is a girl. He believed that someday, if she thought for revenge, fate would bring her here. If ever that day came, they would help her with everything they had. But unfortunately, they died before they could do that. They died at the same hands that killed the master of Taniyama. I was there. I saw it all happen. I was so afraid of the intruder so I stayed where I was without making any noise. I heard the entire conversation. The intruder asked them where the girl lived. Of course they refused to answer for they didn't know."

"The intruder knew it too and had planned to leave but father challenged him, saying something that angered him. I heard father calling him half blooded too."

"Urado, the blood winged vampire because he smelt like blood and his wing's color was like a dried blood color." Yasuhara ended his story with a voice full of hatred. "I was told to keep it a secret and wait until the right time to say it."

They were silent. Yasuhara was the first to make a move to leave. Masako looked at Yasuhara. When she sure that Yasuhara was far enough, she turned.

"He changed his name as to signify his mourning. The same as how the two of you use only black colored cloth ever since then," Masako said, leaving immediately after.

Naru took a step back and hit the wall. These two days were definitely the toughest days he had ever had since his parents' death. The truth was revealed one by one and it was very hard to bear. He never knew the heaviness of the feeling named 'revenge'. He never could know how exactly Mai felt when she devoted all her life to seeking revenge from a single unknown vampire.

They didn't say anything after that. Mai and the others came back and cooked for them. The Lunar members were talking with Houshou, Ayako and John, telling ghost stories or sharing their experiences. Mai went back to her room first because she was tired.

Lin, Madoka, Gene, Naru, Kazahaya, Rei and Ryoutarou were in the library in silence. Very silent compared to the noise outside.

"But..." Rei broke the silence. "I never thought that Mai could bear to live with six vampires here. Or should I say five and a half," Rei chuckled.

"She wasn't aware at first. Half bloods have a power to hide the presence of the other creatures. She couldn't tell the difference until... you know..." Madoka said. "But Mai could feel the presence lately, she became very sharp."

Lin frowned. "Gene isn't a vampire. He is human," Lin said.

"Huh? I know that this man is a human," Rei said while pointing at Gene.

"The vampires here are only me, Madoka, Yasuhara, Hara and Naru."

"So what?" Kazahaya asked cluelessly.

"I also feel six vampires' aura in THIS MANSION," Ryou sternly said. "Since yesterday and two of them are very faint."

"A vampire broke into this place..." Gene said in whisper.

Naru jerked in surprise. It had been a long time since he was careless enough to let anyone break into his mansion. He closed his eyes to gain more concentration. He felt an unfamiliar aura.

"It was near Mai's room not long ago," Ryou warned.

Naru and Kazahaya wasted no time in running to Mai's room. They opened the door in unison but they couldn't find Mai there. They quickly followed the aura's trail.

The others split up to find Mai even though they were exhausted. They heard a gun shot ring out in the forest. Quickly, they went out and followed it to its source. Naru and Kazahaya found Mai outside in the forest.

Mai was covered with blood as if she had just stood through a blood rain. She stood unmoving, staring at something on the tree. The blood dripped down from her hand and chin as well as from her gun.

"MAI!" they shouted in unison.

Mai looked at them blankly. Suddenly she smiled. "I found my father's killer," she said. "It's me! I killed my father."

"Mai?" they asked in confusion. Mai pointed at the tree that she had been staring at not too long ago. A man was pinned there by his wing. He was dead.

"Yo-Yousuke...sama?" Kazahaya said in disbelieve. "It can't be! He's dead!!"

"Yes, he just died, I fought and killed him. He's dead for sure now." Mai said while still smiling.

"I buried him with my own hands then. So now I think I should bury him with my own hands too."

Naru shook Mai forcefully. "Mai! Do you hear me?" Naru asked in concern. Mai was smiling and answering like she had lost her mind.

"Yup! I hear you loud and clear, Oliver," Mai said.

"You never called me Oliver before, Mai."

"Oh yes? I am now, Oliver," Mai smiled at him.

Naru's pov

Mai isn't herself right now. She's not smiling like she used to. She's smiling like a person who has lost her mind. The others arrived when Mai said that she killed her own father. They were speechless.

I couldn't say anything too. I didn't know what to say.

"You know, Oliver. My father became a serient." Mai said. "He was alive until not long ago."

"And I killed him with his own gun," Mai continued, looking back at her lifeless father. "Hm, I wonder if I can still call him my father after he became a serient?"

"Mai, enough," I warned her. She was on the verge of loosing her mind. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh well, even if he is a serient, he is still my father and he was killed by his own daughter."

"Mai, stop," I said a little louder.

"Should I seek revenge for him?"

"Mai! I SAID STOP!" I shouted at her.

"Uh oh, I should shoot myself then."

Suddenly I was shoved away by Kazahaya. A loud slap could be heard. Mai's cheek began to swell at the impact. Mai looked surprised.

"Have you opened your eyes, Taniyama MAI?" Kazahaya asked.

Mai looked at Kazahaya with teary eyes. She looked at the ground. "I killed him, Nii-san."

"I know," Kazahaya replied.

"I didn't admit that he is my father. MY father is a human, not a vampire..."

"I know."

"But when I shot him, he said that he was happy to see me again. He said that I had grown a lot and I look like my mother. He said that I'm beautiful and I had become a very skillful hunter like him or maybe even more. He said that he loves me. He... he said... he is happy to die by my hand..."

"I had guessed."

Mai looked into her brother's eyes. His eyes didn't show any disgust, hate, pity or blame; it was still the pair of warm and loving eyes that she knew. Mai gripped her brother's shirt and buried her head in his chest like she always did.

"Let it out, Mai," Kazahaya said and stroked her hair like he always did.

Mai cried, wailing loudly. "WHY? Why must he become a serient? Why must he come here? Why must he be killed by me?" Mai shouted. "WHY does he still love me even though I was the one to kill him?"

"Because he is your father, Mai. No matter what he is now, he is still your father," Naru said to her. "And your father is a great man. He has the best spirit among the hunters that I know. No serient could ever show his feelings even if he wanted to. But your father can do that, even during the remainder of his life. He really is a great man, Mai."

Mai said nothing and just cried and cried. Kazahaya hugged her so tightly that even his cloth turned red.

Madoka couldn't take it anymore and cried loudly. Ayako and Houshou hugged each other and cried together. They could feel the pain. The other hunters came to see the source of the scream. Some were crying and calling the former hunter's name.

(The italic means the Taniyama's family spirit, you can guess who is saying, I think…)

Ryou, Rei and Lin took the corpse down and laid it on the ground. His body slowly turned into dust and was scattered by the wind.

The Lunars put their hands over their heart. "Let the soul be free," they said and prayed silently with tears in their eyes.

"No, father!" Mai ran towards her father but Naru stopped her. "Let me go! Father! Father!"

Small lights appeared like fireflies and danced around them.

"Mai, I love you. Be happy for me and for the rest of the Taniyama." 

"..." Naru said nothing. He just held on to his beloved woman.

"Little sis, see you later! We'll play with you again there!"

"No! Don't leave me! Please! I beg you!" Mai reached her arms into the air, as if she was trying to catch something.

"Have a nice and happy life, Mai. Even we are not your real mother, we love you."

"Mai…" Ayako and Houshou whispered.

"Mai-chan, you have become a beautiful woman! But you're still our little crybaby! See? You're still crying!"

"Yousuke-sama…" Kazahaya whispered. His gaze followed the dust which danced in the breeze.

"Please take care of her."

"I will," Ryoutarou said in a low voice.

The last speck of dust was blown away by the wind. Mai shook her head.

"Father!!" she shouted. Breathing heavily, she fainted in Naru's arms.

Little talk at SPR

I arrived at the front door but it shown a 'closed' sign. Day off in the middle of week like this? Naru!? Geez, Mai really had changed him a lot. Oh well, I can go to Kazahaya and Ryoutarou's place...

Omake

Kazahaya pointed his sword at Naru. "I challenge you. If you win, I'll let you with her but if you lost, just make sure that you had your last rites." Kazahaya said.

"Nii-san!" Mai protested.

Naru stood up and took his sword out. "I accept." He said. "NII-SAN."

"I should say that it is your first time and it will be your last time to call me like that, NARU-CHAN."

"I think that you're wrong, NII-SAN."

"Oh yeah, NARU-CHAN?? Do you think you'll be my brother in law?"

"Yup, NII-SAN. I'm certain."

Suddenly Gene stepped in between them. The other thought that he want to stop but..

"NOLL!! YOU NEVER CALL ME NII-SAN BUT YOU CALL THAT STRANGER NII-SAN!? YOU MEAN!!" Gene shouted.

End of Omake

When I arrived at Kazahaya's place, I heard some shouting and some banging voice. I wonder what happen. I looked from the security room for my own safety.

Naru and the other was there. Things in the room were flying uncontrolably.

"Whatever, I won't approve!" Kazahaya said while dodged the flying object.

"I'll make you then." Naru answered.

I thought it was not a good time to visit today.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all, sorry for a long break for an update. My beta had sent to me but... (Laugh nervously) I forgot to post it... (Bow) I'm sorry!! Another news is that I need a new beta because my current beta is going to be busy. If anyone willing to, please mail me ASAP!!

Thanks to all the reviewer:

canadianviolet- Sure, it is. How is Naru going to cheer her?

Moons-Chan- Mai is having a difficult time. Just cheer her, I'm sure she will back to normal soon.

**Kazahaya: I saw someone wrote that I am a great man!**

**Aoi: Is there? **

**Ryoutarou: He must be daydreaming...**

**Gene: I'm sleepy...**

**Kazahaya: You guys...**

fallentenshi13- Your welcome

-Skyz-Angels- Is it? I rewrite it many times and I hope that it not too awkward.

Kay- thanks!

Shion: Hey guys! It had been a long time! Oh, there's Raito too. I thought that he had... (devil wing) (grin)

**Kazahaya: You little devil, Aoi! How could you write that my friend had died!? He is my best friend (Because he has some similiarity with me, especially when we are going to hide or run from a troublesome friend/assistant)**

**Ryoutarou: Aoi didn't say that he had died, you say it. **

**Gene: (nodded in agreement)**

**Kazahaya: (cold sweet) er... I'm going to get some document in storage room... **

**Ryoutarou: I'm going with you. (the two went out)**

**Aoi: Now, let me tell you something Raito, it is one of 1001 ways to run from Ryoutarou by Kazahaya. You know that he had gone to get some documents, isn't it? The room is very big. It had two doors to get out. Kazahaya would take an advantage to get out once Ryou let his guard down and ran away. He tried to lock Ryou inside too. **

**Gene: He thought that he was safe and go to play. BUT when he got home... (Shiver) Ryou had waited him with a long long chain in his hand. It still a mystery how he got out... The conclusion is... Yes, you can run without getting caught but the punishment afterward is scary... (shiver) Ugh, it got cold here...**

**Aoi: Gene, Kazahaya had gone to the car.**

**Gene: Oh! Wait for me!! (go out)**

**Aoi: (go to the storage room and unlock the door) Ryou...**

**Ryoutarou: (With a very cold aura) Thanks for the usual help. I'm going to let you see one of 1001 ways to punish Kazahaya.**

**Aoi: (Smirk, devil wing) It is going to be fun**

luna-moongoddess- Hehe, here's another chapter. I hope you will like it.

And to all the readers! Happy reading! Oh yeah, don't forget, if anyone willing to be my beta, MAIL ME!!

* * *

Chap 16

It had been a really long day for both groups. They were all exhausted and didn't say a thing. The forest was filled with sniffles and cries.

Naru spread out his bat wings and flew to the mansion while carrying Mai carefully. Madoka followed behind him. Upon arrival at the mansion, Madoka took the unconscious Mai from Naru and cleaned her while tending to her new injuries.

Naru, Gene, Kazahaya and Ryou waited outside. Kazahaya wiped Mai's gun slowly and gently. It had been Mai's treasure since THAT day. He didn't know whether Mai could lift this gun anymore after today.

Madoka opened the door, a bloody shirt in her hand. "She is in shock and exhausted," Madoka reported. Naru and Gene immediately went in.

"Patricien-san," Kazahaya said.

"You can call me Madoka," she said, smiling kindly at him.

"Well, Madoka-san. I would like to take that shirt if you don't mind," Kazahaya said, pointing at the bloody shirt in Madoka's hand.

Madoka frowned in confusion but she gave him the shirt. Kazahaya took a glance at his sister's sleeping form and left. Ryoutarou thought for a while and decided to leave Mai with the twins.

Gene sat in the chair. He eyes were barely open and after a while, he drifted off to sleep.

Naru sighed and dumped a blanket over his brother. Gene had always been a heavy sleeper. It would be especially hard for him to stay awake after such a long night. He moved and caressed Mai's forehead. Today had been a very tough day for Mai, himself and the others.

Naru's pov

I really am hopeless. I couldn't do anything when Mai needed me. I could still hear Mai's cries and her scream. She almost lost her mind then but I couldn't do anything. Her brother knew her more than I do even though I thought that I was the one who knew her perfectly.

I rested my head on the bed. Today's incidents had really tired me out. It was too sudden and it came at once. I really must take a rest. I held Mai's hand gently and drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, it was evening – the next day – and only because someone was shaking me hard.

"IDIOT VAMPIRE! WAKE UP!" Gene shouted at me.

I hit him in annoyance. "You don't have to shout, stupid hunter," I replied. Gene rubbed his sore nose. Did I hit his nose? Oh well, I did hit him somewhat randomly. I rubbed my sore head. I was still sleepy.

"Mai is missing," Ryou stated and that really woke me up.

I looked at the bed and found it empty. The window was open and I ran to the balcony but I found nothing.

Kazahaya ran into the room. "The gun is nowhere to be found..." Kazahaya said breathlessly. Ryoutarou sighed heavily.

Rei appeared behind him. "It will be the black moon soon and the vampires will be in high spirits in a time like this," Rei said. "In _THAT_ condition, she won't survive."

I clenched my hand and stormed out of the room but Rei stopped me. I tried to shove his hand away but it didn't budge. "Let-me-go." I said to him.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"To find Mai, of course."

"That's why I ask WHERE. I have gone to the village but I didn't find her. A horse is missing from your stable. Waltz is also gone. She must have gone to another place to pursue her sorrowful dream. Do..."

"I don't care! What do you want me to do!? Just sit here and wait while she's in danger out there!?" I snapped angrily. I pulled my hand out of his forcefully.

"Listen, I had sent all of the members around and they are gathering information now. Just wait a little bit more."

Rei rubbed his eyes. "AND..." he said before I can say anything, "You HAVE to wait. What if you went the wrong way? I don't have more time to search for you nor do I care."

I stood in silence. "Noll, they are right," Gene said.

"..." I nodded silently. I went to my room and took my sword, taking a look at our picture that Gene had taken a while ago. "Why do you go, Mai? Is your revenge more important than us?" I asked to no one in particular. 'More important than me?' I went out from my room and waited at the library.

I flipped the pages of the book over and over again. Madoka, who was beginning to be irritated by the sound of flipping book, shouted "Can you stop flipping the book!?"

"..." I said nothing and continued flipping.

Lin took the book from me. "Noll, calm down," Lin said wavering a bit more than usual. Huh, they were as panicked as I am but tried to act strong.

"..." I looked at nowhere. The three from Lunar could be heard talking about something but I wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about.

"Hey, Noll," Gene called. I looked up at him. "What's the Waltz that they meant?"

"Waltz?" I asked.

"I heard Rei saying 'Waltz is gone' or something like that."

I thought for a while. Was he talking about that? I couldn't think properly right now. Suddenly Madoka gasped and came out from the room. We stared at each other, confused. Kazahaya, Rei and Ryoutarou entered, all shaking their heads.

Madoka reentered the room with an old box. The box was opened to reveal a gun similar to Mai's only rustier. Madoka tried to touch the gun but got her skin burnt. Gene immediately took it from the box before Madoka could do something unwanted. He examined the gun carefully and found it to be perfectly like Mai's.

"That is..." Kazahaya said in disbelief.

"Lu's gun. That's why I felt like I had seen that gun somewhere. As you can see, the gun rejected me. Same like Elfe's saliva which contained acid, that gun has something which can act like an acid if a vampire touched it," Madoka explained.

"But I have touched Mai's gun many times," I reasoned.

Madoka sighed. "You're..." Madoka stopped. She really didn't want to say that. It seemed that I have stepped on a landmine.

"Maybe it's because you're special, Naru," Kazahaya said.

We looked at him in surprise. I have never heard someone calling me special before. In my entire life, I had been called names like different, cursed, unwanted, a mistake or a threat.

Kazahaya blushed. "I always think that my sister's choices are special. So, because she chose you that means you're special too. Don't think too highly of yourself!" Kazahaya said.

Ryoutarou chuckled, amused. "Like brother like sister..."

Kazahaya looked away.

"But how can they have the same gun? Did Taniyama Yousuke give it to mom when she went there?" Gene asked.

No one can answer that question. Gene sighed. "Madoka, can I take this gun with me?" Gene asked.

Madoka nodded. "It is better than it staying untouched in this box," she said.

We were waiting again. Some of them came back without any results. I can't stand to wait anymore. Standing up, I slipped my sword to my waist and took my coat.

I walked to door. "Where are you going?" Gene asked worriedly.

I opened the door and stood for a while in silence. "I want to visit mother and father for a while. Call me as soon as you find any clues about Mai," I answered and went out. I walked slowly to the back of the mansion and went into the forest.

There were two graves covered by some flowers. It was neat and clean. Madoka always come here every morning and cleaned it.

"Good afternoon, father, mother. It's me, Noll, it has been a long time since I visited you two," I said and sat in front of their graves. "I think your genes have really mixed perfectly in me. I fell in love with a human. I loved her so much that it hurts to be separated from her." I lifted my hand to my chest. "It's really hurt here," I said. "It is more painful than being trapped in this mansion." I shifted and leaned against the tree.

"I was always jealous of my brother. Kael (Yasuhara's old name) can go outside and go all over the world and do anything he likes among the vampires. That's goes for Gene too. He can do anything among the humans but he didn't. He chose to go for a while but will always come back no matter what. If I were him, I would have gone off on an adventure and go to many places. I have never seen what the rivers, the mountains, the sand or the cliffs looked like with my own eyes. I only knew how they looked like from the pages of a book. I also want to test out my sword technique in a hunter tournament that I read about in a book. I want to go to so many places but I only can dream of them here."

"You know, father, mother? I just knew of the truth behind your deaths. The two of you were killed," I said again. "I had always thought Mai stupid for she devoted her life to a single unknown vampire. Every time I heard that she is still seeking her revenge, I always think, 'What an idiot she is. Maybe that vampire had been killed by another? Why can't she just let go? Am I still not enough to make her forget?' But now I don't think so." I dropped my head to my knee. "I have never felt this feeling before; this feeling of revenge. If I had known it then, I would have searched all over the world for that vampire like Mai has done."

"I have always hated the hunters and the vampires who came here to hunt us. Why can't they leave us alone? We have never done anything wrong. I asked it once to them. One of them answered, 'Your existence itself is wrong'. I was very angry but also very sad. No one can accept me except my family. I don't know whether Lin, Madoka, Gene or Kael accept me or not but I decided not to ask. My heart has always been closed to the others. I have always locked myself up. I was afraid that if someone were to touch the door to my heart, I would be dragged to darker and colder place than where I stand now."

"But you know what mother, father? When I saw Mai, I remember thinking that 'this is the person that I had waited for a long time'. She accepts me regardless of what I am. Even though she hated the vampire, she accepted me. I can't ask for more than what she had given me. Every single day that I spent with her always gave me a warm feeling. Not only me, I'm sure Gene, Lin, Madoka, Kael, Hara-san, Bou-san, John, and Matsuzaki-san felt the same way. And his brother..." I chuckled. "He told me that I was special. Can you believe that?"

I felt like a madman. Why, I was talking to the graves! But it was the only place that I can let loose my bottled up feelings. "But I am not thinking about that right now. All I care for now is Mai and her safety. That's my main concern." I looked back to the graveyard. "Hey mother, father, how did you know that Mai will come? Do you know where she is going to?" I chuckled. "I wonder where the two of you met each other and how you received this mansion from Mai's father."

I stood up and caressed the name on the stone. "Waltz..." I muttered. "What is that?"

"A specially designed gun made by the legendary hunter, Waltz."

Someone appeared from behind a tree. "He is our teacher," Atsuki continued, "And also, our savior."

I turned to her in surprise. "Good afternoon, Naru-san. Nice to meet you again."

I didn't feel her presence until she greeted me. I'm certain that she... "You are... the inn keeper, Atsuki-san?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "It is an honor that you still remembered my name," She said. She looked at the graves before bowing slightly. "So you rest here, Lu-chan. It is a wonderful place to rest."

"You knew my mother?" I was surprised. I knew she wasn't just an inn keeper.

Atsuki smiled at me again. "We WERE friends until... something occurred..." She shook her head and folded her arms. "Don't force me to talk about it. I came here not to talk about old times. It's about Mai."

I immediately stood up when I heard Mai's name. "You know where she is!?"

"She... is in the Lunar kingdom. Shou-kun took her there. Hopefully she is still there." Atsuki shook her head. "Mai is very talented at opening the lock."

"Thank you, Atsuki-san!" I said and ran back to the mansion.

"Take care of her, Oliver! If something happened to her, you'll be down here in a minute!" she shouted at me. "Rest WITHOUT peace with your parents!" I didn't reply, just smiled rather amusedly. I rather be dead without her beside me.

Original pov

Atsuki waved at Naru. When she couldn't see him anymore, she turned to the graves. "It has been a long time since then... How long, is it? Twenty years? More than that I think ..." she muttered and sighed. "This is the second time you've stalked me, Lin-san."

Lin came down from the tree with a serious face. 'She...' "Who are you exactly?" Lin asked.

"I'm just an ordinary inn owner."

Lin studied her for a while. "How do you know about Mai's gun and about Luella-sama? And also the master of the Lunar guild..." he asked.

"I don't think you have time to chit chat here, Lin-san. You should know that your young master isn't a patient one to wait you."

Lin cursed lightly. "You still owe me an explanation," he said.

Atsuki smiled at him. He vanished from that place. After he was gone, Atsuki caressed Luella's gravestone. "S-L-A-Y-E-R..." she spelled out slowly. "The guild that you broke apart with your betrayal, Lu..." she caressed Luella's name.

"Our guild that we had worked hard for it..."

"Betrayer..." Atsuki clenched her fist.

* * *

Little talk at SPR.

This time, another troublesome person came and made a ruckus here. I stood in front of the door ready to open it. I thought twice, three times, four times or even more to do that this time. Should I go in or should I go home?

Ryoutarou and Kazahaya came while I am thinking. "What are you doing here, Ao?" Ryou asked.

"Did you make anything strange again?" Kazahaya said. "Don't tell me you made my sister and Naru..."

Ryou and I hit his head in unison while shouting "PERV!"

"I haven't said anything!" he complained.

"We know what you are thinking and what you are going to say!"

"Meanie! You two are evil! I only want to say that... that... that..." Kazahaya tried to search for a reason. "That you made them break up!"

"Liar..."

Again, it was said in unison.

"Did the two of you practice saying that in unison?" Kazahaya said, highly annoyed.

We shrugged. "And you would be a very pleased person if they broke up. You have never agreed to Mai being with anyone," Ryou said.

"When Mai told you about that, you were almost killed by Naru because you didn't agree," I continued.

"I had a hard time trying to stop him that time."

"And..."

Kazahaya patted our shoulder. "Let the past stay in the past! Let's go in!" he said and pushed the door open.

"Idiot!" I tried to stop him but it was too late...

Omake

Naru went to the graves and talked to them. Suddenly something emerged from the graveyard. His parents' ghost had come out!

"Martin! My little baby has grown up!!" Luella shouted happily. "What do you think he would do after he meets his girlfriend?"

Martin sobbed. "My little boy will marry soon. He will have a child soon. He will teach his child soon. He will lose to his child soon. He will die soon. He will join us soon," Martin said.

"Don't decide my fate like THAT, especially the last part!" Naru shouted.

End of omake

Kazahaya was on my right with a nosebleed because of the things thrown. I evaded the things thrown out of the office. Luella was pouting because I made fun of her and also... about her having betrayed the guild... She had wanted to be a heroine or something like that, what a pain...

"Mother, please stop throwing things like that, mom!" Naru and Gene tried to stop her.

"But, but, but!" Luella's eyes were teary.

"Don't cry, Luella-san. If you make your son and Mai break up, I will help you invade Ao's pc and make you a heroine," Kazahaya offered.

Things were floating now. (Gulp). Naru, Gene and I were angry. "Are you tired of living?" we asked in unison.

"Gene, shouldn't you be on my side!?" Kazahaya asked.

"These are my targets for my super collection! Look!" Gene showed some pictures of Mai and Naru. "This one, this one, and this one too!"

"Kyaaa! SO cute!!" Luella's excitedly said.

"Gene!!" Naru scolded him.

"NO!! My sister!!" Kazahaya quickly took the picture.

"Ryou, let's get away from this stupidity right now. I'm going to be insane here..." I said to Ryoutarou who nodded in agreement.

Where were the others? Ayako and Houshou went for a date (0.o). Masako was on a show. John went home immediately because he had felt something wrong with the office. Yasuhara opened the door for a while, got hit on his face and went home with a nosebleed. Madoka, Lin, and Mai were in Lin's office with the door locked sighing tiredly.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's a new chapter. Took a long time isn't it? The mid term tests is waiting for these weeks. (I have failed one actually, sigh). Thank you for reading my first one-shot (that I found is hard to write). Thank you for my reviewer:

Moons-Chan- (breathed in relief) I'm afraid that my little talk and Omake are not interesting (even I liked to write it). I almost take it down before. Let's see why Lu betrayed her friend!

**Kazahaya: (sulking when read the first sentence) **

**The other: (laugh)**

-Skyz-Angels--(another breathing in relief) Maybe I'll use my little talk and Omake for my other story later. The mystery about Lu is unfolded below! Read it!

**Kazahaya: (pointed at the first sentence happily)- Thank you very much! (sob) I'll always be a great person, especially for my little sister!**

**Ryou: Here's go again...**

**Gene: Kazahaya's**

**Aoi: Sis con (sister complex)**

**R, G, A: (glanced at Kazahaya and sigh)**

canadainviolet- thank you for waiting, I guess. I promise the next chapter won't take a long time like this one.

**Ryou: How about your test?**

**Aoi: (closed my ears) Do not want to hear about that again...**

**Gene: Pst, Ao still have many to work on**

fallentenshi13- Thank you for waiting!

kay- it's still a secret!

luna-moongoddess- Thank you, thank you! I'll make Naru to work hard to find Mai!

**Gene: Why can't you make my brother find her easily!!**

**Aoi: One, they will meet the vampire hunter, what do you expect? Two, It's not interesting to see Naru get all he wants too easy**

Shion- haha, wonder if the bad mood will died soon. Well, here's fince since Kazahaya only managed to escape for a week (clap for Raito!). But afterward, as you had been told is scary. Kazahaya's...

**Kazahaya: NO SPILLING PLEASE!!**

**Ryou: (I saw cloud on Ryou's head) About 'that', isn't it? **

**Gene: (Nervous) er... Raito jumped to the tree? For 18 days on the tree (imagine) Lure him out with food (another imagine, laugh) Rein is cooking for Raito? He is a great friend! **

**Aoi: Come to think it, I ever saw Kazahaya and Gene tried to cook, is it for Ryou?**

**Ryou: (laugh) Yes, they cooked for my congrats my graduation. The taste is not bad but we had a stomachache for two days because they forgot to wash the veggie.**

**Gene: About the picture, it is a secret. My mother took it all to copy them so I show it to you.**

Happy reading!

Chapter 17

_Flashback, Atsuki's pov_

_The 'SLAYER' guild was formed by six persons which known as the leader. The blacksmith who built our weapon was our teacher. His name is Waltz, he took us who were stray and homeless as his apprentices. He taught us many things. He left us go after he thought that we are old enough. We went to many places and do our job while traveling until we arrived at the poor village. It's not because the land was bad but it was because the attack of the vampires. That village located at a forest so it was an advantage for the vampire to search for their prey. We banished the vampire and decided to make a guild there. We named that guild as 'SLAYER' which we took from the first letter of our name._

_S from Tsukiyomi Shou who was Kazahaya and Rei's father and the former leader of Lunar. The hunter who specialized at sword._

_L from Luella. The hunter which specialized at gun._

_A from my name. I was specialized at the medical._

_Y from Taniyama Yousuke who was the best shooter that we had.__ His accuraccy was the best of the best._

_E from Kanzaki Etsuya, my husband who was a priest._

_R from Asabuki Ren, Shou's wife. _

_Shou and Ren are married after the village started to be safe. Then Etsuya and I followed not long after them. We were best partner for each other until that occurrence which made the 'SLAYER' guild disappear for the eternity._

_Luella told me and Etsuya to come in secret. She also told Etsuya to use his uniform. I thought that she asked us to fight but..._

"_Lu-chan!" I called her._

"_Acchan, Etsuya-kun! Here!" She took us to a church. _

_I felt a presence of a vampire there. But it was unmoved__ and didn't show any killing aura__. Luella touched the door. "Please... he won't hurt you so don't draw your weapon." She told us and opened the door._

_There was a man, a vampire. He stood at the altar and waited for us. Luella went to him and hugged him tightly. We were shocked. _

"_Don't tell me..." I said. "You want Etsu and I to..."_

_She nodded weakly in Martin's embrace. "I love him and he loves me too. Please, Acchan, Etsuya-kun... After this, I am going to vanish from your life so please..." She begged. Her tear was formed in the corner of her eyes._

"_NO! NEVER! What are you thinking about, Luella! You know how we, or at least Shou-san, Ren-san and Yousuke-kun's hatred to vampire!__ How is their kind destroyed our country, our city, OUR FAMILY.__" I shouted. "What do you think they would do if they know about THIS!" _

"_Is that bad? We only love each other..." Martin said._

_I was speechless. He looked very kind. If I wasn't a hunter, I would think that he is a gorgeous man after Etsuya of course. Etsuya walked to the altar and took his bible. "Etsu!" I warned._

"_This is the last, Lu." Etsuya said. "I don't know what will happen after this."_

"_Thank you, Etsuya-kun." Luella wiped her tear._

"_But..." Etsuya glanced at the door. "I would ask HIM first." I noticed the door was creaked open a bit._

_Suddenly, Yousuke kicked to door hard__ that made the door hit the wall with a big 'bang' voice__. He leaned to the door. "What are you guys thinking about?" He asked with a great anger in his eyes. _

"_Yousuke-kun! I had warned them but..." I said. "Please do something!"_

"_Yousuke, I know you'll take the best action. It is up to you now. I follow whatever your decision is." Etsuya said and smiled. _

_Yousuke took his 'Waltz' gun. Luella tried to say something but Martin stood in front of her. _

_Yousuke whistled mock__ingly__ "What a brave vampire." Yousuke said._

"_I won't let you hurt Lu." Martin declared._

_Yousuke laughed. "Hurt her? Why? I only want to kill you..." Yousuke looked at them seriously. _

_Martin chuckled. "Oh, that is the job of the hunter. Banishing every vampire in this world?" Martin mocked__ back__. "Hunter is the justice and the vampire is the curse?"_

"_Well, I don't want to say it as a banishment since you are a patrician__, I said that I want to kill you__. I only use a banish word to the Elfe."_

"_I just want to make Lu happy." Martin gripped Luella's hands._

"_Do YOU think YOU can make her happy?" Yousuke asked._

"_I can and I WILL." _

_Yousuke sighed with a smile. "Tsk, tsk, you're wrong, Martin Davis." He said._

_Martin and Luella were surprised. How he knew the vampire's name? _

"_How..." Martin asked in shock._

"_Hey, I am not blind! Do you think I didn't notice Lu's over act lately?__ Hey, I had lived with you since we were still young. I know when you hide something.__ I followed you two quite long." Yousuke said. "Er... Not that I want to be a stalker but... never mind." Yousuke put his gun away and took something from the ground. _

"_Jeng jeng!" He showed a tux and a wedding dress. Everyone there dropped comically with a lot of sweatdrop. "Every woman has a dream to use a wedding dress for their wedding even it is an elope one." He winked. "You still have many things to learn, Martin." We stared at him dumbstruck. "Hey, what are you waiting for? Use this and marry soon while Shou-chan and Ren-chan are busy with the newborn Rei-chan! And Acchan please help Lu-chan! Don't damage it, okay? Maybe I should have to use it later."__ I sweat dropped at that statement. _

_Yousuke was a kind person. We liked him very much. He also a great person that made everyone respects him__ and wants to be with him__.__ He was unpredictable too. Who else could do something like he did now? _

_I followed his order without any complaint. Luella looked very beautiful that made Martin couldn't let his eyes off even a minute from Luella. __Yousuke giggled sometimes when the ceremony began._

_They married in front of us. After that, they gave the wedding dress and tux back. "Why do you do this?" Luella asked._

"_Is a reason needed, Lu-chan? I just do everything I want to. Like destroy a village or go hunting or go or go fishing or help a girl to find her prince?"_

"_Liar..." _

_Yousuke laughed. "I had three wifes you know."_

"_They forced you to marry them." _

"_Is that so? I don't feel like that."_

"_But, __what__ if Shou and Ren know!?"_

"_Hey, you're worried now? Martin, your WIFE want__ed__ to divorce this quic__k__?"_

_Luella blushed. "NO!!" _

_Yousuke grinned and ruffled Luella's hair. "Now go." He said. Yousuke sat at the long chair there and took out a blindfold. He tied that on around his eyes. "I don't see anything" _

_We rolled our eyes at them. "Let's go, Lu." Martin said._

"_Thank you, Yousuke-kun." _

"_I don't hear anythind, I don't know anything, I don't see anything" Yousuke said in a sing sang tone. She bowed at us and ran away. Yousuke pulled the blindfold from his eyes and stared at the altar. "We did nothing__ and didn't do anything__ at this __incident__.__ We are still at home playing card like we always do.__" Yousuke said. We nodded in understanding.__ It was like –we won't tell anyone about this-._

_Yousuke looked at the window. "Have a safe trip, Luella Davis." Yousuke whispered the last part._

_With Lu's betrayal, Slayer fallen apart. Yousuke went to South forest after that incident without saying anything. Shou was doing an attempt to find Lu and gave her a punishment. Etsuya and I went to find a new place to stay._

_One day, Etsuya looked very happy. He showed a letter to me. "From Yousuke." He said._

_I opened the letter. It contained a picture of a big family. Yousuke was in the center of the crowd smiled happily. _

'_Yo! It has been a long time! I only want to show you my family now, I lived in South forest and built a guild. Taniyama guild. Cool, isn't it?? I don't want to lose from Shou-chan's Lunar!! By the way, still remember of Luella Davis? She was chased because of 'doing something forbidden' or so they said. She came with a baby, a little male vampire and a little girl vampire. They were cute but not as cute as mine!! I gave them a place to stay in a far place. I think that place near you two's. Oh yes, I forgot to tell that I have... hehe... eight wifes now... (blush)... The last one named Airi-chan! She is very cute and kind woman! It is the only one who I proposed you know. She is beside me in the photos. Cute, isn't it? Anyway, I am very good here. How about you__, Et-chan, At-chan__?_

_P.S: Never show this letter to Shou.__'_

_I sweat dropped at the 'eight wifes' part. "Playboy." I said. _

_Etsuya laughed. "That's Yousuke that we know. No matter how's his status, he could get any woman's heart." Etsuya said. "But eight wifes are a bit... over, I think..."_

_I shook my head. "Well, after all they are still fine." I said. "Don't forget to reply his letter, okay?" _

_Etsuya nodded and kissed my forehead. "Let's see what should I reply him... Give me one of your girls?" Etsuya joked. I hit his head. _

_Several years later, I owned an inn and Etsuya worked as a travelling hunter, a job which contained more dangerous risk but with a higher payment. They should travel to another place to deliver or to hunt as they are asked. That day, Etsuya came back in a very pale face. He hugged me tightly. _

"_How's Satchan and Mitchan?" He asked. _

"_They're fine, they are still sleeping..." I answered. "Is something happened?" _

_Etsuya hugged me tighter. I could feel a hot tear fall down from his cheek. "Atsuki..." He whispered and buried his head to my shoulder. _

"_Etsu? Are you alright? What happened, Etsu?" I demanded worrily. _

_He was crying, he never cried like this before. "Yousuke... Yousuke..." He tried to say something. _

"_What happened to Yousuke-kun?" _

"_He..." Etsuya trembled. "He and his family were killed..."_

_I felt my world was spinning. "You lied..." I said in a low voice. _

"_I just from Shou's place... I heard it from his sons... The only survivor is the youngest daughter..." _

_I didn't hear the last part. All I can heard was the word 'killed'. __"Tell me that you're lying, Etsu! Yousuke-kun won't die that easily!__ Out of all the people, he is the strongest between us!__ Tell me, Etsu!"_

_He shook his head and crying more. I was crying and fainted. _

_Somewhere, I could see Yousuke knelt in front of me. "Crying again, Atchan? You're really a crybaby.__ Remember when you ran to me when we were ten when a thunder striking?__" He mocked me. "You already have a twin there." He pointed at my sleeping twin children. "You must stay strong, Atchan. For your children, for Etchan, for me and for yourself!" He looked at me sadly. "Sorry, I must go first. But before that, Can I ask you a favor?" He took a step back. "Please..." He took more steps to the darkness behind. "Take care of..." The darkness started to engulf him. "my little princess..." He was gone._

_I shot up from my bed and shouted for his name._

_Several years later, I had left all about hunter things and raised my children without telling them anything about my past. They didn't ask to. They jsut asked about their father dan want tobe like their father._

'_Etsu-kun, do you see us up there? They admire you, father.' I thought._

_I went out to buy some supplies when suddenly a group of vampire came. They broke into the markte place. I sighed, this place's guard can't be helped. They were much more weak than I had... Ugh, I remembered that again._

_Suddenly I heard a familiar gun shot. A girl, who was staying at my inn, shoting at those vampires accurately. I rubbed my eyes. I thought that I saw Yousuke-kun just now..._

"_Tch, what a nuisance. Not there, not here..." She commented while pointing at the leader. She shot right at the leader's head._

_She moved fast and slamed one of the guards –without any mercy- to the ground and shot the other. That was... Yousuke's..._

_She got some bruises and worn out. She breathed heavily but still stood up. "Guess I have no choice..." She muttered and ran to the wood. The vampires ran after her. _

_Will he be alright? Yousuke-kun... Wait! He isn't... I meant she isn't Yousuke! But that gun's sound... that technique... that attitude..._

_The only survivor is the youngest daughter..._

_Is that Yousuke's daughter!?_

_I waited hopefully at the inn. A few days past and she really came. "I'm sorry for missing a few days. I want to take my stuffs." She said politely. Yousuke was not polite, maybe she got that from her mother. _

"_Do you want to leave, Taniyama-san?" I asked._

"_No, I got a new job near hear and they didn't mind if I stay... wait, did you just say my name?" She frowned._

_Oops, I slipped. But she is really... "Did I?"_

"_Maybe just my imagination, I'm Taniyama Mai, call me Mai!" She smiled._

"_I'm Kanzaki Atsuki, call me Atsuki." I said. _

"_Kanzaki... Kanzaki... Where did I hear that name..." _

"_I'm..." I thought for a while. "I'm your father's old friend..." _

_She looked at me in surprise but she smiled. "Oh! Shou- otou-san's partner! I heard a lot from my brother!"Shou otou-san? _

_End of pov, end of flash back._

"Lu, I'm going now. See you next time. If you met Ren-san, Etsu or Yousuke-kun, please send my regard. And make sure to tell Yousuke-kun: WE will protect your daughter..." Atsuki said. She stood up and walked away.

Not far from there, some horse steps could be heard. A group of people headed to the Lunar kingdom.

"Mai..." Naru whispered to no one.

Little talk at SPR

It was a first time I went to the haunted place with SPR. I went to that kind of place but only with Ryou and Kazahaya or Gene. That place was creepy and I was told to stay at the base with Mai and Gene.

"Are you nervous, Aoi?" Mai asked.

"..." I said nothing.

"I was nervous at the first time too, but it will pass soon." Mai smiled.

"Not because... of this case but..."

Mai and Gene looked at me in confuse. I smiled reassuringly to them even I knew something they don't...

OMAKE

How they decide then name of the guild?

Here's the story, Shou was the most stubborn man and Lu is the most stubborn woman. They fought over the meeting about the name. ALL OVER THE MEETING FOR ONLY A NAME!

"I had told you that the leader's name in the front!" Shou slammed his hand to the desk.

Luella slammed her hand to the desk too. "The leader is me so my name will in the front!" Luella shouted back.

"What!? A woman can't be a leader!"

"What do you say!? I can be leader!" Ren came into stupid quarel.

"Yes, woman can be a leader too!" Luella added.

"No! Say something Etsuya, Yousuke!" Shou said.

"I'm pass, don't ask me." Etsuya waved his hand.

"Don't ask me too." Atsuki said.

"Yousuke!" Shou called for his friend who was quiet since the meeting began.

Suddenly Yousuke slammed his hand to the poor desk. "There! Yup, a little more and…" Yousuke clenched his hand excitedly. "YES! HE KISSED HER! At last!" Yousuke yelled happily. They glanced at the direction. There was a kissing couple. They looked at Yousuke blankly.

"Okay, what are we discussing just now?" He asked innocently.

"Playboy..." They said in unison.

"??" Yousuke looked at them clueless.

End of Omake.

"I never did that..." The ghostly Yousuke pouted to me when the other was gone and Mai was asleep. She would get another insult from her boyfriend later.

"Yousuke-san, why are you still here?" I whispered slowly.

He giggled. "My future son in law needs some push so I come and play a little trick here." He winked.

"Tell me if you need my help."

"Definitely." We gave a thumb up to each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Yo all! Here's a new chapter! At last I managed to post this one. I had finished chap 18 some days ago but haven't have time until now. Anyway, I had a complain that I spilled the story when I replied the review so I'm going to answer the review at the end of the story.

Thank you to all the reader and reviewer!

* * *

Chap 18

The group arrived at the Lunar kingdom in the evening the following day. There were many guards in front of the gate. It was no surprise because they can felt vampire's presence even it was vain. But the guard immediately opened the big door once they saw Kazahaya nodded.

"Is my father at home?" Kazahaya asked.

"Yes, Kazahaya-sama. He came home a few days ago with Mai-sama." One of the guards said. The other guard looked at the guest in caution.

"Let them in, they are my guest." Kazahaya pointed at Naru and the others.

"But... they..."

"Do you want to disobey MY order?!" Kazahaya glared at them.

The guards bowed at them in fear. "I understand, Kazahaya-sama!" They said in unison.

The guard let them came into the city. It was a big and wealthy city with a big houses and peaceful people live there. They seemed didn't afraid of the stranger. They greeted them with a smile. Kazahaya smiled at them and sometimes answered their question.

Kazahaya and Rei waved at the villagers once a time before they arrived at the big guild while Ryoutarou and the other members seemed prefer to ignore them.

Naru felt uneasy since they arrived at the town. At first, he only thought about Mai so he didn't think about his surrounding at all. But now, he was around a very different place and full of humans. It was the first time he came out from the village to another place.

Gene moved beside Naru as he felt his brother's anxiety. Naru calmed a bit and muttered a thank you to Gene. John looked around excitedly. He asked some things to Dave and the other also to Madoka. He rarely came out, especially to a big city like that. Madoka smiled at his childish behavior. John was like a brother to Madoka.

Lin was never like a crowd. He didn't use to be a center of attention like that. He had come to that city a few times to observe. It was quite difficult to intrude the city without a little 'help'. Houshou and Ayako acted normally. Masako and Yasuhara whispered to each other slowly. Masako sometimes took a glance at her surroundings.

Masako lifted her sleeve and norrowed her eyes. "Osamu-kun, I don't think it is wise to make a ruckus here." Masako said seriously.

Yasuhara smirked, "Aw, come on. Just a bit?" He asked.

Masako shook her head slowly. "Please, no. I can see it. Some people here are not a weakling. They give a great aura. Even it is not our level, but I don't think we can take them all without a serious damage."

" That is more interesting, Masako-chan."

"Osamu-kun, please..." Masako pleaded. "I don't want to lose you..."

Yasuhara smiled at her. "I understand. I won't do something stupid..." He said. "Beside..." Yasuhara didn't continue it. He just smiled at Masako. Masako frowned but she didn't ask. 'I don't want to lose you too.' Yasuhara thought.

"That is a wise decision, Yasuhara-san." Dave said to them slowly. They looked at him in surprise. "I have a good hearing. I heard what you were talking about. But our leader..." Dave glanced at his leader's back. "Has a great hearing. I bet he heard your conversation. Just be careful or you'll be sorry."

"Are you sure that sister complex man has a great hearing? I doubt about that..." Yasuhara insulted.

Dave smirked. "Wanna bet? If I win, you have to do one of my wish. Otherwise, I'll do your wish. Deal?" Dave asked.

Yasuhara thought for a while. "Deal."He answered.

"Osamu-kun!" Masako warned.

"No problem, honey. I won't lose. Goddess of luck always bless me." Yasuhara winked at Masako who was blushing.

"Youth..." Dave smirked. Yasuhara glared at Dave. "Don't worry, Yasuhara-san. I won't flirt with your girl."

"How we prove it?" Yasuhara asked.

"Like this..." Dave fall a step beside Keith and whispered something like Mai, short skirt and something inaudible.

Yasuhara frowned. Suddenly, Dave was gripped by his collar by Kazahaya by incredible speed. Kazahaya glared deadly at him. "If you dare to buy shirt and skirt like that for my sister, I will make you to use those things, DAVE AMBER." Kazahaya whispered in low and deadly voice.

Dave lifted his hands. "Aye Aye sir..." He sweat dropped. His leader was scary sometimes.

Kazahaya let him go and had back to his former position, God know when...

"I win." Dave said with a winning smirk.

"Damn..." Yasuhara muttered. "What do you want then?"

"I'll think about it later."

Yasuhara was sulking while Masako tried to suppress her laughter. Dave moved back to Keith and Hayle.

"You are cheating, Dave." Hayle commented.

"You know?" Dave smirked.

Keith hit Dave's head. "Of course we are. It's true that our leader has a great hearing but he also has an inhuman hearing of all things about his sister, thanks to his sister complex." Keith said. "He wouldn't hear what you said to me if it's not about Mai-chan."

John intrupped their conversation. "I'm sorry to intrude but why don't you all greeted the villagers like Kazahaya-san and Rei-san did? Not to mention, Yamada-san seemed not to bother too..." John said.

"Well..." The three had a different aura when they said that. "Tell you a secret, John. I don't like the villagers here."

"Why?"

Dave smiled a bit at the blonde boy. He ruffled John's hair. "Privacy matter, young one." Dave said. "Hey, if we had time, let's go around!" He changed the subject.

"ALRIGHT!" Hayle and Kate shouted unison.

Madoka looked at the villagers carefully. It seemed they were a bit different than the villagers near the mansion. How to say it... More arrogant? She looked at the rest of the member of guild. They looked like if they can, they want to speed up and didn't want to see the villagers.

"It's because the villagers are the egoistical and arrogant one. They never got a vampire's attack thanks to the guild and the member but always whining to have their own bodyguard. Most of the guild members are an orphan. They are treated like a servant by the villagers." Lin whispered to Madoka.

"That's cruel!" Madoka said aloud making some of the member looked at her. She blushed and waved her hand to give a sign nothing wrong.

"Cruel or not, that's what humans do. A selfish being who is always look themselves as the most pure creature." Lin made no expression and said it in monotone. It showed clearly his emotion to the humans.

"How do you know about that?"

"I got that from the 'infomant'. Money talks."

Some of the creatures don't care about the type of creature. They don't afraid of them and they have power to protect themselves. They have some rare information so they are searched by all the creatures. As long there is money, they will give the information. They formally called 'the informant'. Lin was helped by them when he invaded to this city but he never managed to enter the guild.

They went into a gate which height was half of the front gate. It was written 'L' on top of the gate. They put the horse to the empty stable nearby and walked through the wood. The atmosphere inside the guild was really different. The people looked at the stranger intently. Some of them even gripped their weapon.

"These persons are my guest, no harming them except you forced to." Kazahaya claimed.

Gene sighed in frustation. 'Even he said that I doubt whether...' He thought while glancing at his brother.

"If you say so..." The people murmured.

'they will accept us with their own free will' Gene continued his thought.

"SO COOL!!" Some of the girls squealed.

Gene blinked. He and his brother were surrounded by many girls. "This vampire and that human are twin? Gosh, both of them are cool!!" They shouted.

"It's my first time to see a beautiful woman like you." A man looked like around Lin's age said. He took out a rose to Madoka. Madoka smiled in confuse but she took the rose and muttered thank you while Lin glared at him.

The other had took some steps backward to escape from the crowd. Masako and Yasuhara sweat dropped. "Looks like the intense aura that they showed just a dream." Masako said.

"What exactly this people are!?" Yasuhara asked.

John, Ayako and Houshou stayed behind to see the crowd. "A bit..." John tried to find a word to comment but he was also speechless.

"Our members are wary about vampire but as long it is harmless, they wouldn't do anything to them and acted like they are same as us." Hayle explained. "Someone taught that to us."

"What a carefree member..." Houshou commented.

After managed to get out from the crowd, they went into a grand luxury mansion in the middle of that guild. Kazahaya looked a bit nervous. Once a while, Ryou talked to him.

"Is the former master of this guild is so scary?" Gene asked to Dave.

"Er... How to say it... Our masters are... unique? I can't explain but you know later. Just be careful, both of them are tricky." Dave answered. "Especially my first one..."Dave chuckled at his memory while Gene blinked.

Naru seemed nervous too but he kept his mask on.

Naru's pov

Sheesh, where is her? I had looked around but I didn't feel her presence. Come to think it, the members here gave a faint aura too. It looked like a weakling but from their appearance I doubt it. Hara-san gasped once a while even only a second, I heard that. I'm sure that she saw a great aura. Kael (Yasuhara's former name in my fic) gripped her shoulder for comfort but his eyes glinted in interest.

We arrived at a black door with two guards in front of it. I felt a great aura coming from inside. Suddenly the door was opened in such an inhuman speed and approached me with a killing aura. I immediately reacted to take my sword and took the attack. I was pushed backward hardly.

What was that!? I only saw a glint of his sword and...

I touched my right hand which was bleeding now. That man... managed to slash me when he had pushed me.

"How dare a vampire step into my house?" A mid-aged man asked. He was similar to Kazahaya but older and looked scarier. His hands were full of scar as a proof of his deadly experience.

"Father! I am the one who take him here!" Kazahaya said to his father.

"Take a vampire? YOU!?" He took Kazahaya by his collar. "What do you thinking about, Kazahaya! Taking a cursed creature like them!? Are you insane!?"

Kazahaya slapped his father's hand. "I'm sorry but I have to! You must have heard about them from Mai!"

"Huh, I have heard about this rubbish. It's because of her carelessness so she is tricked by this vampire. Fall in love? WITH A VAMPIRE!? Especially a Half Blooded Vampire who is their son! Don't make me laugh!" That master said sarcastically.

"Never insult my family and my friend!" I said angrily.

"Ha! Can you make me to take back my word, vampire?" He challenged.

I looked at him with anger. I pointed my sword at him and glared. He looked at me amused. He pushed Kazahaya away and pointed at me to attack him. I attacked him forcefully but he defended himself easily as if he fought with a little child.

Shit! Shit! Shit! He is too fast!

"IDIOT VAMPIRE!!" I heard Gene shout at me. "Are your brain dulled?"

My sword made an impact with the master's sword. "Save your insult later, stupid hunter!" I snapped back.

"Are you really become an idiot, Noll?" Madoka put her hand on her hip. That was her stance when she was going to teach us. As if she wanted to say 'what I had taught you?'

I jumped backward. Calm yourself, Oliver. I chanted to myself. Don't be taken away by his insult. Use your brain and predicted how he moved. I took a deep breath and went forward again. This time, that master looked more slower and has many opening. I can do this!

I took a fake step to the right. But he looked at that as I predicted so I took another fake step and attacked him. His sword was cut away. I pointed my sword at his neck breathlessly.

"Never-insult-my-family-and-my-friends." I said in low voice. "Especially my Mai."

He chuckled and threw his wooden sword. Did he use a wooden sword just now!? Oh yeah, damn it! His sword was still sheathed at his waist belt. I saw my sword was broken into two. Since when he...

His hand gripped my head. I can't even respond. Suddenly he ruffled my hair. "That eyes... You have Lu's eyes and her stubbornness of course." He laughed.

We blinked in confuse. I knew this one before... Like father like son, I guess. He went to his son and helped him to stand. "But I still haven't agreed about your relationship with Mai." He continued.I glared at him. "Mai... I'm going to engage her with Ryou."

"WHAT!?" The other shouted in unison.

Ryoutarou went forward. "I haven't heard anything about this, Shou-sama." He said.

"Mai had agreed too." Shou smirked.

"But Shou-sama!"

"Don't disappoint me, Ryou."

"..."

I clenched my fist. Mai... she won't... "Where is Mai? I need to talk to her NOW!" I said.

"You doubt it?"

"I don't care! I need to talk to Mai!"

"Even she agreed to engage with another person?"

"I don't care!! I love her! And she is the only one that I love! I'm going to take her back no matter what! I don't care if she engaged or not! What I care is her happiness! Last time I saw her, she was in miserable condition!" I shouted. "How can I leave her in her current condition!?"

The members looked at me and whispered to each other. I don't care anymore what they said. I wanted to see Mai! To embrace her! To protect her!

Suddenly a group of girls were surrounding Shou. "Father, please let him meet Mai-chan! Please! Please!" They begged.

"I..." Shou looked confused.

They gave him a puppy eyes that Mai ever used to me. So she learnt it from them...

Original's pov

"Please father..." The girls begged and sniffed. Of course it was an act...

Shou raised his hands in defeat. "Okay..." He agreed. 'Can't resist them, too cute to resist...'

The girls squealed. "She is in her room!" They informed. "And Mai never planned to be engaged to anyone."

Naru and the other sweat dropped. "Like father like son..." Ryoutarou murmured. He mentioned to the other to follow him while Rei and Kazahaya were talking to their father.

They up to the highest level of the mansion and reached the room at the corner. "This is Mai's room." Ryoutarou informed. Naru touched the door and opened it slowly.

Mai's pov

I stared at the sky from my balcony. I heard the ruckus downstair but I don't care about that. My whole body still ached because of my last battle against father. Against my own father...

And I had killed him...

I was too tired to cry. Maybe my tears had dried? I don't know about that.

I remembered my argument with Shou tou-san when I arrived here and my wound had treated by the other member.

_Flashback_

_I demanded to go out but Shou resisted to lock me here. _

"_Which do you choose, Mai? Your vampire boyfriend or your vampire revenge?" Shou asked me the same question like Kazahaya._

"_I choose both! Nii-san had asked me the same thing! I have determined to do that!" I shouted back in angry._

"_So, why do you run away from there?"_

"_I'm not run away! I just went out to find that cursed vampire!" _

_I heard Yasuhara's explanation about their parents. I learned that we have the same enemy. I wanted to kill Urado for him too._

_Shou slapped me lightly. He didn't want to hurt me more than I have but it still..._

"_What I see here is only that you is blinded by your own revenge. You left them secretively. You made them sad and panic. You throw away your love for your revenge. Do you think that you can find damned Urado and kill him easily?"_

_I looked away but I realized something. __"You know that Urado had killed my father." I stated._

_Shou sighed. "I'm not stupid, Mai. Do you think I just stay quiet when my best partners get killed?" He said. _

"_Why don't you kill him?"_

"_I HAD tried. Twice, actually. And as a result..." Shou showed his neck which had a deep scar. "Also with much sacrifices."_

"_..."_

"_Mai, your..." Shou shook his head. "No, nothing..." He walked to the door. "Take a rest." He went out and locked the door._

"_Best partners, huh?" I chuckled silently. "Shou otou-san still consider Naru's mother as his partner..."_

_I laid at my bed. "Naru..."_

_End of flashback._

I looked at the lock on the floor with a letter on it. "Sorry, Shou otou-san." I whispered.

* * *

Little talk at SPR.

There was an unknown spirit who was high leveled one. That spirit can't be detected by Masako, camera and also Lin's shiki.

Mai was pushed from the stair but she landed safely.

Mai was almost fall into a hole but she was pulled out.

Mai was locked in the tight room but the room was opened suddenly before she passed out.

Mai was almost got hit by a monitor but the monitor suddenly fall right beside her.

Mai was in front of a burning stove but it was shutted in no time.

The SPR thought that the spirit has a big hatred to Mai. But it was very very wrong. The spirit who done that all has a very big love to Mai so...

He pushed Mai which made her fall down. He can't imagine her daughter hit the ground so he immediately caught her and put her safely on the ground right when Naru came. And the same thing happened for the rest.

I typed on my computer which angle was out of their sight. "Do you want to do your little trick or not?" I typed.

Yousuke typed back. "But I can't stand to look my daughter in tear or in fear or in hurt!!"

I sweat dropped. "Let me do it..." I finally helped him.

Yousuke floated around me happily. "Yes! Yes! Yes!!" He shouted.

"Yousuke-san..." I whispered in annoyance.

"At least you want to help me! Gee, why don't you..." Yousuke start to rant out this and that.

He got my nerve. "SHUT UP!" I shouted aloud. The other stared at me in confuse. I blushed a bit but regained my composure in no time so they didn't notice. "I'm working for the upcoming chapter. Keep your voice down." I reasoned.

Omake

"Huh, I have heard about these rubbishes. It's because of her carelessness so she is tricked by this vampire. Fall in love? WITH A VAMPIRE!? Especially A Half Blooded Vampire who is their son! Don't make me laugh!" That master said sarcastically.

"You can insult them but not me!" Naru snapped angrily.

The other sweat dropped. "That arrogant narcissist..." They muttered in unison.

End of Omake

Naru saw Mai with Gene who was holding a silver ring with a small diamond on it. It was an engagement ring which he bought a few weeks ago.

"Gene... That ring..." Naru said.

"No, Naru! This is..." Gene tried to explain.

"I can't believe you do that, Gene! You took mine and give it to Mai!"

"No, this is..." Gene noticed that Mai was there. **"I thought that you have given it to Mai and she forgot it in the base!"**

"**I'm sure that I put it inside my bag! How could it appeared in the base!" **

"**I know that!"**

"**But... Why that ring in the base? Is someone try to take it away?****"**

"**OR... Someone tried to make you ask Mai soon?"**

Naru blushed. **"I'm still..."**

"Sorry to disturb your sweet moment but... Are Gene going to propose Naru?" Mai asked very very very STUPIDLY.

Yousuke and I fall down comically. "I really wonder what is inside her brain..." I said in frustation.

"So do I..." Yousuke said in pool of tears.

* * *

Omake 2:

(Chap 17)

"Lu, I'm going now. See you next time. If you met Ren-san, Etsu or Yousuke-kun, please send my regard. And make sure to tell Yousuke-kun: WE will protect your daughter..." Atsuki said. She stood up but she frowned.

"Yousuke-kun, I think your little daughter will married soon. I'm sure that she will give you some cute grandchildren." Atsuki said.

Suddenly, a ghost came from nowhere in panic. That ghost was floating around that place.

"No! MY Little princess!! NO!! I won't give her to any man in this world!!" Ghostly Yousuke shouted.

"Do you want your daughter be a NUN!?" Atsuki asked with a sweat drop.

"If she had to!!" Yousuke said.

Ghostly Martin and Luella came out. "Do you mean you won't let my son with your daughter!?" Luella asked angrily.

"That narcissist boy? No! I won't! I have said that I won't give her to any man in this world!!"

"So, if any man won't do, do you let her be with any woman?"

Yousuke imagined something and fainted. Wonder what he imagined. "Sorry for bothering you!" Luella pulled a fainted Yousuke back to the ground.

* * *

crazymel2008- He really did it but never done it. What the hell he is doing! (pointing at Yousuke's spirit)

Yousuke was waiting until Naru came beside Mai to observe the misterious hole. He pushed Mai and she lost her balance. Before Naru helped her, Yousuke pulled her backward. "I CAN'T! I can't! I can't hurt my daughter!! What if she fell down? What if Naru can't caught her before she fall down? What if she hurt? What if she HIT HER HEAD!?" He shouted. I slapped my head in frustation. Yousuke had exorcised all the spirits there and talked to Lin and Ryou's shiki not to disturb him and of course not to tell their master. I glanced at the shiki who were laughing as if they saw a comedy film. "Yousuke-san..." I whispered in embarassment.

fallentenshi13- Two chapters more to go! (If I counted right)

Moons-Chan- I know, I know. Yousuke is not too womanizer... He only proposed one! (even he married eight times 0.0) Hope you like this chapter and upcoming chapter too!

-Skyz-Angels-- Yes, he is really a good actor... (glancing at Yousuke who was almost throw a monitor to his daughter but he pushed the monitor away before it hit Mai.) And a great father, I think...

Kay- Thank you and your welcome! Any question about them?

luna-moongoddess- Haha, let's just say he is playboy. Hope you like this chapter too!


	19. Chapter 19

I just realized that the chapter before is quiet a long chapter. Here's an update, Faster than before isn't it?

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers!

Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 19

Naru opened the door and went inside. The other followed him. The room was big and clean. There was a king-sized bed, some drawers, and other furniture. But no one was there. In the floor near the balcony, there was a letter with some locks under it.

Ryoutarou shook his head lightly. "She escaped." He said and took the letter. He read it and suddenly became pale.

"What's the matter, Ryou?" Gene asked.

He gave the letter to Gene. The other looked over Gene's shoulder.

'to South forest. Gonna finish this all.' Was written in Mai's handwritting.

"South forest, isn't that..." Ayako whispered.

Suddenly, Ryou jumped down from the window and ran inside.

Naru and the other followed (Not jump of course) to the downstair. They were in ruckus when they heard Mai missing and went to end something that they all guessed as her revenge. Shou was going to God know where so they were confused what to do.

Kazahaya clenched his fist. "Without Waltz, she alone! What she can do!" He said in mixed emotions.

Rei stroked his Kazahaya's hair. "What should we do, master?" He asked with a smile.

Some of the member gave them a new coat to them to exchange the worn out one (after they fought at some chapters before). "We pray for your safety." They said in unison.

"You all..." Kazahaya whispered.

The members looked at him with a smile. "What is your command, Master?" The members shouted in unison.

Kazahaya looked at them. "We are going to South forest now! I take team K and team D! Go to take the horse!" He commanded as he use his new coat.

Naru nodded at them as they ran out to take their horse.

"Sorry John, maybe I'll let you see the city later." Dave shouted.

"No problem, Dave-san!" John answered back.

Ayako jumped to her horse. "We'll save her, Houshou." She said.

Houshou squezed her hand. "We will."

Naru's pov

It took half of day to arrive at this South forest. I realized the sun has set and it gotten darker here.

The South forest has been inhabitant by vampires since then or so they explained. The Lunar's member opened the way for their master and their friends. We stopped at in front of the forest.

Some howling voices can be heard. "This place was empty after that incident. I predicted some of the vampires must have stayed there so the other went ahead to 'clean' the mess." Ryou pointed at the front gate. "They will make them busy here and we will..." Ryou pointed at the forest. "We'll move here. There is a hidden passage that connected to the mansion. We can through this passage and went ahead to the mansion unnoticed. But we must remain unseen. The passage is one way. If it was sealed, we couldn't get out forever."

"I understand." We said.

"Today is black moon. It will be though for us to pass the Elfes even we are with patriciens. They won't listen and only thought for blood and flesh to eat."

I said nothing at that statement. I knew he want to warn me. I haven't drink any blood after Mai's in these months. I managed to control myself since that day.

"Noll, I.."

"Let's go." I cut Gene off. I knew what he wants to say and I objected it. Why he always tried to make me drink his blood!? He is my brother, not my prey!

Gene sighed heavily and mentioned Ryou to follow. We went into the forest. I felt very unfamiliar and tensed around the vampire and human's fighting sound. I never got into the battlefield like this.

Gene rode beside me. He felt my uneasiness. He smiled reassuring at me. I smiled a bit to him to show my grateful. Gene has more experiences about outside world than me. Ryou led the way. I could smell blood scent from here. It made me become very agitated. I shook my head to clear my mind.

You came here for Mai! Remember her! No, you couldn't lose to your instinct! I clenched my hand tightly.

Ryou took out his gun. "The passage was on the right. When I shot to the sky, turn right immediately." Ryou commanded. Usually I wouldn't want to allow myself to be ordered but I had no choice here. We nodded in agreement. Ryou rode the horse fast while shooting the vampires who came out accurately. Gene and I slashed them with our sword.

Madoka, Lin, Rei and Kazahaya took another passage but to the same destination.

"John! Watch out!" I heard Bou-san shouted. I looked at them. John almost attacked by a patricien but his new friends threw holy water to the patricien while Bou-san killed it.

"Thank you, Dave-san." John said in relief.

"No worry, John. I still in debt with you, oops, we got another guest here." Dave said. "Hey! Don't forget to cover me, Yasuhara-san!" Dave said playfully.

"Okay, okay..." Yasuhara groaned. He was told to settle the enemy above. Masako chuckled behind him. They smiled and back to their task to clean up the mess.

Suddenly Ryou shot at the sky. I pulled the rope to the right. Ryou looked at the surrounding. When he was sure that no one followed us, he slowed down and looked at the ground. I noticed that there was something different under a tree there. It looked like someone buried the ground with the leaves and branches in purpose.

I down from the horse and dug the place. It revealed a hidden stair. "I found it." I informed them. They down from the horse and hid the horses.

Gene took two stones and made a fire on a branch. He took it and walked down the stair. It was so dark and cold. At first, there were much spiderwebs but in halfway, the spiderwebs were broken. Someone had just crossed it not long ago.

"Kazahaya and Rei must have crossed this place." Ryou said to himself.

I could sense Madoka and Lin's presence too. It looked like they found it faster than us. We crossed the hidden passage safely. We came out at a place which used to be a garden. In front of us was a field of graveyard. Ryou put his hand to his chest and prayed silently.

I looked at one of the graveyard. 'Taniyama Karen. A daughter, a sister and a friend.' I assumed him as one of Mai's sister. I prayed silently and we moved inside the broken mansion. I saw a big black stain at the fifth window of the mansion.

"We have waited for you." Kazahaya said. He leaned to the door with Rei, Lin and Madoka.

We nodded to each other and barked in silently. We searched to all the room. I looked at the dried blood on several places. There must have been many corpses here. The windows were broken and the glasses were shattered at the ground. The smell almost made me lost my mind. Madoka and Lin also have a hard time to control themselves.

We were in the fifth floor. Kazahaya opened a room. He stopped a bit. I noticed he was trembling a bit but he regained his composure in no time. He moved to the other room one by one. I took a glance at that room. It looked like a work room for me.

We moved to the sixth floor when suddenly we smelt fresh blood scent. There was a man standing there with angered eyes. He had a dark colored hair and eyes and also a dark red bat wing which folded behind him.

"Who are you and why are you intruding to my place?" He demanded.

"You are that Urado?" I asked him back.

He glared at me and I glared back at him. Suddenly he smirked. "Well, well, what we have here? A half blooded vampire who was a son from the two that I killed eight years ago. You are one of the Davises, Oliver Davis, aren't you?" He asked.

"So it's true that you killed my parent!?" I shouted angrily.

He chuckled. "Are you blind or what? Of course I killed them. You seek for revenge? Bring it on." He challenged me. "I don't mind if you all fight me at one."

Six vampires appeared behind him. It was serient classes. "I... It is Yousuke-sama's children and our members..." Kazahaya stuttered.

"I gave some of my blood to them and they became my underlings." Urado said.

"You devil, you have no right to live!"

"Ha! Who are you so you can judge me whether I have right to live or not?! Are you God?" He mocked. "You want to seek revenge too!? Bring it on, you cursed ones! Let me bath in your blood!"

We fought against them. I choose to fight against Urado vampire. I used my newly given sword by Lin to fight him. He was very fast and very strong, I admitted. His aura really made me shivered. I pressed the sword to him.

"..." He said nothing and pushed me back.

When I hit his claw by my sword, my sword scattered into pieces. He appeared in front of me with his bloody red eyes. "A half blooded had stronger claws than a patricien." He muttered and slashed me. My shoulder was injured. He licked the blood on his claw. "Not bad…" He smirked at me. "Let me feel more of your blood…"

I released my power. My eyes were glowing red and my wing was spreadt out. My claw grew longer and sharper. "That's the spirit." He said in mocking tone. "Your father managed to give me a scar here." He pointed at a scar on his neck. "While I managed to give a scar in the same place to one of his friends. What is his name again... Oh well, maybe he has died maybe he is still alive."

"I will make a scar in your heart." I hissed at him.

"Only one person who gave me a scar in my heart. The one and the only..." Urado grinned evilly. "Let's see. I wonder if you can do that, Naru-chan." He mocked.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Where did you hear that name from!?" I said in monotone but inside I was panicked.

"Who do you think? A friend of yours who was fighting outside..." He chuckled. "Or a pretty little girl who has killed her own father?"

"What are you doing with Mai!?" I shouted angrily.

He smiled at me. "She is great, Mai-chan is a great woman. I want to make her as my wife... We will live eternally. Two of us..."

I was angered. I attacked him without any mercy. I didn't care about anything else. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him! I wanted to kill him!

My speed was increasing. He barely dodged my attack. Even he knew he was in trouble, he was still smiling maniacally. "Is that all you had?" He asked.

Suddenly Gene got into our way and attacked that vampire. "Don't..." Before I finished my word, Gene punched me hard and punched that vampire harder.

"Don't lose your cool, Idiot." Gene said. "Your older brother here is already tired to warn you over and over."

"Older brother?" I muttered. "I will get you after this, stupid." Gene smiled awkwardly.

Urado attacked me again. I have read all of his movement. I took a step forward to him and caught him off guard.

'_It's a promise, Noll.'_ I remembered that word when I launched my attack.

'Sorry father, I will break my promise.' I thought.

But suddenly, someone shot right into his heart.

Original pov

Naru looked at his back. Kazahaya shot that vampire with Mai's gun.

"..." Kazahaya said nothing but he smiled. Urado clutched his heart. His underlings were lying on the ground. Their body slowly became dust and blown by the wind. In a second, they looked like smiling.

"Am I going to death? NO! I don't want to death! I will live immortal! With you all's blood! Give me more blood!" He choked. He spit out some blood.

He chuckled and coughed more blood. He broke the door with the last power that he had. It revealed a room with an altar. It had a white coffin on it. He moved slowly to that coffin. "We will be immortal… and lived eternally..." He said. His wing was slowly became dust. He walked to the coffin.

He knelt down in front of that white coffin and caressed the glass that closed the coffin. "forever..." He said and he fell down to the ground with a smile. His body was burned by unknown black fire and disappeared forever.

They moved to the coffin and took a look at it. They shook their head in disbelieve. Madoka nearly fainted. Lin supported her with his trembling hand.

"No... No..." Kazahaya muttered and dropped the gun to the floor.

Gene lost all of his power and knelt down. "Please... Please tell me this is a dream... A very bad dream..." Gene muttered.

"Mai..." Rei shouted and banged his fist to the wall. Ryou looked away and let the tear down from his dark brown eyes.

Naru knelt down beside the coffin. The coffin was cold. It was very cold.

In that white coffin, there was a beautiful woman. She rested there peacefully with a smile on her lip. She had a short brown hair. She used a white beautiful dress. She was surrounded by some white flowers.

But...

She was no longer a part in this world.

She had died.

_Hidden story_

_Ten years ago, Urado was fall in love with a beautiful human. He kidnapped her with a baby girl and hid them in a church. _

"_Let me go!" She shouted while hugging her daughter securely. "I have married and I have a daughter!"_

_Urado chuckled. "When you drank my blood, you won't even think about your husband and daughter anymore. You will only think about me, my love." he said._

"_You're insane!" She cried._

_Urado caught her neck and forced her to drink his blood. "I'm insane of loving you!" he laughed. _

_Airi drank some of it and Urado let her go. She coughed and ran to the door. Before she touched the door, she fall down. Airi cried in pain as the blood started to change her. Her baby was crying in her hands. _

"_No... No..." Airi whispered. _

"_Look there, Airi. Your baby's blood... you want to taste it, right?" Urado taunted._

"_NO!! YOUSUKE!" Airi shouted. _

_Suddenly the door was opened forcefully, a man looked at him with anger. He was crying too. 'I don't understand human. Why were they cry when they were angry?' Urado thought carelessly because there was never anyone managed to kill him._

_Yousuke shot him and he barely dodge it so it hit his chest just a few milimeters from his heart. Yousuke thought that Urado have died._

_Airi looked at him and crying. "Sorry, Yousuke. I always childish and selfish." She said._

_Yousuke helped her to sit. His hand supported her on her shoulder. "But you always stay by my side..." He whispered._

_Airi smiled. "I can't do that anymore, Yousuke. Can you please do my last two selfish wishes?" _

"_Anything, anything for you, Airi..."_

"_One, take care of her. Look, she has stopped crying since you came. I'm sure she will be a cute girl."_

"_Of course, she is our daughter. I promise I will protect her with my life"_

"_Two, let me stay like in the form that you loved so much. As a human..."_

_Yousuke took the baby and kissed Airi's forehead. "I love you." He whispered._

"_Love you too, sweetheart." Airi answered and a shot was released. _

* * *

Little talk at SPR

"Over already!? Such a cliffie ending!" Mai whinned. "And why I have to die!?"

I ignored his boyfriend's glare and her future brother in law's glare and her future mother's glare and her brother (Kazahaya)'s glare and Madoka's glare, etc. Too lazy to mention who were else glaring to me.

Martin, who was coming for a visit, was more interested with Lin's training for Ryou so out from them, were glaring at me.

Omake- What if Yousuke is really a daughter complex (well, he is not a daughter complex to answer some reviews)

Yousuke was watching her daughters' training. Before Karen, the oldest sister, hit Yue, the second sister, Yousuke immediately stopped them. "No! I can't stand to look even one of my daughter get hurt!" Yousuke said panically while hugged them two.

Karen and Yue sweat dropped. 'How we can practice if father keep stop us...' They thought. Well, it's not the first time, though...

Before Nigel, the third son, praticed with Karen. Yousuke patted his head and whispered, "If you hurt her, you'll dead." Nigel gulped.

So his children agreed not to practice together when Yousuke's around.

End of Omake

"AO! Answer me!!" Mai pleaded with a deadly puppy eyes.

"..." I saw the sparkle in her eyes.

"Please..."

"..."

"Do you hear me?!"

I pulled the earphone from both of my ears. "Did you say something?" I asked and received triple smacks from Mai, Naru and Gene. That's hurt...

* * *

canadianviolet- To be honest, I don't understand what bipolar is. (laugh nervously)

Moons-Chan- Well, I made Kazahaya and Gene has brother/sister complex but other than that... (chuckle) I'm just joking about Yousuke. Did it looked like Naru has Mai complex there?

-Skyz-Angels- I'm just joking about that. He doesn't have it. If he had... (just read the omake).

luna-moongoddess- Yup, Mai is running away. Gee, she can be a great thief. (laugh) sorry about the grammar error. (bow)


	20. Chapter 20

Well, I can't manage to write more chapter so this is the last chapter. Thank you for following my story this far to all the readers and to all of you who have reviewed my story. I am really happy of that.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 20-Last chapter

A little naughty girl climbed the stair in the warehouse and looked for something. She found out a book, a really old book with some interesting picture. It was old but it was still good. It seemed that book was treated really carefully. She opened the book but she couldn't read it. Its language was written in old languages which she hated so much. Oh, how she hated to study.

That girl took the book to a house at night when she and her parent stayed over.

"Dear, we are going to visit grandmother and grandfather. Can I trust you two to take care Ran?" A woman asked.

"Yes, mother." Her sons answered.

The mother kissed their forehead and went out.

There were two boys there and very smart. They can read the old languages and didn't mind to read for her patiently. That small girl was crying when she heard the story (chap 19). A young boy tried to calm her. "It's just a story..." That young boy reasoned.

That small girl looked at the boy with teary eyes. "You meanie, it is sad!" She shouted at him.

That young boy glared at the other boy. The cloud moved from the moon. The moonlight came through the window and brightened the room. The girl had a pair of big brown eyes. She had a long brown hair. She was around six years old.

The young boy had a pair of blue eyes and raven hair. He was around seven years old. And beside him was his twin. They were telling a story to the girl.

"Why she must die?" The girl asked.

The young boy sweat dropped. 'Because the author made her to...' He thought logically. 'That is just a story for God's sake. Well, it is written by hand though. Maybe a fairytale or a legend... Legend? There is no vampire in this world! Definitely just a fairytale.' "Just forget it, Ran. It is just a strange fairytale." He told her.

"No! It is not strange! You are too heartless to understand! Right, Hikaru-chan!?" That small girl said.

Hikaru wiped Ran's tear and smiled. "Kou just doesn't want to see a cute girl like you crying, Ran-chan." Hikaru said.

Kou blushed and glared at his brother. "Don't be shy! You two had engaged after all!" Hikaru giggled. Stupid parents that engaged them when THEY-WERE-BABY! What were they thinking about!? Wait, he doubt if his parent even think when they engaged him with her.

The proof that shown they have been engaged was a pair of rings. Since it was too big to a little kid like them, they put a chain and Ran always used it as a necklace.

Ran touched Kou's hand and looked at him. "Kou-chan doesn't like to see Ran crying?" Ran asked innocently and of course cutely.

Kou blushed and nodded. "Okay, Ran won't cry again. Ran doesn't want to make Kou-chan sad!" Ran hugged the boy.

Hikaru smirked like a dumb behind them. Ran snuggled to Kou's chest and lulled to sleep. Kou sighed. "I'm going to take her to her room." He informed.

"Don't do anything strange, Kou." Hikaru teased.

Kou blushed a bit. "Shut up, Pervert!" He threw the nearest pillow to him.

Hikaru laughed. Kou took Ran on his back and walked out from the room while muttering something like stupid brother and pervert thought. Hikaru looked back at the book. The paper and the ink which used for the book was really old.

Hikaru reopened the book and accidentally ripped the cover. An envelope dropped from that cover. It was thick and clean. "What is this?" He asked no one. He opened the envelope and found many photos in it. He put the photos aside for later. "So this is really happen!"

He eagerly read the rest of the story.

_PAGE _

_Naru and the other were very sad when they thought Mai has dead. They were like a zombie and barely let out an emotion. But that only a while until..._

_In Lunar guild, the members waved a goodbye to the four persons who were going to visit the mansion._

"_Remember to visit here again!" One of them said._

"_Don't forget to hug him as tightly as you can__, little princess__!"_

"_And don't forget to kiss him..." They all giggled as the said p__rincess__ blushed and yelled at them._

"_Shall we go?" The leader said. _

"_Don't forget after these__,__ you still have much work in your office, L-E-A-D-E-R." Ryou reminded._

"_Aww, can I take a day off?"_

"_No."_

_Rei laughed. "Good luck, brother..." Rei winked at him._

"_Not fair!!" Kazahaya whined.__ Since his father completely gave his position to Kazahaya, his work was doubled or even tripled._

_The __princess__ laughed cheerfully. __She__ didn't take any weapon so the other three must protect th__e__ p__rincess__ until she arrived safely at the mansion._

_Kazahaya suddenly handed a box to her. She opened it and revealed two guns. Two similar guns but one of them has many light scars. She smiled and handed that scarred one to Ryou._

"_A thank you gift." She said._

"_Shouldn't I the one who give you a weapon? I'm your teacher after all." Ryou smiled as he received that gun. _

_They laughed. "I'm going to __save__ this one." She said. She took another gun inside the box. The gun was rusty and unusable before but with Shou's effort. It looked like new. __But for the rest of her life, she never used it anymore._

"_Shall we go faster?" Kazahaya asked. They all nodded._

_At the inn, Atsuki smiled at the letter which she just received. Mitsuki and Satsuki smiled at her._

"_What?" Atsuki asked._

"_You look happy, mother." Satsuki said._

"_Is something good happen?" Mitsuki asked._

"_Yes, dear." Atsuki said. She said as she put the letter inside her pocket. _

_Satsuki took a glance at it. He only can read 'I am permitted to go out and stay with him.' He immediately recognize__d__ the handwriting and smiled._

_PAGE _

_The mansion's door was opened without permission. The inhabitants in the mansion seemed alert to it and they all went to the living room, where the intruder waited them at._

"_Yo." Kazahaya greeted._

"_Oh, it just you." __Gene__ said._

"_No welcome?" Rei asked._

"_To someone who__ has__ barked in without permission?" Madoka said sarcastically._

"_We even have brought the princess here safely." Ryou said._

_They three nodded and stepped aside to show the said princess. She smiled __warmly__. They stared at her in disbelieve. Houshou, Ayako , Masako, Yasuhara, Lin, Madoka and John stared at her up and down like seeing things. Gene almost fainted while Naru looked like a gold fish._

"_Ma-Mai?" They said in unison._

"_Hey guys! Surprised?" She asked and giggled._

_John stared at the paper that he carried on his hand. The message was: 'Wait at Shibuya Mansion. There is a VERY VERY VERY BIG surprise for you. Keith, Hayle and Dave. Don't get any heart attack, okay?' John stared at the window with an annoyed face. "Shit..." He cursed for the first and the last time in his life._

"_Sorry, at first I'm going to revenge my father, but I was captured by Shou-otou-san's friend or as known as Atsuki-san and held for a long time until I realized something more important. After that I was punished to stay in the isolated house for a while to calm my mind before I met you." She answered the unasked question. _

"_Is that really you, Mai?" Naru asked._

"_I'm back" She informed._

_She ran to Naru and enveloped him with a big hug. Naru let out his tear and hugged her tight._

"_Welcome back, my love." He whispered._

_PAGE _

_And then, it revealed that the woman in the coffin was Airi, Mai's mother. She really looked like Mai or to be exact Mai looked like her mother. Mai buried her beside her father's grave._

_Naru and Mai moved to the repaired village in the South forest. They let anyone came and lived there. It revealed not long after that that there're many half blooded later. The South forest was the first place that has the vampires and humans live peacefully together. _

_Naru entrusted the mansion to his oldest brother and his family while Gene lived freely anywhere he wants. He often stayed with Kazahaya and Ryou in Lunar kingdom. Kazahaya made a first revolution to alliance with the vampire. They were known as the three legendary hunters after some battle winnings and allianc__e__ with some guilds. Rei watched all the movement of the possible rebellion. He won't let anybody disturb the effort which they have made. _

_With all of the guild and Naru's team influences, the humans and vampires started to live together. Vampire's population decreased rapidly in that century. Even vampire was stronger but biologically their gens were weaker than humans. It looked like vampire species would be gone soon. _

Hikaru opened the envelope and looked at it happily. It was like the book had told him.

**The picture when Naru and Gene were small. 'Noll and Gene 7 years old'**

**Naru and Gene, when they were taught under Lin and Madoka. 'Noll won against Madoka for a first time.'**

**Mai, Rei, Ryou and Kazahaya in a garden. 'The first time Mai called Kazahaya Nii-san!' Kazahaya was crying here while Ryou was going to hit his head.**

**Mai and Ryou were fighting. 'Ryou's training begin!' Why Kazahaya tied behind?**

**The Davis' couple who were in front of the Shibuya mansion with a boy between them. 'A new mansion from Yousuke.'**

**The monk and the miko, the priest and his new friends. 'Meeting at Takigawa temple.'**

**And some of (cough) Naru and Mai (cough) kissing scene. 'Got a big bump from Noll because of this**** but hey, he copied one!****' **

**A laughing Naru with a pouting Mai. 'Noll sure like to tease Mai a lot' **

Little Hikaru laughed. "Same here..." He muttered. "Kou and Ran is like Naru and Mai here..."

**Mai jumped to Naru. It looked like an angel had come to Naru. His face was showing unbearable happiness. 'Mai's back!! Damn that Tsukiyomi Shou and Kanzaki Atsuki who didn't tell us about this.**** Guess, one heart is not enough for handling the Tsukiyomis.****' **

**Gene and Kazahaya who were chased by Ryou. 'They ran away from the training which Ryou gave them.'**

Hikaru laughed again. He wonder if Ran's cousin, Kazuhiko, would be like that too.

**John, Dave, Keith and Hayle in the town. 'The first adventure for this new team.'**

**The vampire's couple with their babies. 'Yasuhara and Masako with the babies.'**

**Yousuke's sent picture to Atsuki and Etsuya. 'Taniyama's guild and Yousuke's family.'**

**Kazahaya who was shaking hand with a vampire who was full of bandage. Behind him, the member of lunar guild tried to suppress their laughter. 'Kazahaya's first alliance with the vampire. '**

**The picture when Naru took Mai in bridal style in her white wedding dress. There were all the Lunar's guild people who looked very happy. A crying Kazahaya and Shou, a sweat dropped Ryoutarou and a laughing Rei. Also a very happy Houshou and his wife Ayako with a baby girl in her hand. Lin and Madoka who were leaning to each other. Masako and Yasuhara who were busy to take care of their baby boy. John, Hayle, Keith and Dave who had acted as a priest in their wedding. Atsuki, Mitsuki and Satsuki who acted as their groom. 'Naru and Mai's wedding in Lunar's guild.' **

'_**WHEEL OF FATE'**_

_**You can't move the time, you can't change the past, but you control you**__**r**__** fate. **_

_**Where will you turn the wheel is your choice. **_

Hikaru smiled at the photo of the family. He wanted a photo like that too. Hikaru flipped on the last page. That page contained a photo of many people on it. They were smiling happily with a big mansion as the background.

_**This book is written for the twins of the Davis.**_

_**The first twin Oracle Davis and Nigel Davis,**_

_**The second twin Teal Davis and Eve Davis. **_

_**Special thanks and best regard to:**_

_**Oliver Davis and Mai Davis, **_

_**Lin Koujo and Lin Madoka,**_

_**Yasuhara Osamu and Yasuhara Masako,**_

_**Takigawa Houshou and Takigawa Ayako,**_

_**John brown, Keith Holy, Hayle Holy and Dave Amber.**_

_**WHEEL OF FATE**_

_**Written, edited, and published by: Eugene Davis, Tsukiyomi Kazahaya, Yamada Ryoutarou, and Tsukiyomi Rei. **_

Little Hikaru closed the book satisfied. He put the book at the bed side and decided to tell Ran tomorrow.

'But hey... Isn't this book is written for great grandfather and great grandmother?' Hikaru thought. He remembered that his great grandparent or was it his great great grandparent? Oh, whatever it is... And his family's name is also Davis, anyway.

He looked at the book and noticed there was something strange. He took the book again and stared at the cover. It had an unknown picture on it. "Scrambled egg? I think it isn't..." He commented. He shrugged and put it again at the bed side. "Maybe the writer liked an abstract painting." He concluded and went to sleep.

If he read it more carefully, he would find a small note by Kazahaya:

_Note: in the story, Naru threatened Gene about 'it'. 'it' that Naru meant was about Gene who was suck at his drawing. You could look it from the cover. He said that he drew a wheel but I keep think that it was an octopus. _

WHEEL OF FATE

-THE END-

* * *

Little talk at SPR

Finally I finished this story! Why I am the only one who is here again even this is the last chapter? Simple, I was hiding from the angry Gene because I told you about 'it'.

Gene was angry and furious. He had waited me on the front door since he finished reading the story.

Where was I now? Of course I was in Naru's office. The narcissist let me hid there because I gave him a good ending even before I almost got killed because he thought that Mai was really dead at that story.

Naru was going out with Mai and Lin was going out with Madoka. I think those two couples planned to purpose the girl since I saw them take a small red box. Remind me to tease them later.

SO the conclusion, I was alone with Gene. Ups, I felt this room suddenly became cold...

Gene knelt down under the table and smiled at me. "Found you." He said.

I waved a white flag. "Peace..." I said. "Can I go home?" I asked.

Gene only answered with a smile.

THE END?

* * *

I'm sorry to you all who wanted me to write more for this story but I promise that I will write a story which has a connection with this one. It is not exactly a sequel... BUt hope you like it. I haven't write any of it yet so please wait... (sorry, I know you hate to wait and so am I...)

crazymel2008-Because Mai is really looked like her mother. As I have written above, I will write another story.

Moons-Chan- I didn't say anything about she died. Mai said it! (Little talk at SPR chap19) You guessed right! Yup, that is Airi.

-Skyz-Angels--Is this one alright? Mai is not dead.

canadianviolet- I really can't make her die when Naru is still alive or I will follow her soon. (Laugh). Thank you for the information!

Kay-Thank you for the correction and one hundred for you. That is her mother.

Shion-Another two? Gosh... Is this chapter is enough to make the two stop glaring at me? Anyway, here, as I have told you, I am still hiding from Gene so I can't call Kazahaya and Ryou. Of course not Gene. Don't tell him where I am, okay?

Thank you for you all! See you in the next story


End file.
